UNKNOWN
by kapal kertas
Summary: Status: On Hold Until Further Notice. Thank you for your attention! C: Semua orang yang terlibat di Velvet Room ini, ditakdirkan untuk mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan terbesar mereka akan kehidupan. CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS Persona Series. P3xP4.
1. An Illusion Of A Journey

**UNKNOWN**

**Chapter 1: An Illusion Of A Journey**

For it didn't have a start nor an end…

A Persona series fanfic.

Spotlight Minato A. & Ryoji M.

**Warning: Contain Major SPOILERS.**

Disclaimer: Persona series © ATLUS.

* * *

**.:0:.**

_All lifes will start the journey_

_And reach the answer on the journey's end_

_Whether it is the answer of what you seek or not,_

_There's no need to falter_

_For what you've decide_

_For what you'd want to protect_

_Those you cherished so much in the rest of your life_

_Your lover_

_Your neighbor_

_Even_

_Your friends_

**.:0:.**

**_Velvet Room_**

**_Unknown Time_**

_Sofa, kartu, meja, kursi tamu velvet room, sebuah jam dinding, sebuah ruangan lift dengan dekorasi biru sebagai dominasinya. Semua itu sudah menempati ruangan ini dalam waktu yang lama, sebuah penantian untuk seorang tamu yang akan menuntun mereka menjalin benang takdir mereka, menuntun tamu itu untuk melihat semua potensi yang ada dalam lautan jiwanya sendiri, menuntunnya untuk menjalani takdir atas keputusan yang dipilihnya. Sebuah penantian yang tidak sebentar. Dengan jarum jam dinding yang terus berputar, ruangan yang mengalir seperti lift itu terus berjalan tanpa henti ke tujuan yang tidak seorang pun tahu. Begitu pula dengan dirinya._

_Namun penantian yang sepertinya tanpa akhir itu terputus. Saat seorang tamu laki – laki dengan warna rambut yang biru seperti dominasi ruangan itu terduduk diam di kursi dengan sandaran yang berbentuk seperti sebuah harpa, tak sadarkan diri. Ia tahu apa yang telah dialaminya atau mengapa tamu itu berada di hadapannya saat itu. Tuannya telah memanggilnya. Ia tak pernah tahu tamu seperti apa yang akan memasuki ruangan ini. Tidak pernah. Hanya tuannya yang tahu dan ia tidak pernah peduli untuk menanyakannya. Ia yakin tuannya pun tidak akan menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Tuannya hanya akan berkata, "Kita akan lihat nanti.", ia tahu itu dan ia yakin prediksinya tepat. Penantian ia dan tuannya dalam ruangan itu sudah cukup untuk berinteraksi dalam diam, tanpa kata – kata. Ia memang tidak tahu sudah seberapa lama mereka saling mengenal, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia tahu akan lebih baik ia tetap berdiri di sampingnya dalam segala takdir yang harus mereka jalani, dengan pemuda laki – laki di hadapan mereka saat ini sebagai pemandu, sekaligus membantunya menyelami sedalam mungkin semua potensi yang dimilikinya._

_Semua itu sudah digariskan._

_Perjalanan takdir ia dan tuannya dimulai saat pemuda itu terbangun dengan lemah. Ia memperhatikannya dengan seksama, matanya, yang memancarkan segala ketenangan seperti dirinya dalam kepekatan hitam itu memfokuskan pandangannya sesaat pada dirinya. Ia yakin detik pertemuan pertama kali dengannya membuat jantungnya berdetak melawan kekosongan yang selalu ia bawa dan pelihara. Sesuatu yang belum pernah ia alami. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan. Ia tidak tahu tamu seperti apa yang akan datang karena ia tahu akan bertemu dengannya suatu waktu nanti. Kali ini ia tahu, detik pertama setelah ia bertemu dengannya hanya membawa rasa ketidaktahuan yang lebih besar dibandingkan saat penantian yang telah ia lalui. Terhadap dunia, pemuda yang berada di depannya, termasuk ia sendiri. _

_"Selamat datang di Velvet Room."_

**.:0:.**

**_Velvet Room_**

**_31th March, 2010_**

Pandangannya menerawang jauh pada semua yang telah ia alami saat di ruangan ini, dengan tuannya, begitu pula dengan pemuda tersebut. Semuanya telah berlalu. Ia sendirian di ruangan itu, dengan buku tebal yang selalu ia bawa di tangan kirinya.

Buku tebal yang selalu dibawanya sudah seperti riwayat hidupnya, dan dia.

'Minato Arisato'

Nama itu terdengar istimewa untuknya, terukir dengan warna keemasaan terpoles pada sampul buku berwarna coklat tersebut. Kumpulan diri pemuda itu yang lain.

Semua hal yang tercantum di dalamnya adalah kekuatan hatinya, personanya. Sesuatu yang menjelaskan mengapa ia dengan tenang menyetujui apa yang ditakdirkan untuknya, baik dengan ataupun tanpa pernyataan di kontrak itu. Pernyataan yang mengikat semua yang terlibat di dalam Velvet Room,

_"Aku mengambil jalan yang kupilih ini atas dasar keputusanku sendiri."_

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu itu. Penantian yang lama telah berakhir. Tidak akan ada lagi tamu yang melangkah masuk. Gerbang lift yang berada di belakangnya telah terbuka lebar, jarum jamnya berhenti, tidak berputar lagi tepat pada perhentian dua belas. Tujuan pemuda tersebut yang telah ia raih dengan hal yang harus ia bayar sebagai konsekuensinya.

Kematian.

Semuanya sudah digariskan. Keberadaannya, tuannya, kedatangan pemuda tersebut ke Velvet Room, berputar dalam lingkup yang saling terkait satu sama lain.

Hal yang tidak ia duga terjadi setelahnya, dengan tetap tidak berada di luar lingkup itu dan seakan ditarik untuk memasukinya, seorang wanita berambut pirang terduduk lesu, dalam kondisi yang sama dengan tamu sebelumnya saat itu.

_De ja vu._

Seseorang yang dalam penantian seperti dirinya datang untuk semua pertanyaan yang belum dapat ditemukan jawabannya.

**~0~**

**_Velvet Room_**

**_31th March, 2010_**

Elizabeth berdiri dalam diam. Percakapan permulaan adalah hal terpenting yang harus didapatkan untuk seseorang yang baru memasuki ruangan itu. Ia tahu tuannya, Igor, akan mengantisipasinya dengan baik seperti yang telah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Semua yang ada dalam Velvet Room ini ditakdirkan untuk mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan terbesar dalam kehidupan, sama seperti tamu kami sebelumnya."

Wanita berambut pirang itu bangkit dari kursinya, terkejut, "Tamu yang sebelumnya, kau kenal dia!?"

Dengan senyum yang tidak menghilang Igor menjawab, "Tentu, dia adalah tamu yang luar biasa. Dia telah berhasil menjawab pertanyaan terbesarnya akan kehidupan."

Jawaban yang ia dapatkan membuatnya berhenti untuk berpikir sejenak. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa ia sedang diliputi kebingungan dan terlebih lagi, kesedihan, meskipun kekakuan wajah mekaniknya tidak terlalu banyak mengekspresikan semua pikirannya.

"Apakah… bila aku menemukannya… aku akan… mati?" tanyanya dengan lirih. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada lantai lift itu yang kembali bergerak.

Elizabeth terhenyak mendengarkan pertanyaannya. Waktu di sekelilingnya seakan berputar dengan lambat tatkala ia terlarut dalam lamunannya sendiri. Pertanyaan yang masuk akal setelah hal yang sama terjadi dan sekaligus, menjadi sebuah misteri baginya.

Ia pun mempertanyakan hal sama, _"Apakah… semua yang mencapai jawaban itu harus… mati?"_

**~0~**

**_Velvet Room_**

**_1st April, 2010_**

Saat perjalanan takdir yang kedua kalinya itu berakhir, barulah semua bayangan yang menutupi jawaban pertanyaan tersebut terungkap. Tamu mereka yang kedua, seorang robot manusia bernama Aegis, mendapatkan kehidupannya yang baru dengan jawaban yang telah ia temukan.

Ia hidup.

Kekakuan tubuh robotnya memang tidak hilang, tetapi ia lebih dari seorang robot. Ia memiliki emosi dan perasaan layaknya seorang manusia atau tepatnya, seorang wanita. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dicapai ilmuwan manapun, sepintar apapun otak yang dimilikinya.

Suatu pencapaian kehidupan yang tidak didapatkan oleh seorang Minato Arisato.

Dan dengan akhir seperti itulah, tirai takdir untuk Elizabeth sebagai asisten Velvet Room selesai. Gerbang lift di belakangnya dengan jarum jam pada perhentian dua belas terbuka, dan pintu Velvet, tertutup rapat, selamanya.

**.:0:.**

**_Velvet Room_**

**_Unknown Time_**

Dalam kesendirian di Velvet Room itu Elizabeth kembali memandangi buku yang selalu ia bawa di tangan kirinya.

'Minato Arisato'

Buku itu masih dalam kondisi yang sama. Nama dengan ukiran keemasan tercetak pada sampul buku yang berwarna coklat itu. Takdir kedua yang telah dijalaninya tidak berpengaruh apapun pada nama tersebut. Pemuda itu datang kembali, dalam diri Aegis. Mengunjunginya.

_ "Mengapa hanya kamu yang harus mengalami ini semua… Minato-san…"_

**-0-**

**_Velvet Room_**

**_31th January, 2010_**

_Benang bercahaya pelangi yang terpancar dan mengelilingi kartu itu menggambarkan lambang Arcana yang terakhir, 'The World'. Aku dan tuanku terkejut akan pencapaian yang telah Minato-san dapatkan. _

_Tuanku, masih dengan senyumnya yang tidak menghilang melanjutkan tugasnya dalam memandu Minato-san, "Dengan kekuatan ini kamu dapat mengalahkan yang Tidak Terkalahkan. Sebuah Arcana untuk membawa awal yang baru, atau akhir dari segalanya."_

_Aku menyadari, saat tuanku selesai mengeluarkan kalimat itu jarum jam Velvet Room berputar dengan liar, pertanda bahwa lift ini akan segera berhenti dan menampakan tujuan perjalanannya. Bahwa semuanya, termasuk takdirku dan tuanku pada Minato-san, akan segera berakhir._

_"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di tujuanmu." kataku menutup perjalanan ini._

_Detik kemudian, jarum jam berhenti berputar pada perhentian dua belas. Gerbang lift terbuka dan menyinari Velvet Room dengan cahaya putih pekat. Sebagai asisten Velvet Room, terdapat kepuasan tersendiri saat tamuku mencapai tujuan perjalanannya. Tetapi sebagian diriku yang lain berteriak, bahwa hal ini adalah hal yang tidak seharusnya terjadi, mereka tidak menginginkannya. Jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Perih._

_Aku dan tuanku tahu apa yang menanti di hadapannya, konsekuensi atas jalan yang dipilihnya, dan aku yakin Minato-san juga sudah menyadarinya setiap kali ia menapakkan kakinya ke ruangan ini. Tetapi kenapa? Perasaan apa ini?_

_Minato-san, masih dengan ketenangan yang tidak tergoyahkan seperti saat ia datang pertama kali ke ruangan ini, bangkit dan berdiri. Kartu 'The World' yang merupakan bagian dirinya yang terakhir, menyerap masuk ke dalam dirinya. Ia memberikan anggukan kecil dan senyuman tulus sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke balik cahaya itu, "Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian selama ini, Igor-san, Elizabeth-san."_

_Tuanku mengiringnya pergi dengan kalimat perpisahan, "Sama – sama, anak muda… Aku senang telah mengenalmu, kau benar – benar tamu terbaik yang pernah aku miliki."_

_Tak ada kata apapun yang terucap dari bibirku, seakan suaraku telah habis seutuhnya. Diriku mematung, masih memandangi kursi yang baru saja Minato-san tinggalkan saat ia berjalan melewatiku._

_Ingin sekali aku menarik lengannya saat itu, tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi ke balik cahaya, ke tempat yang tidak mungkin aku raih. Tetapi hingga saat terakhir aku tidak berbuat apapun untuknya. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menghentikannya saat teringat pandangan matanya ketika ia berjalan melewatiku. Pandangan yang tertuju pada hal yang tengah ia hadapi di dunianya. Sebuah pandangan yang penuh dengan kemantapan hati, pandangan sama yang ia berikan tatkala aku menantangnya bertarung, dan ia menyanggupinya. Sebuah pandangan yang telah menuntunku pada sebuah jati diri seperti aku menuntunnya sebagai asisten Velvet Room ini._

_Kilatan cahaya meredup saat ia telah melangkah ke balik cahaya, kembali ke dunianya. Aku dan tuanku menghabiskan waktu dalam diam. Meskipun tidak mengatakannya, aku tahu tuanku merasa kehilangan atas kepergian Minato-san. Tetapi apapun yang terjadi semuanya sudah ditakdirkan. Minato-san menerimanya, dan aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. _

_Aku menghargai keputusannya saat aku diingatkan pada bunyi kontrak yang mengikat semua yang terlibat dalam Velvet Room ini._

_"Elizabeth, duduklah dan tenangkan dirimu." sahut tuanku lembut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya._

_Ia selalu tahu apa yang tidak aku ketahui. Bahkan saat air mataku mengalir deras seperti ini, aku tidak menyadarinya sedikit pun._

**-0-**

**_Velvet Room_**

**_Unknown Time_**

Tetesan air mata mengalir dari matanya yang berwarna kuning keemasan. Ia menyekanya dengan segera. Mereka akan datang kemari dan ia tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang melihatnya menangis, khususnya dia. Ia menutup lembaran buku itu, menggenggamnya di tangan kirinya dan menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Sebentar lagi.

"Apa maksudmu!?" teriak seorang wanita, rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang memiliki warna yang sama dengan Elizabeth.

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakan, Margareth nee-san… aku harus pergi, aku ingin membebaskannya." jawab Elizabeth tenang meskipun wanita yang ada di hadapannya, kakaknya, tidak seperti itu.

Igor yang datang bersamaan dengan Margareth, diam dalam posisi yang sama di sofanya. Kedua tangan menopang dagunya selagi ia memperhatikan kakak beradik itu. Ia sudah memperkirakan apa yang terjadi tatkala Elizabeth meminta mereka untuk datang ke tempat ini, Elevator Velvet Room.

Ikatan Elizabeth dengan tamunya, Minato Arisato, begitu kuat. Hal itu terjalin setiap Minato menyanggupi permintaannya untuk menemaninya melihat dunia luar dan itu terjadi tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali. Bukti terakhir mengapa Elizabeth berani mengutarakan keinginannya sendiri dan bukan sebagai asisten Velvet Room, meskipun ia tahu bahwa keputusannya merupakan hal yang tabu untuk dilakukan. Berniat untuk mengubah takdir, meninggalkan kewajibannya dan memutuskan ikatan dengan dunia ini, Velvet Room, untuk selamanya.

Margareth menanggapi keputusan adiknya dengan segala hal logis yang terpikirkan, berharap agar Elizabeth mengurungkan niatnya, "Hanya karena kamu merasa kasihan bukan berarti kamu harus pergi! Minato-san—ia sudah tahu konsekuensinya, ia memilih jalan itu atas kesadarannya sendiri! Kita sebagai penghuni Velvet Room tidak berhak mengubah keputusan yang telah diambilnya!"

Elizabeth memperlihatkan raut muka yang sedih atas pernyataan kakaknya, "Margareth nee-san… kau tidak mengerti…"

Margareth bertanya balik setengah berteriak, "Dan apa 'hal yang tidak aku mengerti' itu, Elizabeth!?"

Elizabeth memandangi karpet Velvet Room yang biru sebelum menatap kakaknya kembali, "Percuma, apapun yang kukatakan Margareth nee-san pasti tidak akan mengerti perasaan yang kurasakan terhadap Minato-san…"

"Kau—"

"Margareth nee-san akan mengerti, bila telah mengalami hal yang sama denganku." Elizabeth memandangnya tajam sebelum kakaknya selesai berkomentar.

"Pergilah, Elizabeth." Igor memberikan izinnya tanpa mempedulikan pendapat Margareth.

Margareth memandang ke arah Igor, terkejut dengan pernyataannya., "Master!?"

Elizabeth tersenyum atas pengertian tuannya itu, "Master, kau selalu tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku. Aku, berterima kasih atas hal itu."

"Lakukanlah apa yang menurutmu benar, Elizabeth. Jangan khawatir, Margareth akan membantuku disini"

"Tunggu, Master, mengapa anda mengizinkan Elizabeth!? Itu hal yang terlarang bagi seorang penghuni Velvet Room ini untuk meninggalkan tugasnya dan ikut campur masalah dunia luar!"

Igor tersenyum, "Kalau begitu semuanya akan baik – baik saja, bukan? Elizabeth bukan lagi asistenku.". Kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada adik Margareth, "Aku harap kamu tidak keberatan atas hal ini, Elizabeth?"

Mendengar hal itu Elizabeth menggeleng kecil, "Ini konsekuensi yang harus aku tanggung, karena itu aku tidak akan keberatan.". Senyum kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajahnya, "Terima kasih atas segalanya, Master."

"Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih, Elizabeth, selamat jalan."

Elizabeth memandang kakaknya yang beberapa menit lalu hanya terdiam menatap Igor, kemudian bertukar pandang menatapnya. Sorot mata Margareth menyiratkan kebencian dan rasa dikhianati oleh adiknya sendiri, "… Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi!"

Pernyataan tajam kakaknya sudah ia perkirakan. Tetapi anehnya hal itu tidak menyakitinya sama sekali. Tidak sesakit penyesalan yang ia simpan terhadap ketidakmampuannya menghentikan kepergian Minato saat itu. Berkebalikan dari nada tidak bersahabat kakaknya, Elizabeth mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan, "Margareth nee-san, maafkan aku… jaga dirimu baik – baik."

Margareth memalingkan mukanya berlawanan dari arah pintu keluar Velvet Room. Menyuruh adiknya pergi sesegera mungkin dari hadapannya.

Elizabeth, dengan buku tebal yang selalu ia bawa, melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu menuju tempat Minato Arisato berada, tidak lagi menengok ke belakang.

**.:0:.**

**_The Great Seal_**

**_Unknown time_**

Entah sudah berapa lama ia disini, di ruangan tak berdimensi, di hadapan pintu megah berwarna keemasan yang menjulang tinggi kokoh, sendirian. Segala cara telah ia lakukan, semua pengetahuan yang telah ia dapatkan sebelumnya sebagai asisten Velvet Room sama sekali belum membuahkan hasil. Konsentrasinya terbagi dua karena Erebus selalu menyerangnya.

Erebus, kristalisasi keinginan semua makhluk hidup yang menginginkan kematian, selalu datang dan menyerang tidak ada habisnya. Semua perhatiannya tertuju pada satu — patung yang menjadi pusat dari segel emas itu. Meninju, mencakar, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk meraih Nyx, untuk mengabulkan permohonan terbesarnya — kematian. Tetapi targetnya berubah tatkala kehadiran seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama untuk kedua kali, mengusik perhatiannya. Ia memfokuskan semua kekuatan yang dimilikinya untuk menjatuhkan wanita itu. Karena ia yakin kali ini usahanya pasti akan berhasil. Satu lawan satu.

Elizabeth melompat ke belakang dengan gesit, keluar dari jangkauan cakar Erebus, menyebabkan makhluk itu semakin menggeram tidak sabar. Segera saja ia mengeluarkan Bufudyne untuk menghentikan gerakan wanita itu namun usahanya lagi – lagi gagal, karena Elizabeth menukar Persona yang sesuai di saat yang tepat, menahan serangan tanpa luka sedikit pun seakan sudah membaca pergerakannya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal ini, tikus kecil!" Elizabeth menatap makhluk itu dengan penuh kebencian. Ia tidak ingin membuang tenaga sedikit pun untuk mengalahkannya, prioritasnya hanya membebaskan Minato dari The great Seal, karena itulah Elizabeth hanya terus menghindar dan bertahan. Kesempatannya hanya satu kali. Namun tidak untuk Erebus dan mimpinya.

Andai saja ada hal yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian Erebus sehingga dapat memberikan cukup waktu untuk Elizabeth membebaskan Minato. Apapun itu. Hanya saat ini Elizabeth memohon dengan sungguh – sungguh. Tinggal selangkah lagi, tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan Minato begitu saja. Bila ia lakukan itu berarti ia tidak ada perubahan sama sekali dibandingkan saat terakhir Minato berada di Velvet Room, dimana ia tidak sanggup untuk menghentikannya pergi. Penyesalan yang ia tanggung selama ini sudah cukup berat dan perih, tidak ingin lagi menanggungnya. Cukup satu kali saja.

Langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari salah satu dari kepala Erebus berhasil mensejajari punggungnya dan bersiap menyerang. Detik terakhir sebelum serangan itu mengenainya terucap sebuah kalimat kecil,

"Maafkan aku…"

**.:0:.

* * *

**

** Author's note:** Halo, _back with_ Nana bagi yang sudah baca fanficku sebelumnya. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan akhirnya jadi juga bikin fic yang temanya sedikit berat. Spotlight Minato A. & Ryoji M. itu bukan yaoi ya, ingat… soalnya sasaran _spotlight_nya mereka berdua sih, bukan _love interest_.

Tambahan lagi, untuk judul dan permulaan chapter ini ada beberapa bagian yang aku kutip dari lagunya De'e yang albumnya Recto Verso. Lagunya 'Grow A Day Older' dan 'Back to Heaven's Light'. Bagi yang lagi _mood dengerin_ lagu yang mendayu – dayu, lagi _bete_ sama pacar yang _boke_ (?) atau semacamnya, aku sarankan dengerin lagu itu. Entah kenapa '…wah' gitu…

Terakhir karena fic ini akan jadi fic series terpanjang yang pernah aku tulis, maka segala saran, kritik dan kelitikan (?) aku terima lewat _review_ atau PM. Di sini juga bagiannya **Q&A**, jadi untuk yang me_review_ bakalan aku beri pengumuman aja kalau cerita ini sudah aku _update_. Hitung – hitung _Say Thanks_ atas _review_ yang kalian diberikan.

_Regards_, **Iwanishi Nana**.


	2. You Already Knew The Answer

**UNKNOWN**

**Chapter 2: You Already Knew The Answer**

Should I answer it? As you've known all along…

A Persona series fanfic.

Spotlight Minato A. & Ryoji M.

**Warning: Contain Major SPOILERS.**

Disclaimer: Persona series © ATLUS.

* * *

**.:0:.**

_A woman,_

_Lone alone in the darkness,_

_Lurk along with perching roaring,_

_Seek for luminous orb_

_That is fixed at the center of Luxurious Gold Door_

_As she rose an arm to reach it,_

_The only thing that came was,_

_"I'm sorry…"_

**.:0:.**

**_Graveyard Near Naganaki Shrine_**

**_Morning_**

"Anak muda… hei… bangun!" sahut seorang pendeta Budha sambil berusaha membangunkan pemuda yang sedang tertidur di tengah pemakaman itu.

"Ngh…" erang sang pemuda. Dengan pelan ia terbangun dan duduk bersila, namun matanya masih tertutup rapat.

Pendeta Budha itu duduk, mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan pemuda sambil menggoyangkan kedua bahunya, "Kamu sedang apa disini nak? Gelandangan saja akan berpikir 100 kali untuk memutuskan tidur disini, hei—bangun!"

Pemuda itu meneruskan tidurnya tanpa menhiraukan omongan orang di depannya. Butuh waktu lima menit agar usaha pendeta Budha itu membuahkan hasil.

"Uh-huh?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mengucek matanya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain meladeni pendeta ini bila ia masih tetap keras kepala mengganggu tidurnya. Pemuda itu berpikir setelah pendeta itu pergi, barulah ia dapat kembali menjalankan aktivitasnya, tidur.

Sang pendeta hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar anak muda sekarang… lain kali dengarkan kalau orang tua lagi bicara.". Ia memperhatikan penampilannya sekilas. Baju yang pemuda itu pakai, seragam musim dingin SMA elit Gekkoukan. Bukan hal aneh bila pendeta itu langsung menyadarinya, tak ada lagi sekolah lain yang ada di pulau itu mengingat distrik ini semua berada dalam kekuasaan Kirijo Group.

"Nak, kamu tidak tidur disini dengan sengaja bukan? Tentunya kamu masih punya rumah dan orangtua. Pulanglah, jangan membuat mereka khawatir." ucapnya menasehati.

Pemuda itu menjawabnya dengan pelan, terlihat sekilas sorot matanya menerawang jauh sebelum menatap pendeta itu langsung pada matanya dalam – dalam, "Orangtuaku sudah meninggal."

Pendeta itu terkejut. Memang tidak sedikit anak yang bernasib sama seperti pemuda di hadapannya. Tetapi hal yang ia rasakan sedikit berbeda dibandingkan yang lainnya, seakan ia sendiri telah mengalami langsung, rasa kesepian sama yang begitu kelam. Entah sudah berapa lama sang pemuda menanggungnya, ia tidak tahu, tetapi ia mengerti dan bersimpati. Semua hanya disampaikannya lewat tatapan bola matanya yang hitam keabu – abuan. Dan itu berlangsung kurang dari lima detik.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak menyadarinya, nak, sungguh." pendeta itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Tidak ada yang dapat ia perbuat. Kamu memang tidak dapat mengharapkan semua orang memiliki kemampuan telepati atau apapun yang dapat membuatmu agar tidak mengatakan kalimat itu berulang – ulang. Meskipun bila kamu tipe seseorang yang lebih suka memendam segala sesuatu dalam dirimu, bukan seseorang yang suka menggembar – gemborkan nasibnya untuk menarik simpati orang lain.

Sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak perlu.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, anda hanya belum mengenalku." jawab pemuda itu tulus. Memang benar, pendeta Budha itu tidak salah. Ia juga manusia seperti dirinya.

Sang pendeta Budha memposisikan tangannya untuk berdoa, "Hatimu baik, nak. Budha memberkatimu.". Pendeta itu kemudian menyiratkan kalimat – kalimat sutra dalam setiap gerakan mulutnya dengan pelan dan tenang.

"Terima kasih." jawab sang pemuda. Ia merasa tidak nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu. Terlalu berlebihan dan menempatkan sesuatu pada hal yang tidak seharusnya. Ia diperlakukan seperti orang yang sudah meninggal. Kenyataannya? Tidak seperti itu. Tetapi apa daya, pemuda itu pasrah saja karena sepertinya pendeta itu cukup keras kepala, dapat dianalogikan seperti kepalanya yang licin dan tanpa rambut alias bo—

"NAK!"

"WAAHHH!" teriaknya kaget.

"Lagi – lagi kamu tidak mendengarkanku!" ucap sang pendeta yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

Pemuda itu hanya dapat tertawa gugup, "Ah-haha-ha…".

Dalam hati, sang pemuda berpikir, _"Kalau aku benar – benar mendengarkannya, berarti aku mengakui tidak berada di dunia ini sekarang."_

**~0~**

**_In Front Of Naganaki Shrine_**

**_Morning_**

Setelah dipikir – pikir, menjadikan pemakaman sebagai tempat tidurmu meskipun hanya semalam tidaklah menyehatkan. Beratapkan langit dan hembusan angin dari pepohonan di sekitarnya dengan lantai batu sebagai kasur tanpa atribut, bantal dan guling, alhasil seluruh badannya terasa remuk. Alasan itu bukan bermaksud mengkamuflasekan rasa 'ketakutan pada hantu' karena hal itu sama sekali tidak terlintas, khususnya untuk orang seperti dia yang selalu berpikir rasional.

Sekali lagi ia harus berterimakasih. Cara berpikir yang telah ia latih sejak kematian orangtuanya sangatlah berguna untuk diaplikasikan dalam kehidupannya yang semakin dewasa. Khususnya saat kau menghadapi seorang pendeta Budha keras kepala, yang pada pertemuan pertama berlaku seakan – akan sopan terhadapmu dengan membacakan sutra untuk orang meninggal hanya karena kebaikan kecil. Memang hal yang baik berlaku seperti itu, bila kau membacakan doa yang tepat, tentunya.

Dilema yang baru saja dialaminya tidak hanya itu. Ia merasa lelah. Untuk penceramahan sang pendeta yang tidak ada habisnya hanya karena kau melamun saat ia membacakan sutera dan tidak mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan. Bukan berarti pemuda itu tidak suka mendengarkan orang lain apalagi orang yang lebih tua, hanya saja ia akan benar – benar melakukannya bila itu memang perlu. Intinya, semua yang pendeta Budha itu ucapkan terdengar sebuah omong kosong karena ia tidak mengingatnya sedikit pun, sama seperti alasan mengapa ia tidur di pemakaman tersebut dari awal.

Yang ia ingat hanyalah saat pendeta itu menginterogasinya karena tidur di tempat yang tidak lazim bahkan untuk seorang gelandangan, berlanjut dengan kecurigaan bahwa ia telah kabur dari asrama dan memiliki penyimpangan psikologis, yang tentu saja langsung ditolaknya dengan tegas, dan secara rasional.

Untungnya meskipun pendeta Budha itu keras kepala, dilihat dari kesan pertemuan pertama, ia masih dapat menerima alasan yang menurutnya, rasional.

Bahwa ia punya penyakit 'kebiasaan tidur sambil berjalan', dan bahwa hal ini memang pernah beberapa kali terjadi. Sesuatu yang sudah biasa.

Rasional, pikirnya.

Ia menyadari bahwa untuk lepas dari kondisi yang tidak diinginkan, tanpa sadar kau akan melakukan segala cara, termasuk mempermalukan dirimu sendiri.

"Kau benar – benar terlihat bodoh tadi… Minato Arisato." bisiknya pelan tidak kepada siapapun.

Dengan langkah berat ia meneruskan perjalanan ke asrama Iwatodai, berharap tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui hal ini selain dirinya. Minus, bila pendeta Budha itu seorang penggosip.

**~0~**

**_In Front Of Iwatodai Dormitory_**

**_Morning_**

Minato menggaruk – garukkan kepalanya, berharap mendapatkan pencerahan, "Apalagi sekarang!?"

Bila seorang Arisato memilik penyakit 'kebiasaan tidur sambil berjalan', maka kalimat itu harus dilengkapi menjadi, 'kebiasaan tidur sambil berjalan dan tidak membawa apapun'. Ia memang tidak membawa apapun, termasuk kunci masuk asramanya. Terpaksalah ia tinggal diluar meski hari itu sangat dingin.

Berharap dapat menenangkan diri, Minato duduk di salah satu selasar anak tangga sambil memperhatikan kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Kehidupannya saat ini benar – benar menyedihkan selama ia belum masuk ke dalam teritorialnya. Uang tak ada, dan yang paling utama adalah MP3 player kesukaannya. Tetapi meskipun seperti ini, Minato masih bisa melihat segala sesuatu dari sisi positif, _"Setidaknya aku keluar masih dalam keadaan memakai baju."_ pikirnya lega.

Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu kepulangan penghuni asrama yang lain, karena biarpun kau mengetuk pintu hingga jari – jarimu merah ataupun membunyikan belnya berkali – kali akan percuma saja, belum ada seorang pun di dalam pada jam – jam seperti ini.

Pandangannya melayang ke tumpukan kaleng kosong dan seutas kawat kecil yang cukup panjang, tergeletak di dekat selasar anak tangga lainnya. Pasti pejalan kaki yang hobi 'nongkrong' di tengah malam yang meninggalkannya di sana. Semacam satpam, dan yang paling utama, tidak perlu dibayar selama kau tidak bertatapan muka dengan salah satu dari mereka. Untungnya selama ia tinggal disini hal seperti itu belum pernah dialaminya, selarut apapun ia pulang — tentu saja dengan membawa kunci.

Minato melamun lagi. Benda kecil itu benar – benar berhasil membuatnya sedikit kehilangan kesabaran. Bila tidak bisa jalan ke depan, cobalah memutar balik, pikirnya. Lewat pintu belakang adalah pilihan yang tidak mungkin. Semenjak serangan Shadow bulan April lalu pintu itu selalu terkunci dan pengamanannya pun luar biasa. Terdapat kamera _security_ yang akan menyorot langsung ke arahmu dan membunyikan alarm asrama — penghuni ataupun penjahat sungguhan. Sesuatu yang dialami dua orang idiot pada keadaan yang sama seperti ia sekarang saat bulan Desember. Pilihan yang tersisa adalah memanjat ke jendela kamarnya di lantai dua. Bukan hal yang mustahil mengingat jaraknya tidak begitu jauh. Hanya saja, apa yang harus dilakukannya bila sesampainya di atas sana jendela itu terkunci? Ia tidak ingat. Memanjat diam – diam saja sudah menjadikan ia sebagai penjahat. Membongkarnya, maka kau kriminal. Kesimpulan untuk pilihan yang satu ini adalah, tidak, bila memanjat tanpa ide brilian untuk membongkar halangan terakhir yaitu jendela tersebut, tanpa ketahuan. Kalau saja ada sesuatu, setidaknya kawat…

"AHA!" bola lampu di atas kepalanya menyala terang.

Ia berdiri. Senyum kemenangan terpoles di wajahnya selagi ia memungut seutas kawat kecil yang ada di hadapannya sejak awal dari dekat tumpukan kaleng kosong. Baru kali ini Minato Arisato merasa benar – benar seperti orang bodoh total. Mungkin otak jongkok dua idiot itu sudah menular padanya, tidak ada lagi kemungkinan yang lain karena, meskipun dengan kawat yang ia dapatkan untuk mengambil pilihan jalan masuk melalui jendela, ia sama sekali tidak berminat lagi melakukannya tatkala baru saja teringat pada pilihan ketiga. Perhatiannya teralih kembali ke pintu masuk utama asrama.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melakukan ini. Heh, kau penyelamat, sister…" ucapnya pada diri sendiri, mengingat adik tomboinya sering melakukan hal sama seperti yang akan ia lakukan sekarang.

Minato membengkokkan sedikit ujung kawat kemudian menyelipkannya ke lubang kunci. Ia ingat apa yang harus dilakukan. Memutar pergelangan tangannya ke arah kanan ketika kawat itu berhasil terkait pada roda pengunci hingga…

KLEKK!

_"Sip!"_ pikirnya senang.

Hidup Minato Arisato saat ini benar – benar tidak menyedihkan begitu ia melangkah masuk ke lobi utama asrama Iwatodai tersebut.

**~0~**

**_1st Floor Lobby, _****_Iwatodai Dromitory_**

**_Morning_**

Ia memang sudah menduga tidak akan ada seorang pun yang menyambutnya. Namun, suasana sepi ini, entah kenapa sedikit… berbeda. Minato menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir perasaan tidak beralasan itu dan bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Saat ia hendak meraih knop pintu, tangannya terhenti menyadari bahwa pintu itu sudah sedikit terbuka.

_"Aneh… meskipun tidak sempat kukunci, seingatku sudah kututup."_ batin Minato. Menyadari terdengar suara dengkuran yang familiar dari kamarnya, ia segera masuk dengan sedikit membanting pintu.

BRAKK!

"AWAWWAA!" pria itu terbangun kaget seakan habis bermimpi buruk, kemudian menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan Minato dengan air muka yang sedikit… marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ryoji?" tanya Minato dengan nada yang datar.

Ryoji membetulkan posisi syal kuning yang selalu melingkari lehernya sambil menelan ludah. Salah jawab maka itulah akhir, pikirnya. Ia memilih kata – kata yang tepat sebelum kembali menatap Minato, "Aku senang kau masih mengingatku, Nii-san."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." lanjut Minato tajam, tidak ingin membuang waktu.

"Aku menunggumu. Tapi karena kau belum datang juga, aku jadi ketiduran! Hehehe… he…" tawanya melambat saat menyadari begitu bodohnya kalimat jawaban yang ia lemparkan pada Minato.

Ups.

Terlihat dengan jelas pemuda berambut biru itu tidak senang dengan sikap adiknya yang slebor. Mana ada seseorang yang terlalu lama menunggu menggunakan alasan 'ketiduran', lengkap dengan setelan piyama? Tentu saja tidak termasuk syalnya yang sama sekali tidak _matching_. Kuning dan coklat tua, benar – benar warna toilet, batin sang kakak.

Untungnya itu hanya menjadi ilusi sesaat karena Minato yang kemudian duduk di kursi belajarnya, langsung menanyakan inti permasalahan hari ini, "Kau memindahkanku ke pemakaman itu 'kan?"

"Hm? Apa maksudmu, Nii-san?" tanya Ryoji bingung.

Minato menghela napas sejenak, memang sulit bicara dengan orang idiot, "Pagi ini aku terbangun di tengah pemakaman Naganaki Shrine. Kau tidur di sini. Sudah pasti kau yang memindahkanku ke sana bukan?"

Mata Ryoji membelalak kaget, "Tidak, Nii-san! Aku juga dari sana, maksudku — aku juga entah kenapa tertidur di tempat itu!"

Perkataan Ryoji makin membuat semuanya membingungkan. Minato hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai jawaban.

"Entahlah, aku pun tidak tahu bagaimana, tetapi percayalah Nii-san, aku tidak mungkin melakukannya." ucap Ryoji lirih.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" interogasi Minato.

Kali ini Ryoji terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab meskipun semua usahanya hanya agar terlihat keren, "Entahlah! Aku lupa! Hehehe… he…"

Ups.

"Kau bilang kita tertidur di tempat yang sama, apa kau melihatku?" lanjut Minato tidak sabar meskipun nadanya masih terdengar cukup tenang.

Tangan kanan Ryoji terangkat, menopang dagunya, "Ya, aku ingat melihatmu tidur di sana… tempat aku terbangun tidak jauh dari tempatmu, Nii-san."

Minato, dengan kedua tangan yang sejak tadi ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya, mengepal, "Lalu… kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" terlihat sedikit plesteran urat kecil di pipinya yang tidak disadari oleh si idiot.

"Eh, kenapa? Tadinya mau aku bangunkan tapi karena kau terlihat nyaman sekali, aku jadi tidak tega! Lagipula saat itu aku benar – benar ngantuk dan ingin segera tidur di kasur, badanku sakit semua Nii-san! Hehehe… he…"

Ups.

"Baiklah, Ryoji…" Minato yang sudah selesai mengumpulkan informasi bangkit dari kursi sambil memberikan tepukan keras kedua tangan pada lututnya, "Keluar." perintahnya singkat.

Baru kali ini Minato melihat adiknya yang idiot itu cepat tanggap terhadap sesuatu. Ryoji terpaksa melanjutkan tidurnya di sofa lantai satu, lengkap dengan setelan pakaian toiletnya.

Lega karena berhasil mengeluarkan Ryoji, Minato langsung mengganti seragamnya dengan piyama dan langsung berbaring untuk melanjutkan tidurnya, _"Untuk hari ini saja aku bolos."_ pikirnya sebelum masuk ke alam mimpi.

**~0~**

**_Minato's Room, Iwatodai Dormitory_**

**_09:43 – _****_Morning_**

Kali ini ia terbangun di kamarnya dan mencium aroma roti bakar. Sebuah awal yang baik.

"Pagi!" sapa Ryoji yang sudah memakai setelan sehari – harinya, "Sarapanmu, Nii-san!". Ia menyodorkan piring yang berisi roti bakar ke hadapan kakaknya.

"Memangnya kamu bisa masak?" sindir Minato.

"HEI!" teriak Ryoji sakit hati.

Minato hanya memasang senyum kemenangan selagi tangannya mengambil sepotong roti.

"Tidur di sofa, membuatkanmu sarapan, lalu hanya ini yang aku dapat?" tanya Ryoji cemberut.

"Tidak ada yang memintamu 'kan?" jawab Minato enteng, "Lagipula salahmu sendiri dengan enaknya tidur di sini setelah MEMBIARKANKU tidur di tempat itu."

"Nii-san, kau benar – benar tidak lucu." kata Ryoji yang terkena telak oleh pernyataan barusan. Ia kemudian duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Ryoji," Minato memanggil, membuat adiknya memasang perhatian penuh, "Mengapa kau di sini, sebagai 'Ryoji'?" tanyanya serius. Kepingan ingatan kembali mengalir dalam otaknya. Hal yang ia ingat hanyalah Ryoji, sang Thanatos.

Ryoji sedikit menunduk sedih, "Entahlah, Nii-san. Aku kemari berharap kau dapat menjawabnya untukku."

"Kau sendiri tidak tahu?" tanya Minato, bingung.

Mendengarnya lagi Ryoji hanya menggeleng kepalanya, "Yang aku tahu hanyalah… saat kau selalu bersamaku di tempat 'itu', sebagai segel, dan aku sebagai Nyx,". Ia terdiam sebentar kemudian melanjutkan, "…hingga suatu waktu semuanya terlihat… putih, tidak dapat melihat apapun. Begitu sadar, aku sudah berada di pemakaman itu, begitu juga denganmu, Nii-san."

Minato memalingkan muka ke arah pintu kamarnya, _"Segel… Nyx…?"_. Ia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berkata, "Seharusnya aku sudah mati!". Ia ingat semuanya sekarang. Mengenai segel, pertarungan terakhir di puncak Tartarus, Nyx, dirinya, semuanya. Minato mengerutkan alis, "Mungkin Mitsuru-senpai tahu sesuatu."

Sebelum Minato selesai mengganti pakaiannya dan keluar, Ryoji langsung memotong, "Tidak ada lagi orang yang tinggal di sini."

Minato menoleh ke arah Ryoji, ekspresi bingung tersirat dengan jelas di mukanya.

Ryoji yang sudah lebih dulu tiba di tempat ini sebelum Minato, dapat berkata dengan yakin, "Sepertinya mereka sudah lama pindah."

**~0~**

**_Minato's Room, Iwatodai Dormitory_**

**_10:10 – _****_Morning_**

"Lama, tepatnya?" tanya Minato yang dengan tenang tetap mengganti piyamanya.

"Hari ini tanggal 19 Desember 2011 menurut berita yang aku dengar tadi pagi, jadi… mungkin sudah sekitar 6 bulan atau lebih." kata Ryoji yang belum mendapatkan kepastian.

"Berarti mereka pindah setelah lulus SMA Gekkoukan…"

"Itu masih perkiraan, Nii-san. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, tempat ini memang sudah ditutup." komentar Ryoji.

Minato berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci mukanya. Meskipun tempat ini sudah ditutup tetapi masih terawat dengan baik, terbukti air dan listrik masih dapat digunakan.

"Hal lain yang tidak aku mengerti…" ucap Ryoji memecah keheningan ruangan itu.

Setelah selesai mencuci mukanya Minato mengambil handuk muka dan berbalik menghadap Ryoji, menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan.

"Mengapa barang – barangmu masih ada di sini ya?" tanya Ryoji dengan muka lugu.

Minato hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia masih memaklumi bahwa idiot ini belum lama hidup sebagai manusia. Tentunya ada kebiasaan masyarakat yang belum ia ketahui, "Mereka memang sengaja membiarkannya, semacam tradisi untuk menghormati seseorang yang telah meninggal."

"Hmm… itu berarti Nii-san masih memiliki semuanya, termasuk nomor kontak mereka 'kan?" lanjut Ryoji dengan nada yang tenang menyembunyikan rasa antusiasnya.

Minato terdiam sejenak dengan handuk di kedua tangannya. Mata masih terpaku pada handuk kecil berwarna biru itu sebelum akhirnya menengadah ke langit – langit kamar, "… Tentunya hal yang aneh bila seseorang yang seharusnya sudah meninggal tiba – tiba menghubungimu." ekspresi kesedihan menemani bersamaan dengan ia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Nii-san... mereka mungkin akan kaget, tetapi bukan berarti itu menjadi alasanmu untuk tidak menghubungi mereka," kata Ryoji berusaha menghibur Minato yang, meskipun penampilan luarnya tampak selalu tenang dan dewasa, masih memiliki keraguan untuk hal – hal tertentu. "Tentunya karena mereka sanggup menerima keberadaanku, maka keadaanmu yang sekarang bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin."

"Tidak!" bentak Minato. Bola matanya yang hitam bertukar pandang dengan birunya bola mata Ryoji.

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Minato berkata lagi, "Maaf… aku hanya… bingung," tangannya menutupi betapa depresi topeng yang dipakainya saat ini, "Ryoji?"

"Ya, Nii-san?"

Saat menengadah, wajah Minato kembali pada ekspresinya yang biasa, "Ada yang ingin aku pastikan."

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Ryoji agar menangkap maksud Minato. Dengan segera ia menjawab, "Tentu, Nii-san.". Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya saat ini, seakan isyarat tersebut sudah dikirimkan lewat telepati.

Minato bergegas mengecek laci meja dan lemarinya. Setelah mendapatkan barang – barang yang ia perlukan, ia keluar dari ruangan dengan Ryoji mengikuti di belakang.

**~0~**

**_Graveyard, Near Naganaki Shrine_**

**_19th December, 2011 _**

**_11:05 – _****_Daytime_**

Kedua orang pemuda itu berjalan di antara batu – batu nisan. Hari itu masih cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berziarah mengunjungi kerabat dan famili mereka yang telah lebih dulu pergi. Tetapi tidak untuk keduanya. Tujuan mereka sama sekali berbeda.

"Nii-san," panggil Ryoji.

"Simpan dulu pertanyaanmu." Minato menjawab tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada satu tempat yang belum terlalu asing baginya pagi itu.

Ryoji menghela napas dan segera menyamakan ritme langkah Minato yang semakin cepat. Tujuan mereka sudah tidak terlalu jauh.

Mereka berhenti sesampainya di depan sebuah batu nisan yang masih cukup tampak baru, terbukti dari ukiran tulisannya yang masih mengkilap. Di batu nisan itu tertulis,

'Minato Arisato'

'Lahir, 12 April 1992'

'Meninggal, 5 Maret 2010'

Minato memandangi tulisan di batu nisan itu. Namanya. Tidak ada lagi alasan yang tersisa mengapa ia dapat berada di tempat itu, begitu pula Ryoji. Matanya kosong dan menerawang jauh sementara otaknya memikirkan segala hal yang masuk akal dari semua fenomena yang aneh ini. Tangan dalam sakunya mengepal begitu keras sampai ia dapat merasakan kuku – kukunya menancap begitu dalam pada kulit.

Ryoji, meskipun tidak menampakan keterkejutannya namun ia yakin hatinya berkata seperti itu. Kebingungannya, keberadaannya, semuanya. Sedikit pun hal – hal tersebut tidak dapat dijelaskan. Tak ada yang mampu. Rasa ketakutannya terbaca saat Minato yang kemudian berbalik menatap, berbicara mewakili isi hatinya,

"Bila kau, ataupun aku, berada di sini sekarang… akankah tragedi itu terulang kembali?"

Seakan menjawab, desiran suara daun – daun pohon di sekitar pemakaman tersebut memberikan harmoni yang membuat atmosfir di sekitar mereka terasa begitu berat. Apa yang telah Minato katakan, ataupun ketakutan yang Ryoji pendam dalam hatinya, semuanya bukanlah menjadi sebuah pertanyaan.

Itu adalah pernyataan untuk awal dari 'akhir' yang baru.

**.:0:.**

**

* * *

**

** Author's note: **Wah, chapter ini pasti menimbulkan pro dan kontra. Mengenai pemotongan cerita serta adik dan juga tanggal lahir Minato. Hmm, yang jelas semuanya memang untuk keperluan fanfic, seperti penanggalan dan kaitannya terhadap event setelah ini. Semuanya melalui pertimbangan yang matang, tenang saja, dan itu bukan tanggal lahir aku (cek _profile_ page Nana kalau belum percaya).

Lalu, terdapat beberapa perubahan format penulisan cerita yaitu pada _setting_ tempat dan waktu dibuat tebal agar mudah dibaca serta _align center_ untuk beberapa kalimat di chapter 1. Selain itu aku juga ikut saran dari **lalapyon** soal penambahan tanda baca sebelum tanda petik di akhir kalimat. Seperti ini jadinya, sesuaikah? _Thanks_ untuk sarannya!_ Misstype_ pun sudah aku perbaiki. Untuk beberapa chapter ke depan aku akan tetap konsisten dengan format seperti ini, kalaupun ada perubahan akan kutulis dalam bagian **author's note**, seperti biasa.

Aku benar – benar minta maaf untuk **AiNeko-chan** karena lupa menambahkan kata '**SPOILER**' di bagian bawah judul dan awal cerita. Sekarang ada, bisa dicek. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur tahu, ya… anggap saja _Walkthrough_, hehehe… he…

Ups.

Dan untuk **WindPurpleDragon** serta **'T-800' MacTavish**, sesuai pesanan cerita ini sudah aku update, (pengumuman untuk semuanya juga…) tapi mungkin untuk keluaran chapter 3 nanti agak sedikit terlambat berhubung kerjaan **A Fool For The Priestess** masih ada, dan… aku harus lakukan penelitian dulu karena ada beberapa bagian untuk cerita yang tidak diperbolehkan salah.

Namun aku usahakan semuanya selesai sebelum dua minggu yang akan datang, semoga (_life's starting to get me…_).

Akhir kata dan tidak akan bosan – bosannya aku ketik, segala saran, kritik dan tanpa kelitikan aku terima dengan _inbox_ kosong (bukan dengan tangan terbuka), lewat PM atau _review_. Kalau untuk yang satu ini pasti aku balas! Hehehe… he…

Ups.

Thanks bagi yang sudah mau baca fic ini dan _Special Thanks_ sekali lagi untuk** lalapyon**, **WindPurpleDragon**, **AiNeko-chan** dan **'T-800' MacTavish** yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk me_review_. Pengumuman keluarnya chapter 3 nanti aku kirim lewat PM, _so stay tune_!

_Regards_, **Iwanishi Nana**.


	3. Across With Tales Of Telos And Thanatos

**UNKNOWN**

**Chapter 3: ****Across With Tales Of Telos And Thanatos**

…Then I hear something, unclear, unreveal, and untouchable…

A Persona series fanfic.

Spotlight Minato A. & Ryoji M.

**Warning: Contain Major SPOILERS.**

Disclaimer: Persona series © ATLUS, related OST songs are not mine.

* * *

**.:0:.**

_Two man with similiarities,_

_Eye fixed to one another,_

_Gazing as solemn growing in pain_

_Ache in the hear__t then_

_Fear released,_

_As the truth unfold_

_Without realizing,_

_That the beginning of an End is upon the world_

**.:0:.**

**_Graveyard, Near Naganaki Shrine_**

**_19th December, 2011 _**

**_11:28 – _****_Daytime_**

Ryoji menutup matanya, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa semua yang terjadi saat ini hanyalah mimpi. Namun, ia sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa tidak ada tempat untuk lari.

Segala yang ada di hadapannya adalah kenyataan.

Membuka matanya kemudian menengadah ke langit yang biru. Apakah kedamaian ini akan sirna? Hanya karena keberadaannya di sini, sebagai salah satu bagian dari kehidupan?

Ia mengurung dirinya dalam kegelapan kembali saat kelopak matanya tertutup. _"Apa yang kupikirkan? Bukankah sejak awal, tidak ada kehidupan apapun untukku?"_ batin Ryoji saat ia berusaha memikirkan jalan terbaik untuk keluar dari permasalahan ini, seperti yang ia berikan pada S.E.E.S. dulu.

Di tengah keheningan itu Minato tiba – tiba berbisik, "_Psst_… Ryoji!". Orang yang dituju menatap kakaknya dengan penuh kebingungan, "Ada apa, Nii-san?"

Untuk pertanyaan Ryoji, Minato hanya menunjukan jari telunjuknya ke arah pintu masuk pemakaman yang mereka lalui tadi. Ia menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud. Saat ini memang tidak ada siapapun di sana. Tetapi mereka dapat merasakan…

…

Kehadiran Persona-user lain yang datang mendekat… menuju tempat tersebut.

…

Ryoji, menyadari aura familiar yang ia rasakan, segera berbalik menghadap kakaknya dengan wajah antusias, "Nii-san, itu mere—wahhh!"

Sebelum ia selesai, dengan cepat Minato menarik lengan Ryoji dan langsung bersembunyi di balik pepohonan yang tidak jauh dari sana. Hanya mata yang terpasang dari balik persembunyian, Minato mengamati tempat yang baru saja ia dan Ryoji tinggalkan. Bersamaan dengan itu, sembilan orang, atau tepatnya tujuh orang dengan satu robot wanita dan seekor anjing, memasuki area pemakaman tersebut. Sebuah ikatan bunga terlihat dibawa oleh salah satu dari mereka, seorang robot wanita berambut pirang dengan aksesoris bando di kepala yang berjalan memimpin kelompok tersebut bersama anjing alpha-breed yang dengan setia mengikutinya.

Meski masih belum mengerti mengapa kakaknya begitu menghindari mereka, teman – teman terbaiknya sendiri saat di S.E.E.S. dulu, Ryoji tetap diam. Ia yakin Minato akan menjelaskan untuknya nanti. Kali ini lebih baik ia menunggu.

Tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun, keduanya berbalik menyembunyikan diri dan hanya memasang telinga mereka, berharap dapat menangkap sejelas mungkin percakapan kelompok tersebut tanpa diketahui, setelah mereka sampai di batu nisan yang bertuliskan, 'Minato Arisato'.

Baik ekspresi Minato maupun Ryoji tidak berubah. Topeng 'diam' mereka begitu kokoh terpasang, terutama Minato. Tidak ada rasa benci ataupun rindu yang meluap dalam dirinya. Semuanya terkunci rapat. Untuk semua tindakan yang telah dilakukan, hati kecilnya hanya dapat berkata, _"Belum saatnya kami bertemu…"_

**~0~**

**_Graveyard, Near Naganaki Shrine_**

**_19th December, 2011 _**

**_11:50 – _****_Daytime_**

"Pagi, _dude_!" sapa pria bertopi baseball. Suaranya yang ceria memecah keheningan yang terpaku di tempat itu termasuk dua orang di balik pepohonan. Keduanya hanya tersenyum dalam sepi, seakan tengah bertatap muka langsung dengan pemilik suara tersebut yang tak lain adalah Junpei Iori.

Sebuah suara lain menyusul dengan nada mengejek, "Duh! Buat kamu PAGI, Stupei!? Lihat jam berapa sekarang!". Mereka berdua membayangkan seorang wanita berambut pirang sebahu, dengan ciri khas _heart-choker_ yang selalu ia pakai di lehernya. Sebuah kebiasaan yang hanya seorang Yukari Takeba lakukan.

Dalam keadaan biasa keduanya akan segera bertengkar sambil mengeluarkan celaan terhebat masing – masing. Namun tidak untuk kali ini, saat suara lain menghentikan kelanjutan cerita tersebut,

"Hei! Ada waktunya untuk hal ini!" tegas seorang pria. Intonasi suaranya yang rendah dan berwibawa dimiliki oleh Akihiko Sanada. Bersamaan dengan hal itu, Ryoji mengintip dari balik pepohonan dan mengamati kelompok tersebut. Sekilas ia melihat kakaknya yang kini tengah menatap ke arah dimana kelompok itu berada, dan menangkap perasaan yang tadi terkunci sekarang mulai terpancar di matanya. Perasaan rindu. Ryoji hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke objek semula.

Tawa kecil wanita mengomentari kejadian tadi, "Ahahaha… kalian sama sekali tidak berubah.". Senior yang memakai kemeja putih berenda tersebut memperlihatkan gayanya yang anggun bahkan pada saat tertawa. Cantik dan elegan. Kata – kata itulah yang selalu mengiringi Mitsuru Kirijo.

Anak termuda di antara mereka, Ken Amada, ikut meramaikan suasana, "Benar kata Sanada-san, kalian seperti anak kecil saja." katanya tenang, tanpa menyadari bahwa kata 'anak kecil' yang diucapkannya secara tidak langsung menyindir kedua orang seniornya.

Junpei dan Yukari menatap Ken bersamaan, membuatnya memasang wajah bingung, "Ada apa?" sebelum memasang tatapan tajam lagi pada lawannya. Sebagian diri mereka belum puas selama belum menyerang balik, sebagian lagi merasa _gengsi_ dikatakan 'anak kecil' oleh seseorang yang seharusnya lebih pantas menyandang kata itu sendiri. Digarisbawahi, setidaknya untuk di antara mereka.

Namun sepertinya perasaan tidak mau kalah dan keras kepala mereka melebihi segalanya. Mereka tidak saling mengejek, tetapi mata masih terpaku. Bila dilihat melalui indera keenam, terlihat sinyal – sinyal listrik terpercik dari mata mereka, saling tertuju satu sama lain.

Dengan nada bersahabat, seorang wanita berambut hijau dengan potongan yang pendek, ikut melerai keduanya, "Kita semua datang kemari bukan untuk bertengkar di depan dia, 'kan…". Kecewa karena kata – katanya tidak begitu didengarkan, ia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada wanita yang lebih bisa menangani Junpei, "Chidori-chan juga, katakanlah sesuatu," kemudian pada teman sekamar Yukari, "Aegis-chan…"

Dengan memegang tangan kanan Yukari, robot bernama Aegis berusaha mengalihkan perhatian temannya itu dari Junpei, "Yukari-san…"

Chidori berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi muka yang datar dan menatap pria bertopi itu, "Kau berisik sekali, Junpei."

Hening.

Benar – benar ampuh. Junpei yang tadi masih mengirimkan kalimat perang pada Yukari, kini berbalik menatap pacarnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, "Chi-chidori…!?". Wanita berpakaian _gothic-lolita_ itu hanya menatap Junpei, masih dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah, "Hmm?"

Detik kemudian semuanya tertawa terbahak – bahak, begitu juga dengan Yukari. Dan untuk Koromaru, yang sejak mereka sampai di sana hanya duduk, kini berdiri dan menggoyangkan ekornya dengan antusias. Adegan itu pun tidak luput untuk menghibur Minato dan Ryoji. Mereka tertawa dengan suara yang amat kecil. Hanya punggung Junpei yang dapat mereka lihat, tetapi ekspresi kagetnya tergambar dengan jelas, menjadi alasan mengapa mereka ikut tertawa.

Ryoji yang kemudian menatap Minato berkata, "Mereka semua benar – benar tidak berubah."

Ia pun balas menatap adiknya, "Kau benar." jawab Minato.

Keduanya bertukar pandang sesaat dan kembali menatap kelompok tersebut yang memulai kegiatan mereka sebenarnya. Mengunjungi sahabat terbaik mereka, Minato Arisato.

Mengambil jalan memutar, Minato segera pergi dari area pemakaman itu tanpa berkata apapun pada adiknya. Sadar karena ditinggalkan, Ryoji langsung mengejar kakaknya sambil berbisik protes, "Jahat!"

**~0~**

**_Graveyard, Near Naganaki Shrine_**

**_19th December, 2011 _**

**_12:21 – Afternoon_**

Kunjungan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama, tentunya karena itu hari Senin, mereka harus kembali ke kegiatan masing – masing. Setelah selesai memberikan perpisahan tiba – tiba,

"Arf!" Koromaru menggonggong, menyita perhatian mereka semua.

Aegis yang pertama menyadari langsung mengelus kepala anjing itu, "Ada apa, Koromaru-san?"

"Arf! Woof!" jawab Koromaru senang sambil menggoyangkan ekornya.

Yukari kemudian menghampiri keduanya, "Dia bilang apa sekarang, Aegis?" tanyanya bingung.

Aegis menatap mata merah anjing itu sejenak sebelum berkata, "Koromaru-san berkata, 'ia mencium kehadiran Minato-san'."

"Aww… kamu benar – benar manis, Koro-chan!" puji Yukari.

Junpei menimpali, "Heheheh, cowo satu itu bikin kamu kangen ya!?" katanya jahil.

"Kita semua merindukannya." koreksi Mitsuru yang juga tersenyum.

Akihiko hanya tertawa kecil, "Heh." diikuti dengan Ken di sebelahnya, "Kau benar – benar anjing yang setia, Koromaru!"

Fuuka dan Chidori beberapa saat memandang yang lain sebelum akhirnya Fuuka ikut dalam percakapan, "Koro-chan, kau yakin?" tanyanya sedikit ragu – ragu.

"Arf! Arf!" jawab Koromaru yang kemudian disusul oleh Aegis, "Ia bertanya, 'apa Fuuka-san dan Chidori-san juga merasakannya?'". Spontan semua langsung menoleh ke arah mereka berdua, "H-hei apa maksudnya?" dengan wajah terkejut Yukari menyuarakan isi hati semua orang di sana kecuali Fuuka dan Chidori, yang masih tetap tenang,

"Medea memberitahuku, Minato-san baru saja meninggalkan tempat ini setelah memperhatikan kita." Chidori kemudian menoleh ke sebelahnya untuk mendapatkan kepastian, "…Begitu pun dengan Juno." lanjut Fuuka disertai sebuah anggukan kecil.

**.:0:.**

**_Iwatodai District_**

**_19th December, 2011 _**

**_12:26 – _****_Afternoon_**

Tidak ingin diketahui, Minato mempercepat langkahnya menjauhi pemakaman Naganaki Shrine. Ia juga acuh apabila Ryoji masih di tempat itu, tetapi asumsinya salah saat sebuah suara menghentikannya,

"Mengapa kau lari?". Pertanyaan yang sederhana tetapi begitu kompleks. Kalimat itulah yang tengah mengganjal dalam hati Minato, dan Ryoji telah berhasil menariknya ke permukaan.

Memang tidak ada alasan berarti untuk menghindari mereka, bila kondisinya sangat jauh berbeda.

"Aku tidak lari, hanya saja tak ada yang kuperlukan dari mereka." jawab Minato.

Dari kalimat itu Ryoji tahu bahwa Minato sedang berusaha membohongi dia, dan dirinya sendiri, "Meskipun saat ini tak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan untuk kita — untukmu, apa sedangkal itukah kau menilai 'persahabatan' kalian selama ini?"

Pemuda berambut biru itu terdiam sejenak, untuk saat tertentu perkataan Ryoji selalu ingin mengujinya, dan ia benci hal itu. Ia yakin, bahwa _dia_ sudah tahu, namun selalu mempertanyakannya lagi, "Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjawabnya — kau tentu tahu."

Merasa provokasinya berhasil, Ryoji kembali memancing perasaan Minato. Ia menggeleng kecil pertanda jawaban untuk kakaknya.

"Kau bohong." nada yang dingin mulai terdengar dari intonasinya.

"Lalu, apa bedanya denganmu?" tanya Ryoji. Ia tidak peduli bila karena ini Minato akan kehilangan kesabaran. Ia hanya ingin Minato jujur, paling sedikit, pada dirinya sendiri, "Bukan itu yang ingin kau katakan, bukan itu yang menjadi alasanmu menghindari mereka."

Mendengar Ryoji, Minato tidak berkata apapun. Tenggorokannya tercekat, tak sanggup membantah bahwa perkataannya memang benar. Entah bahaya apa yang menanti, ia hanya tidak ingin melibatkan teman – temannya seperti tragedi dua tahun lalu. Sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Benarkah?

Ia mengaca lebih jauh lagi pada perasaannya. Ikatan dengan banyak orang yang berharga bagimu terkadang mengarahkan ucapan dan tindakan untuk tidak mau mengakui, bahwa kau sungguh – sungguh mencintai mereka dari lubuk hati yang terdalam — seperti yang baru saja ia lakukan. Dan alasan mengapa ia melarikan diri karena ingin melindungi mereka, sebagian besar itu adalah benar.

Namun sesungguhnya, ia sedang mempertahankan 'cangkang'nya mati – matian. Ia memang tahu, alasan kedualah yang paling mendasari alam bawah sadarnya — bahwa ia takut ditinggalkan sendirian lagi, ia hanya tidak ingin mengakuinya dan selalu menangguhkan dengan kata, 'tak kuperlukan' atau 'tak kubutuhkan'.

Ia lebih sanggup untuk melepaskan, daripada dilepaskan. Ia akui.

Tetapi kini ia tahu, bahwa ikatan yang telah ia jalin tidak akan semudah itu hancur, selebar apapun jurang yang telah memisahkan mereka. Pada kehidupan, maupun kematian.

Selain itu ada hal lain yang baru ia sadari.

_Thou art I… and I am thou…_

Idiot ini…

_From the sea of thy soul I cometh._

…ternyata sejak awal memang sudah merencanakannya.

_I am Orpheus Telos, Master of Strings…_

Rasa hangat memenuhi tubuh tatkala Persona itu masuk dan bersemayam dalam lautan jiwanya.

"Kau benar – benar menyebalkan." ancam Minato yang anehnya, kini tersenyum.

"Pujian untukku!" kata Ryoji, kembali ke dirinya yang semula. "Kalau kau lari karena takut ditinggalkan sendiri lagi, kenapa tidak katakan dari awal?" tanyanya, berusaha menggoda Minato.

Terlihat sedikit warna merah yang merona di pipi kakaknya, "…Karena kupikir akan terdengar memalukan…"

"_Cutie_…! Nii-san, sayang sekali kamu laki – laki…" ucap Ryoji, nadanya terdengar sangat kecewa.

Minato _sweatdropped_. Menjijikan! Orang ini sudah gila, pikirnya. Berharap dapat menyelamatkan diri, Minato segera pergi dari tempat tersebut setelah berkata, "Idiot.", meninggalkan Ryoji untuk kedua kalinya.

"Nii-san, aku cuma bercanda!" teriak Ryoji protes sambil berusaha menyusul Minato, lagi.

**~0~**

**_Graveyard, Near Naganaki Shrine_**

**_19th December, 2011 _**

**_12:32 – Afternoon_**

Keheningan tengah mengiringi tempat itu. Tetapi bukan aura ketenangan seperti sebelumnya, melainkan kesedihan. Semua terjadi hanya karena beberapa kata dari dua orang wanita pemilik _field_ Persona, Fuuka dan Chidori. Keduanya terdiam, menunggu respon teman – teman mereka hingga salah satu dari kelompok tersebut berkata,

"Dasar, kupikir apa… kalian terdengar seperti Stupei barusan!" Yukari berkata, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kaget akan pernyataan Yukari, Fuuka bermaksud meyakinkan sahabatnya kembali, "Tidak! Aku serius, Yukari-chan!" teriaknya.

"Oke… oke… pertama kujelaskan bahwa semua usahamu percuma saja, Fuuka. Aku tidak pernah takut akan, kau tahu, _hantu_ dan semacamnya," tegas Yukari. "…dan terakhir, itu tidak lucu! Jangan membuat lelucon untuk hal – hal yang berhubungan dengan dia."

Yukari memandang Fuuka tajam, menahannya untuk berkomentar lebih jauh. Tahu kalau ia tidak ingin disela, gadis itu menundukan kepalanya dan tidak berniat bicara apapun lagi.

Yang lain terlihat berpikir keras. Perkataan Yukari mungkin ada benarnya, bahwa hal tersebut hanya sebuah lelucon, tetapi haruskah membantah apa yang sudah diucapkan oleh seorang Fuuka, terlebih lagi, Chidori?

Sebelum mencapai penyelesaian suara Yukari kembali terdengar memecahkan lamunan mereka semua, "Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya kita berlama – lama disini. Aku masih ada urusan, kalian juga 'kan? Terutama kau, Ken-kun, izin sekolahmu hanya sampai siang ini, jangan bolos." ucapnya sebelum berbalik lari, pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aku juga." susul Akihiko. "Jangan salah sangka, bukannya aku tidak mempercayaimu, Yamagishi, Yoshino. Mungkin kalian benar – benar merasakan dia — dari atas sana," tegasnya.

Dengan wajah kecewa karena tidak dipercayai untuk yang kedua kalinya, Fuuka berpikir, "_Mungkin… memang hanya perasaanku, tetapi…"_

"…tetapi, soal dia hidup kembali, maaf, aku tidak pernah mempercayai hal – hal seperti itu." lanjut Akihiko yang kemudian menatap Ken, "Ayo, kuantar."

Anak laki – laki berambut coklat tersebut menatap mereka satu persatu hingga akhirnya melangkah pergi, "Sampai nanti, semuanya."

Sekilas ia menatap ke belakang, mengecek keadaan Fuuka sebelum benar – benar menghilang dari pandangannya dan menemukan bahwa…

…gadis itu memang tidak berbohong.

Saat ia ingin kembali ke tempat itu, Akihiko langsung menariknya pergi menuju SMP Gekkoukan.

…

Tiga orang. Melihatnya Fuuka hanya dapat menghela napas putus asa, "Tak apa – apa bila kalian tidak percaya, hal ini memang, kurang masuk akal…" katanya pada yang lain.

"Aku percaya."

Fuuka menoleh dan menemukan sumber suara yang berasal dari seniornya, "…Mitsuru-senpai…"

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Tak ada yang tidak mempercayaimu ataupun kau, Yoshino. Karena aku sendiri, meski tidak melalui Artemisia, juga merasakan kehadirannya… sedikit."

"Woaa! Senpai, kau juga!?" teriak Junpei kagum.

Mitsuru mengangguk, "Baik Akihiko, Ken dan Yukari, mereka hanya… belum siap…". Ia terdiam sebentar hingga berkata lagi, "… terutama Yukari."

"Yukari-san?" tanya Chidori.

Dengan enggan Aegis menjawab, "…Sewaktu hidup, Minato-san adalah… kekasih Yukari-san…". Untuk menguraikan kata tersebut pita suaranya terasa panas. Semenjak ia mendapatkan emosi dan hati manusia, ia selalu cemburu pada kenyataan itu. Namun tidak menyangka akan separah ini, terutama saat ia mengetahui kemungkinan bahwa Minato, telah hidup kembali.

"Pastinya Yukaricchi masih suka, meskipun masa pacaran mereka bisa dibilang yah, sebentar." lanjut Junpei, "Cowo satu itu benar – benar pengecualian buat dia."

"…Begitu rupanya…"

Junpei, melihat kesempatan lain untuk bicara tidak lagi membuang waktu, "Lalu, sekarang kita _ngapain_ senpai?" tanyanya pada Mitsuru.

Mendengarnya wanita yang dituju tersenyum kecil, "Kita perlu sedikit… bukti." ungkapnya dengan nada rahasia.

"Arf! Arf!"

"Ahahah… maaf tapi kau harus menunggu sampai malam ini."

"Malam ini…?" kata Aegis yang juga tidak mengerti.

Mitsuru menjelaskan semuanya dalam satu kalimat, "Kita berkumpul lagi menjelang tengah malam… di asrama S.E.E.S. …"

**~0~**

**_Shinshoudo Antiques, Paulownia Mall_**

**_19th December, 2011 _**

**_13:48 – Afternoon_**

"Meskipun sudah mendengar semuanya, tapi aku masih tidak percaya.". Wanita setengah baya itu kemudian duduk di kursinya, tersenyum.

"Sepertinya anda tidak terlalu terkejut?" tanya Minato.

"Tidak, aku terkejut, sungguh, walau sedikit banyak aku sudah memperkirakan bahwa cepat atau lambat, hal ini pasti akan terjadi." jelasnya.

"Waw, Madam! Kau hebat! Apa kau peramal!?" susul Ryoji dengan mata yang berbinar – binar.

"Bukan, aku lebih tepat semacam… Persona-user _consultant_, tapi kalau kau ingin memanggilku begitu aku tidak keberatan, ohohohoho!" Mendengar tawanya Minato _sweatdropped_ lagi. Meskipun sudah sering ke tempat ini, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan suara tawanya itu.

"Lalu, ada yang bisa kubantu?" lanjutnya ramah.

Minato langsung membicarakan intinya, "Madam, bisakah kau melakukan _Persona Weapon Fusion_, untuk hasil malam ini?"

Madam menaikan kedua alisnya, "Mengapa terburu – buru begitu?"

"Keadaan mendesak, Madam~" kata Ryoji seperti anak kecil, "Jadi, bisakah?

"Jangan meremehkanku, hanya butuh 6 jam," Madam meyakinkan kedua tamunya dengan tambahan, "_Material_nya?"

"Ini," jawab Minato cepat sambil mengeluarkan sebuah senjata tongkat yang telah lebih dulu dibawa dari gudang senjata kamarnya, "…Dan, kupilih dia…". Minato menggerakan telapak tangan kanannya mulai dari muka, hingga dada bagian jantung kirinya. Beberapa detik kemudian cahaya biru muncul dan berkumpul di tangan tersebut. Saat dibalikan, tampak sebuah kartu dengan Persona Devil Arcana, Beelzebub.

_"Nii-san seperti pesulap!"_ kagum Ryoji dalam hati.

Madam mengamati kartu Arcana di tangan Minato, "…Hmm… ok, tetapi hasilnya akan sedikit berbeda…" katanya ragu – ragu.

"Maksud anda?" tanya Minato dan Ryoji bersamaan.

Beliau mengerutkan alisnya sebelum menjawab, "…Bukan sesuatu yang aneh, masalahnya apa kau dapat menggunakannya nanti?"

"Bukan aku, si idi—maksudku, Ryoji yang akan memakainya," Minato lalu menjelaskannya lagi, "…Seperti aku, dia bisa menggunakan berbagai macam senjata. Aku asumsikan… hasilnya akan seperti 'itu'?"

"Benar.". Mendengar percakapan dua orang ini Ryoji hanya memasang tanda tanya. Dari Madam, ke Minato, kemudian ke Madam lagi, lalu kakaknya, namun tetap saja tidak mengerti, _"Pusing, mereka seperti berada di dunia lain…"_

"Kalau begitu tidak apa – apa." Minato meyakinkan.

"Ok," Madam menyetujuinya dan bangkit berdiri, "Biarkan aku bekerja sekarang, ingat, jam 9 malam ini, anak – anak."

"Terima kasih banyak, Madam," balas Minato sebelum keluar dari toko itu, "…Dan tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang kami.".

"Tentu, sampai nanti." jawabnya.

"Dah! Madam~!" kata Ryoji melambaikan tangannya lalu beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

**~0~**

**_In Front Of Shinshoudo Antiques, Paulownia Mall_**

**_19th December, 2011 _**

**_14:36 – Afternoon_**

"Nii-san, aku ingin tanya."

"Kalau ini mengenai bentuk senjatamu, tidak perlu khawatir, bukan sesuatu yang aneh." jawab Minato tenang.

Ryoji memegang kepalanya beberapa saat, "Bukan itu, aku tahu kita ke sana mencari senjata yang sesuai untukku, tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" desak Minato.

Dengan muka tidak bersalah Ryoji kemudian berkata lagi, "…Apa itu '_Persona Weapon Fusion_'?"

Duh!

"Lalu…" lanjutnya lagi.

Minato yang sudah pusing, tanpa pikir panjang langsung menjawab setengah berteriak, "Apa!?"

Senyum Ryoji melebar, terlihat sekali kalau ia menginginkan sesuatu, "…Aku ingin pergi ke Mandragora!" teriaknya gembira mengalihkan pembicaraan, seraya menunjuk tempat karaoke yang tepat berada di sebelah toko antik.

"Kita tid—HEI!" terlambat, Ryoji sudah menghilang.

Anak itu…

**~0~**

**_Mandragora Karaoke, Paulownia Mall_**

**_19th December, 2011 _**

**_14:40 – Afternoon_**

"Kau tidak bilang padaku kalau ini _goukon_!" teriak seorang wanita. Rambut coklatnya yang panjang, lurus tanpa poni terlihat berkilau meskipun tempat itu sedikit remang – remang. Ia membetulkan kacamata yang dipakainya, "Aku pulang! Aku harus belajar untuk ujian."

"Ya ampun Chi-chan… kalau aku bilang tentunya kamu tidak akan datang 'kan?" bujuk temannya, "Lagipula cowoku yang atur, kenapa kamu khawatir!? Percaya deh sama aku!"

"Benar, Chihiro-senpai, lagipula ketua OSIS sepertimu sudah terlalu baaanyak belajar dan berorganisasi, sekali – sekali main _ngga_ masalah 'kan?" ujar seorang juniornya.

Gadis yang bernama Chihiro itu akhirnya luluh juga, "K-kau yakin tidak apa – apa?" balasnya curiga.

"Pasti!" teriak dua orang temannya, "Nah sekarang ayo! Cowoku menunggu di dalam! Dia bilang, teman – temannya keren, kaya, _plus_…"

"A-apa?" tanya Chihiro gugup selagi ia ditarik oleh keduanya menuju ruang 4 yang sudah di_booking_.

"…mahasiswa!" lanjut juniornya genit.

Ketiga siswi SMA Gekkoukan itu akhirnya masuk ke ruang VIP Mandragora karaoke.

**~0~**

**_VIP Room 7 Mandragora Karaoke, Paulownia Mall_**

**_19th December, 2011 _**

**_20:01 – Night_**

Satu jam sebelum pukul 9 malam. Tapi anehnya meskipun ada dua orang di ruangan itu, yang terdengar hanya suara satu orang, dan dapat dipastikan itu Ryoji.

Minato tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa idiot ini menyanyi tanpa henti di karaoke? Itu masih misteri…

"Nii-san, giliranmu!" ucap Ryoji sambil menyodorkan _mic_ yang baru saja dipakainya.

"Teruskan." perintah Minato singkat untuk kesekian kali.

Kemudian, bagaimana mungkin malam yang nanti menjadi serius dapat diisi sebelumnya oleh karaoke!? Tentu saja mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa idiot ini sudah menghabiskan seluruh uangnya, untuk ruangan VIP dan makanan kecil, ia tidak keberatan — sedikit balas budi atas Orpheus Telosnya. Tetapi satu hal yang menjadi masalah…

"Ah! Tampaknya ini menarik, PLAY!" teriaknya _hyperactive_.

Di layar TV tertera judul lagu, yang telah sukses membuat bulu kuduk Minato jauh lebih merinding dibandingkan sebelumnya.

'Muscles Blues'

'Atsushi Kitajoh'

Ia memang suka lagu – lagu Atsushi Kitajoh, sama seperti Shoji Meguro dan Lotus Juice, tetapi untuk yang satu ini, tidak.

…Selera idiot ini terlalu aneh.

**~0~**

**_VIP Room 4 Mandragora Karaoke, Paulownia Mall_**

**_19th December, 2011 _**

**_20:09 – Night_**

Untuk ruang _regular_ tentunya akan penuh bila dipadati oleh enam orang, tetapi tidak untuk VIP. Dalamnya luas, terdapat panggung _performance_ dan 3 sofa ukuran sedang. Penempatan yang tepat untuk acara _goukon_, dimana dua orang, laki – laki dan perempuan, duduk di sofa yang sama.

"Giliran kita! Ayo!" teriak teman wanita Chihiro yang bernama Erika.

Alunan lagu dan suara tepuk tangan dapat terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Gugup, Chihiro hanya memfokuskan perhatian pada minumannya untuk gelas ketiga. _"Kupikir akan jadi latihan yang baik, tetapi ternyata tidak semudah ini."_ pikirnya.

Teman duduknya, Takamichi Ryohei, justru berusaha menarik perhatian Chihiro meskipun gadis tersebut belum sekali pun menatap matanya, "Fushimi-san, ada orang yang kamu sukai?"

Spontan Chihiro kaget. Jawaban yang keluar membuatnya makin gugup, "Y-ya…"

"Siapa? Seniormu? Apa dia tampan?" tanyanya bertubi – tubi.

"Dia… sangat tampan, juga baik," mukanya memerah saat mengucapkan nama orang yang dimaksud, "…Dia seniorku, Minato-san…" ucapnya malu – malu.

"Oh ya? Meskipun begitu tentu aku masih punya kesempatan bukan!?" lanjutnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Ap—TIDAK!" teriak Chihiro, membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya, "U-um…"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa, tak terkecuali Ryohei, "Ahahah, Fushimi-san, kamu terlihat manis sekali!" pujinya.

"Payah, langsung ditolak, Ryo!? Pamormu turun ya!" ejek pacar Erika.

"Ditolak! Ditolak!" kata temannya satu lagi.

Selagi mereka tengah beradu mulut, junior Chihiro tiba – tiba mengeluh, "Chihiro-senpai… aku ngantuk…", kemudian disusul Erika, "Ng… padahal baru jam… 8…" sebelum Chihiro menjawab keduanya langsung tertidur pulas di pangkuannya. Tidak terhindarkan, ketua OSIS tersebut pun, tidur seketika di tempat itu.

Sesaat setelah para wanita tertidur, senyum kemenangan milik tiga orang lainnya mulai terpasang.

_"…__No sanity, body aching, control your own fate__…"_

"Minato…san…" bisik Chihiro dalam mimpi, tidak menyadari bahaya yang ada di dekatnya.

_"…__Invisible, real enemy, ruin your mind__…"_

**~0~**

**_VIP Room 7 Mandragora Karaoke, Paulownia Mall_**

**_19th December, 2011 _**

**_20:18 – Night_**

"…_BURN MY DREAD_~~! _…BURN MY DREAD_~~!" teriak Ryoji sambil bergaya seenaknya.

Minato cuek saja, meskipun suaranya bagus dengan iringan lagu 'Burn My Dread' favoritnya, pikirannya sudah tidak ada di ruangan itu karena sesaat tadi ia merasakan… sesuatu…

"_I will BURN MY_—!"

…Dan sepertinya Ryoji juga telah menyadarinya. _"…DREAD…"_

"Shadow." bisik Minato pelan. _"This time I'll grapple down,"_

_"That God of Fear,"_. "…Tidak, mereka beda denganku." ungkap Ryoji.

"Arah Barat Daya…" lanjutnya. _"And overthrow him into Hell's fire!"_

Keduanya bertapapan dan mengangguk kecil, _"…BURN MY DREAD…"_

kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu, _"I'll shrug the pain and run 'till I see the sunlight again!"_

_"Oh… I will run… burning all, regret and dread…"_, dengan _player_ yang masih menyala.

_"… and I will face the sun, with the pride of the living…"_

**~0~**

**_VIP Room 4 Mandragora Karaoke, Paulownia Mall_**

**_19th December, 2011 _**

**_20:19 – Night_**

Satu.

Pintu ruang karaoke itu terbanting keras.

BRAK!

Perhatian ketiganya teralihkan saat kedatangan dua tamu tak diundang… "!?—Brengsek!"

_"—__Down down to the base,__"_, "Tiga kecoa.", _"__The sound you're about to hear is deep down hip hop,__"_

"RASAKAN INI! HAH!"

Tiga.

_"__What you gone do when they start to come up,__"_, "…Oke!", _"__Well they've already come up to surround you up,__"_

BUK! BLETAK!

Delapan.

_"__To dis you at a world cup but I guess it depends,__"_, "Idiot, belakang!", _"__On how you gone behave in that moment,__"_

"KURANG AJAR!"

Dua belas.

_"__Huh, a moment of truth tell me what's really happening,__"_, "Okie-dokie!"

THWACK! BUG!

Lima belas.

_"__Their rhyme is nothing but you've got everything,__"_, "Tukang pamer."

"DASAR SIALAN!"

Tujuh belas.

_"__Bro, you've got everything but you dunno anything…__"_, "Ahahahahah!"

PRANG! BRUK!

Dua puluh.

Tiga orang tumbang dan semua selesai, dalam hitungan detik.

Sssss……

TV _player_ yang selesai memainkan lagu berbunyi konstan.

"Ah~! Leganya… kau tahu Nii-san? Kita seperti pahlawan!" teriak Ryoji senang.

"Terserahlah…" Minato melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan sosok yang ia kenal, "…Fushimi-san!?"

"Fushimi-chan? Ah!" teriak Ryoji lagi sebelum menghampiri gadis itu.

Minato mengecek Chihiro dengan seksama. Denyut nadinya, sedikit tidak normal dan dapat dipastikan bahwa… "Obat tidur." ucap Minato singkat.

"Kecoa ini? Pantas saja…" kata Ryoji sambil mengamati tiga laki – laki yang sedang terbaring pingsan, sudah pasti akibat 'pembantaian' yang telah kakak-adik itu lakukan. Otak jahil Ryoji mulai bekerja, _"Hukuman mereka kurang berat…"_. Seketika itu juga, "Aha!"

Ryoji merogoh saku celana mereka masing – masing, dan menemukan apa yang ia cari — dompet. Dari isi tiga dompet yang ia temukan anehnya semua plastik, dan plastik, dan plastik lagi… dengan dua lembar uang kertas ¥5,000. Miskin sekali, pikirnya.

"Kalau kau berniat mengambilnya, batu nisanku akan kuubah menjadi namamu, Ryoji." ancam Minato yang sudah menyadari perbuatan adiknya itu.

Ryoji cemberut, "Tadinya, tapi _ngga_ jadi. Siapa juga yang butuh sampah – sampah ini." ungkapnya sambil menunjukan plastik – plastik yang ia temukan.

Minato cuma menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "…Itu kartu kredit, idiot… terlebih lagi, _Gold_…"

"Wah!?" mata si adik mulai berbinar – binar.

Minato menatap tajam Ryoji sebelum dia berbuat lebih jauh, "Kembalikan ke tempat semula."

"Yah…" sahutnya kecewa.

"Bila hilang tentu Fushimi-san dan yang lain akan dituduh mencurinya." lanjut Minato, "…Selain itu… tentunya kau ingin hidup lebih lama 'kan?"

"Nii-san… sebaiknya kau perbaiki selera humormu…" kata Ryoji pasrah sambil menyimpan benda – benda temuannya ke tempat awal.

"Bantu aku." perintah Minato setelah adiknya selesai, "Sepertinya ruang sebelah kosong dan belum dikunci."

Senyum Ryoji kembali melebar, "Kuulangi, ternyata kau punya selera humor juga, Nii-san!". Ia bangkit dan mulai membantu menggotong laki – laki yang pingsan tersebut satu persatu ke ruang sebelah. Entah apa yang kedua orang itu lakukan pada mereka supaya jera, itu menjadi misteri berikutnya.

…

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Fushimi-chan dan lainnya?" tanya Ryoji.

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan terbangun, kita pergi. Hampir jam 9."

"_Yes, sir_~" Ryoji keluar dari ruangan dan menuju Shinshoudo Antiques, diikuti Minato dari belakang sebelum terdengar…

……Sssss……

_"…Anak… bodoh… kalian…TAHU APA!?"_

……Sssss……

_"—naka!?… KAU! … Brengsek!"_

……Sssss……

_"Sen—! Awas!"_

……Sssss……

_"……Persona…… IZANAGI!"_

……Sssss……

…suara apa itu?

"Ada apa, Nii-san?" kata Ryoji, membuat orang yang dipanggil menoleh.

_"Perasaanku saja…"_, "Bukan apa – apa." jawab Minato. Masih ragu, ia melirik ke ruangan mencari asal sumber suara namun hasilnya, nihil.

……Sssss……

Karena yang terdengar hanyalah suara dari TV karaoke _player_.

**.:0:.**

**

* * *

**

** Author's note: **Pengumuman _readers_! Ada perubahan pada tanggal lahir Minato pada chapter 2, aku sesuaikan dengan _official birth_ berdasarkan _post message_ dari _nickname_ **Dr Casey** di Gamefaqs dari 28 November 1991 menjadi 12 April 1992, sesuai saran dari banyak orang dan _member_ yang sudah me_review_ fanfic sejauh ini. Aku belum cek ke Atlus _webpage_ tetapi untuk sementara aku ubah saja. Hanya karena kalimat kecil itu benar – benar membuatku mengerjakan ulang chapter 3 ini dari awal lagi, karena tanggal Minato terbangun sengaja aku pilih hari yang dekat dengan ulang tahunnya, semacam untuk _dramatic scene_ di chapter 4, tetapi akhirnya ya tidak jadi. Sedikit kecewa juga karena _ngga_ sama dengan hari ultahku, tapi, _oh well_.

Selain itu ada penambahan sedikit _Disclaimer_ dan setting waktu serta tempat sedikit di chapter 2, keseluruhan di chapter 3, konsekuensi atas perubahan tanggal lahir Minato.

Chapter ini mungkin jadi (agak) sedikit _song fic_, terutama di bagian Minato dan Ryoji di **VIP Room 4 Mandragora Karaoke**. Sengaja dibuat seperti itu karena aku tidak merasa adegan tersebut sebagai sesuatu yang harus dijelaskan, bertempat di ruang karaoke, yang, mau tidak mau harus berpacu dengan ritme lagunya, 'Backside Of The TV' Persona 4 OST. Jadi bayangkan saja seperti apa adegan pertarungannya, ya.

Untuk lagu 'Muscles Blues' OST Persona 4 tentunya kalian tahu itu hanya musik tanpa lirik, tetapi anggap saja ada oke! :D

Persona Minato yang baru, Orpheus Telos (Orpheus Kai -- Japan version) adalah **SPOILERS!** Persona Arcana _Fool_ dengan status Str terhadap semua elemen dan bisa diperoleh bila memaksimalkan semua _Social Link_ Persona 3 dalam sekali _Playthrough_. Ada yang sudah punya?

Lagu 'Burn My Dread' tentunya _Opening_ OST Persona 3, tetapi yang _full version_nya. Lirik yang Ryoji nyanyikan itu ada di bagian sebelum akhir lagu. Dan ada satu kalimat liriknya yang tidak terdengar jelas serta menurutku kurang sesuai dengan lagunya, bila ada yang tahu aslinya tolong beritahu: _"This time I'll grapple down,"  
_

Di chapter 3 ini akhirnya terungkap juga kalau ini adalah **CROSSOVER P3 & P4**, apa kalian sudah sadar sebelum chapter ini keluar? Kalau iya, hebat! Tetapi setelah mereka bertemu terbayangkah akan seperti apa akhir tujuan yang harus mereka cari dan capai? (Halah…) Sengaja aku buat sesuai dengan judulnya, **UNKNOWN**. Yang sepertinya sudah tahu, ya, pura – pura _ngga_ tahu aja. XD

Keluaran chapter 4: pemberitahuan, akan lebih lama dibandingkan sebelumnya karena Jumat nanti ada _special_ kuis yang menanti, jadi anak baik dulu ah…

Bila ada ketikan yang salah beritahu juga ya, soalnya aku belum sempat _edit_ cerita ini.

Pemberitahuan tambahan: Yang mengarang lagu 'Muscles Blues' adalah **Atsushi Kitajoh**, bukan Shoji Meguro. Maaf aku lupa, karena Shoji Meguro biasanya penyumbang terbesar untuk lagu - lagu Persona, maka aku jadi berpikiran ke arah sana (-_-;). Selain **Shoji Meguro** dan **Atsushi Kitajoh** tentunya juga ada **Kawamura Yumi**, **Hirata Shihoko** dan **Lotus Juice** (bila digabungkan hingga Persona 4).

Thanks bagi yang sudah mau baca fic **UNKNOWN** dan _Special Thanks_ untuk** 'T-800' MacTavish**,** WindPurpleDragon**, **lalapyon**, **AiNeko-chan**, **neraraaa-**, **Tetsuwa Shuujin** dan **clownKuma** yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk memberi saran dan me_review_.

**Akhir kata tentunya: _Review_ please…**

_Regards_, **Iwanishi Nana**.


	4. Fortune Teller

**UNKNOWN**

**Chapter ****4****: ****Fortune Teller**

For the first I never bother them, yet I can't help to think why… it sure hit the spot…

A Persona series fanfic.

Spotlight Minato A. & Ryoji M.

**Warning: Contain Major SPOILERS.**

Disclaimer: Persona series © ATLUS, related OST songs are not mine.

* * *

**.:0:.**

_For some moment I petrified,_

_To hear something unclear,_

_To sense something that's oblivious to see,_

_Yet it is too real to be untouched._

_Strange…_

_And what that could be?_

_I couldn't ask anybody for now_

**.:0:.**

_**In The Middle Of Thick Fog**_

_**Unknown Time**_

_Saat aku membuka mata, hanya kabut dan kegelapan pekat yang tercermin, hingga terdapat sedikit perasaan ragu apakah aku benar – benar telah melakukannya atau tidak. Tempat ini begitu dingin, dan aku hampir tidak merasakan adanya tanda – tanda kehidupan._

_Sudah berapa lama aku disini? Dan… bagaimana bisa…?_

_Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang terus terngiang dan membebani kepalaku bagai bola logam besi, namun tak satupun jawaban yang kuperoleh. Dengan kedua tangan aku mencoba meringankan rasa sakit yang berdenyut di benakku, tetapi tidak ayal._

_Aku tak merasakan mereka._

_Aku bahkan tidak merasakan apa – apa lagi, kaki–tangan–hingga tubuhku sekalipun. Kehidupanku terkunci di tempat ini yang aku sendiri tidak mengetahuinya, apa, dan mengapa. Karena hanya pencitraan gelap tanpa akhir yang kudapatkan, hanya kesadaran yang tersisa, dan hanya aku yang disini, sendiri. Kesalahan apa yang telah kuperbuat? Apakah… ini yang selalu mereka sebut sebagai, 'sungai perbatasan'? Meskipun ya, mengapa perhubungan antara keduanya amat berbeda? Tempat ini seakan wujud sisi gelap dari keindahan 'sungai perbatasan'. Penuh dengan kebohongan dan kemustahilan. Ataukah… gambaran 'sungai perbatasan' itu sendiri yang telah aku tangkap mentah – mentah? Siapapun… tolong jelaskan padaku…_

_Waktu yang terus berdetak tanpa akhir itu seolah memberikan jawaban yang ingin kutemui. Sebuah limousine hitam melaju cepat ke arahku, membuatku secara refleks menutup mata, sedangkan tubuh tetap berdiri mematung, tak dapat bergerak. Inikah… akhir?_

_Sisa detik yang kumiliki adalah saat cahayanya yang menyilaukan menyorot kelopak mataku dengan tajam dan deru mesin mobil yang datang tanpa belas kasihan, menembus tubuhku._

…

_Tubuh ini memang terasa lelah, tetapi tak ada rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Mimpi…?_

…

_Dengan pelan aku membuka mata dan menemukan tubuhku telah terduduk di kursi, berseberangan dengan seorang kakek tua dan seorang wanita di balik meja kecil berbentuk lingkaran, dalam sebuah ruangan bar mobil. Kusadari deru mesin yang baru kudengar beberapa saat lalu kini tengah menggetarkan lantai yang kupijaki. Tempat ini… limousine itu!?_

"_Selamat datang di Velvet Room."_

**-0-**

_**Velvet Room**_

_**Unknown Time**_

Ia tidak pernah merasa canggung berbicara dengan orang lain, sekalipun ia baru pertama kali menemuinya. Tidak pernah. Ia sudah terbiasa oleh lingkungan baru. Pengalaman yang sudah sewajarnya kau dapatkan bila setiap tahun selalu melakukan registrasi sekolah dan pindah, tinggal bersama saudaramu karena orang yang kau panggil 'Ayah' dan 'Ibu' terlalu sibuk untuk menyandang peran penting tersebut.

Setidaknya, itulah yang ia pikirkan, bahwa seharusnya semua berjalan lancar. Tetapi tidak berlaku untuk kakek tua ini, begitu juga dengan wanita di sebelahnya.

Meskipun tak terlihat, ia dapat merasakannya, aura yang menyelimuti kedua orang ini adalah sesuatu yang dapat kau sebut sebagai 'misteri'. Entah apa yang mereka inginkan, ia tetap harus waspada dan menjaga jarak, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan terhadap orang – orang disekitarnya. Untuk apa terlibat terlalu jauh bila pada akhirnya kau harus bertumpu pada kedua kakimu sendiri?

Pandangannya menatap lurus pada bola mata kakek tua itu. Sebuah pandangan yang menuntut jawaban. Dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah menghilang, kakek tua itu berkata seakan sudah membaca pikiran anak muda di hadapannya, "Ah… sepertinya kami kedatangan tamu dengan takdir yang begitu mempesona…" ucapnya diiringi sebuah tawa kecil.

Merasa bergidik oleh perasaan tidak nyaman sejak ia menginjak tempat ini, pemuda itu bertanya sedikit gugup, "S-siapa kau…? …Ada perlu apa denganku?"

Senyum kakek tua itu semakin melebar, "Namaku Igor… aku akan senang bila dapat mengenalmu, anak muda."

Balasan yang ia terima semakin membuatnya bingung. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban, ia sendiri tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana. Tetapi dengan ketenangan yang tak bersudut, akhirnya ia memutuskan akan menanyakan hal terdasar dari semuanya, "Tempat apa ini?"

"Tempat ini ada di antara mimpi dan kenyataan, ingatan, dan perkara… ruangan yang hanya dapat disinggahi oleh mereka yang telah terikat oleh sebuah 'kontrak'."

Bila pemuda itu sebelumnya bingung atas jawaban yang ia terima, kini ia tidak mengerti. Apa yang kakek tua ini katakan justru semakin menambah tanda tanya di otaknya. Tidak menjawab sama sekali. "Aku tidak mengerti." balas pemuda itu singkat.

Kakek yang bernama Igor itu hanya berkata, "Mungkin, takdir seperti itulah yang telah menanti di masa depanmu."

Benar – benar tidak menjawab, sama sekali. Kakek tua ini sangat aneh.

"Sekarang… bagaimana bila kau memperkenalkan diri terlebih dulu…?" tanya Igor tanpa menghiraukan kebingungan yang pemuda itu alami.

Ia diam beberapa saat, berpikir. Bukan ide yang buruk menurutnya. Akan lebih baik bila kau mengenali karakteristik orang lebih dulu sebelum mengorek informasi yang kau butuhkan. Pertukaran nama, adalah hal yang paling utama, "Namaku Souji Seta."

"Souji Seta…" ulangnya, "Aku mengerti…"

Seakan tahu bahwa pemuda itu menunggu gerakan darinya, Igor melanjutkan, "Baiklah, bagaimana bila kita lihat ramalan masa depanmu?". Ia meletakan tangan kirinya sedikit di atas meja dan membuat ruang antara interaksi itu memancarkan cahaya putih. Sedetik kemudian sebuah tumpukan dek kartu sudah muncul di atas meja. "Apakah kau percaya dengan ramalan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak juga." jawab Souji. Ia tidak mempercayai hal – hal yang dinilainya tidak logis, termasuk ramalan.

Igor mengibaskan tangan kirinya dengan cepat dan seketika itu juga kartu – kartu tersebut tersusun rapi pada tujuh posisi pembacaan kartu tarot. " Setiap ramalan menggunakan kartu yang sama, tetapi hasilnya selalu berbeda…" jelasnya sambil tertawa kecil lagi, "Kehidupan sendiri, mengikuti aturan yang sama bukan?"

Kakek ini memang aneh, tetapi pendapatnya yang terakhir adalah benar. Meskipun ia harus akui seperti itu, ia tetap tidak akan mengubah pandangannya pada ramalan, dianalogikan dengan hidup sekalipun. Sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, prediksi yang tak dapat dipercaya tingkat keakuratannya. Kehidupan mungkin dapat digambarkan dalam kartu, namun bukan berarti kartu itu sendiri adalah kehidupan.

Sekali lagi, sang pemuda menemukan kakek tua ini, aneh.

Saat Souji tengah berpikir, Igor membalikan sebuah kartu yang berada di kiri-atas meja, "Hmm… _Tower_ dalam posisi tegak, mewakili masa depan yang akan datang seketika. Sepertinya suatu bencana mengerikan sudah berada di ambang pintu."

Ia memang tak mempercayai ramalan, tetapi mau tidak mau pernyataan kakek itu membuatnya semakin waspada, "Bencana… bencana apa?"

"Hal yang menandakan bencana itu adalah…", Igor membalikan sebuah kartu lagi, kali ini yang berada di ujung kanan-atas meja, berseberangan dengan kartu yang pertama, "_Moon_, dalam posisi tegak."

"Kartu ini melambangkan 'keragu – raguan' dan 'misteri'… benar – benar sangat menarik.", Igor menjelaskan korelasi antara keduanya, "Sepertinya kau akan menghadapi sebuah kemalangan pada tujuan yang ingin kau raih, dan sebuah misteri besar, akan dibebankan pada pundakmu."

Bukankah kehidupan sendiri memang pada dasarnya seperti itu?

Igor lalu menambahkan, "Suatu nanti, kau akan terikat dengan semacam 'kontrak' ketika kau kembali lagi kesini."

Souji tidak berkata apa – apa, hanya mengangguk setuju. Apapun yang terjadi, terjadilah. Ia tak peduli untuk menanyakan lebih jauh terhadap kakek ini karena sepertinya dia tidak berniat menjelaskan segala sesuatunya secara detail.

"Tahun ini merupakan titik balik takdirmu, anak muda… Bila misteri tersebut tidak terpecahkan, masa depanmu kemungkinan akan lenyap selamanya." katanya memperingatkan pemuda itu.

Souji sedikit tertegun setelah mendengar kata 'masa depan' dan 'selamanya'. Apa kakek ini sungguh – sungguh!? Semua keberhasilan yang telah ia bangun sedikit demi sedikit akan hancur dalam sekali tebas oleh suatu hal yang, ia sendiri tidak tahu, terlebih lagi mungkin, tidak berhubungan dengannya!? Yang benar saja… apa kakek ini hanya datang untuk memberi tahu hal – hal yang buruk? Bila iya, dia telah berhasil membuatnya depresi, seseorang yang tidak peduli akan segala sesuatu tentang ramalan. Sial.

"—_sei!"_

Seakan membaca pikiran Souji, Igor berkata lagi, "Tugasku adalah memberikan bantuan pada tamu kami untuk memastikan hal itu tidak terjadi."

"_Sen… pai!"_

Eh?

Igor mengibaskan tangan kirinya sekali lagi, membuat jejeran kartu – kartu tersebut menghilang. Ia kemudian menoleh ke sebelahnya, "Ah! Aku telah lalai untuk memperkenalkan asistenku padamu. Dia adalah Margareth. Seperti aku, dia juga penghuni Velvet Room ini."

Wanita itu kemudian berkata, "Namaku…"

"_Sial… bangun!"_

Siapa?

"…Margareth—"

"_SOUJI—!"_

**~0~**

_**In Front Of Shinshoudo Antiques, Paulownia Mall**_

_**19**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**20:53 – Night**_

"RYOJI!"

"Ah! Uh-huh!?" tanya Ryoji bingung. Ia menatap kakaknya yang berdiri tepat di depan, masih dengan gaya sehari – hari yaitu dua tangan di dalam saku, tetapi tampak jelas bahwa dia mencemaskannya.

Minato diam, meminta penjelasan. "Hehehe… he… sepertinya aku haus, Nii-san!" kata Ryoji mencoba menutupi hal ganjil yang ia rasakan sebelumnya… perasaan akan seseorang, siapapun itu, tengah terombang – ambing pada perbatasan hidup dan mati. Tetapi yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah mengapa perasaan itu sampai begitu kuat padanya? Ia tidak pernah mengalami hal ini, dulu ataupun sekarang, sebanyak apapun pertukaran kehidupan yang ada.

Ia memang _Death_, tetapi bukan tugasnya untuk menuntun orang pada nasib ini, terkecuali bila cahaya lilin kehidupan mereka telah meredup, atau… orang tersebut yang memintanya. Namun kali ini ia yakin dirinya bukanlah Nyx, tetapi Ryoji, Ryoji Mochizuki seorang. Tak ada lagi tugas yang ia emban sekalipun ia masih tetap Shadow, dengan Thanatos dalam jiwanya. Lalu… apa?

Pertanyaannya tergeletak begitu saja saat Minato berkata lagi, "Semua yang dari Mandragora belum cukup…?" tanyanya dengan sinis, "…Apa boleh buat, setelah ini kita dapat ke Chagall _Cafe_."

Senyum Ryoji mulai melebar, "Kalau begitu aku ingin minum XYZ!" ucapnya seakan berbicara dengan _bartender_.

"Tidak dijual, anak kecil." ejek Minato sembari berjalan ke arah Shinshoudo _Antiques_.

Mendengarnya Ryoji cuma bisa mengeluarkan air mata buaya.

**~0~**

_**Magatsu Inaba 3**__**rd**__** Floor, Mayonaka TV**_

_**19**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**20:57 – Night**_

Pria berambut perak itu terbangun pelan setelah beberapa tetes air menyentuh pipinya.

"Senpai!" teriak seorang wanita yang tidak lain adalah Rise, "Kamu membuat semuanya khawatir!" kedua bola matanya sembab tergenang air mata. Sebelum sempat meyakinkan dia agar tidak perlu menangis, ia merasakan tekanan hangat yang mengalir di tubuh. Aliran kehidupan yang sudah familiar baginya,

"Ngh, Amagi… san…?". Ia memperhatikan kedua tangan pemilik Amaterasu kini tengah mengobati luka sabetan pedang di perutnya.

"Jangan bergerak, Souji-kun," wajah Yukiko terlihat lelah, "…Yang lain sedang menahannya, tidak perlu cemas…"

"A-ada apa?" tanyanya bingung, "Memang apa yang terja—"

…_Tower…_

"Yamato-Takeru, MEGIDOLA!" perintah Naoto, menyebabkan permukaan tanah musuh dan sekelilingnya hancur akibat bola energi cahaya. Sayang, serangan miliknya tidak cukup untuk menumbangkan pria ambisius itu,

"Bocah seperti kalian benar – benar naif…" ancamnya, "Suatu saat kalian akan sadar pada kehidupan membosankan, yang akan selalu membatasi kemanapun kalian pergi!".

Tetapi anehnya Naoto tersenyum, "Belum selesai…" bisiknya. Serangan beruntun, Kanji menjawab melalui sergapan dari belakang, "LU YANG MEMBOSANKAN! MENGHILANG SENDIRI! GA USAH BAWA – BAWA ORANG LAIN!" perisai senjatanya terayun tepat ke bagian leher, "HEAH!!"

BUAK!

"MASIH… ADA!" mentalnya mulai panik mengetahui musuhnya hampir tidak bergeming dan mengarahkan pistol padanya, "SIAL—!!"

DOR!! DOR!!

"UGHH!". Dua tembakan Adachi berhasil membuatnya tersungkur di tanah. Darah menetes dari lengannya yang berotot sementara mulut memuntahkan darah, "UHUKK!"

"Kanji!". Langkah Naoto terhenti tiba – tiba sebelum sempat menghampirinya. Adachi dengan sengaja meletakan kakinya di atas kepala Kanji dengan tatapan angkuh, "Hhh… berhentilah berteriak, preman. Aku tahu kalian hanya berlagak tangguh." tangan Adachi kini mengarah ke pelipis sanderanya, "Coba pikirkan baik – baik… semua yang kutawarkan adalah jalan termudah untuk semua orang…"

Yosuke yang dilanda amarah dan panik dengan lantang berbicara, "Mudah…? APA MAKSUDMU HAH!?"

"Ayolah! Berapa banyak orang yang benar – benar berpikir tentang, mana kenyataan, atau… apa yang benar dan salah? Taruhan—tak ada seorang pun. Karena dari awal juga sia – sia untuk memikirkan hal yang pada dasarnya tidak dapat kau ubah…" mulut pistol itu masih terkunci, "…karena itu semua akan mudah bila kita semua menjadi Shadow. Tak perlu menahan diri sekaligus beranggapan buta, tidak melihat apapun."

Ia mulai menarik pelatuk pistol itu sedikit demi sedikit, "Itulah keinginan semua orang yang takut akan kematian…" ujarnya dingin, mengacuhkan ketidakberdayaan Kanji, "…dan sudah tugasku pada dunia untuk mengabulkannya."

"TAK ADA SEORANG PUN YANG MENGINGINKAN! CUMA KAMU, TOLOL!!" teriak Chie dari kejauhan, mengalihkan perhatian Adachi. Ia menghindari beberapa tembakan peluru sebelum maju memperpendek jarak dan melancarkan tendangan—tepat di kepala.

DUAKK!

Korbannya sama sekali tidak menunjukan perubahan emosi, tiga serangan itu belum berarti apa – apa baginya.

"Tidak mempan!?" Chie terkejut hanya beberapa detik, tapi sudah cukup untuk lawannya mengirimkan serangan balasan,

Adachi menendang Kanji yang menghalangi kemudian memerintahkan Personanya, "…VORPAL BLADE!"

Chie mundur beberapa langkah dan menghancurkan kartu yang melayang di depannya, "Suzuka Gongen!"

"LAMBAT!"

Tidak terhindarkan lagi, serangan itu akan telak diterimanya. Secara refleks Chie menutup mata, menutupi kengerian yang harus dilihat sampai ia merasakan tubuhnya terdorong jauh dari tempat ia berdiri, "KYAA!"

BRUAKK! CLANG! SLASH!

Goresan pedang yang sudah ia perkirakan kini bersemayam pada tubuh rekannya, "YOSUKE!". Chie kemudian berusaha berdiri tetapi jatuh lagi, kemarahannya pada kenyataan mengambil hampir semua energi yang ia miliki.

Pria yang dimaksud hanya melirik sebentar sambil memperlihatkan senyum jahil, "Heheheh… kau tidak apa – apa 'kan, Satonaka?", kedua tangan bersiap dengan kunai yang dibawa, memasang kuda – kuda bertarung, "Giliranku.". Kepribadiannya berubah drastis saat terkonsentrasi lagi pada lawan mereka, "Adachi… KAU!!", intonasi berat terbentuk dari dalamnya luka yang ia tanggung.

Meskipun begitu, pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak peduli, "PERSONA! MASUKUKAJA!". Susano-O menurut dan menghembuskan aliran energi angin, menciptakan aura pelindung yang meningkatkan kecepatan semua sekutu tuannya. Seakan belum cukup, ia menghancurkan kartu biru itu lagi, "DEKAJA!" kali ini untuk lawannya.

Dengan membalikkan situasi, Yosuke ingin memastikan kemenangan mereka secepat mungkin. Ia mengangguk pada yang lain, memberi sinyal serangan balasan. Kali ini harus berhasil.

Sadar akan kebencian yang ditujukan padanya justru makin membuat tawa licik laki – laki itu tidak pernah lepas, "Ya ampun… apa kalian lupa bagaimana saat Shadow milikmu keluar?" tanyanya santai sekaligus menyebalkan, "Dia pasti jauh lebih menikmati kebebasan dibandingkan KAMU!!". Selesai mengeluarkan kalimat itu tubuh Adachi semakin tenggelam dalam aura biru yang ia pancarkan, "Jangan sangkal keberadaan mereka… karena kalianlah yang tidak dibutuhkan untuk DUNIA YANG BARU!!". Pertarungan sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai.

"Hati – hati!" teriak Teddie pada yang lain, "Aku-ma tidak tahu apa yang terjadi!"

Secara sigap semuanya berdiri dan melakukan posisi bertahan. Tahu keadaan akan semakin tidak menyenangkan, Chie bangkit mengabaikan goresan kecil yang tepat memotong urat nadi kakinya, "Ugh!".

"Chie-senpai!" tangan detektif itu meraih sang senior dan menopangnya di satu sisi sedangkan Kanji bertanggung jawab pada sisi lainnya, walaupun luka tembakan tadi belum pulih.

"Aku kuat!" tangguh Chie. Semangatnya tidak sesedikit daya tahan tubuhnya. Ia harus bertahan, hingga akhir.

…

Dari irisan mata abu – abu, ia mengamati pertarungan terakhir tersebut. Salahnya karena mereka terluka. Bila tidak, teman – temannya tidak perlu kewalahan seperti ini. Kalau saja ia lebih waspada saat itu… segalanya akan berkata lain.

…_Moon…_

"Souji-kun, lukamu…" ucap Yukiko heran karena Souji bangun, masih dengan luka yang belum menutup, "Jangan khawatir, Amagi-san." balas Souji diiringi senyum kecil, "Belum saatnya bersantai."

Rise dan Yukiko memandang ketua mereka sejenak sebelum berdiri mengambil posisi masing – masing.

"Rise, _back up_." perintah Souji singkat, yang dijawab dengan kemunculan Kanzeon. Ia menoleh ke samping, memastikan Yukiko bersiap dengan senjatanya setelah itu baru ia memasangkan pedang dua tangan dalam genggaman, "Amagi-san… _support_.". Gadis berbando merah itu mengangguk tak bersuara.

Pandangannya kini terfokus pada sesosok laki – laki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga beberapa jam lalu…

"Semuanya akan jauh lebih cepat… BILA KALIAN MATI!" ungkap Adachi yang telah dibutakan oleh amarah.

…namun mustahil semua akan selalu berada dalam jalur mereka masing – masing. Pikiran manusia adalah hal yang paling kompleks di dunia. Dan ia harus membuktikan bahwa tekadnya pun, tidak sederhana serta tidak berbatas. Karena yang ia bawa, kekuatan ini, merupakan 'pilar' bagi teman – temannya.

…_Masa depanmu kemungkinan akan lenyap selamanya…_

Dan teman – temannya, adalah masa depan untuk Souji.

Tangan kanan pria berjas tersebut yang memegang pistol mulai teracung ke atas, dan sesaat kemudian…

"IZANAGI… MABUFUDYNE!"

Kristal – kristal es berukuran besar mulai terbentuk di sekitar mereka, merenggut derajat panas dalam sekejap sebelum menyebar, terarah runcing pada orang – orang yang membawa masa depan untuknya.

"_Persona change… Daisoujou…"_

Ia telah bertekad, masa depan ini tidak akan menjadi masa lalu yang nanti disesali, "Persona…" panggilnya setengah berbisik pada benda segiempat yang kini hadir di telapak tangan kanannya.

Karena ia tahu bahwa 'pilar' itu…

"MAKARAKARN!!"

…tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya.

CLASH!

**~0~**

_**Shinshoudo Antiques, Paulownia Mall**_

_**19**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**21:04 – Night**_

Madam pemilik toko antik tersebut menawarkan, "Bagaimana?"

Di meja kerjanya kini tergeletak sebuah senjata bilah besar dengan tongkat penyangga yang ukurannya cukup untuk menahan beban pisau tajam berbentuk bulan sabit itu. Warna senjata tersebut berkilau hitam pekat, seperti pada cat mobil hitam baru. Gagangnya, dengan sedikit dekorasi tengkorak di dekat pisau, berwarna abu - abu tua bila kau mengamatinya secara seksama. Tinggi vertikal senjata itu dapat dikatakan sejajar dengan Minato maupun Ryoji, jadi sepertinya benda ini cukup berat untuk digunakan.

Ryoji langsung teriak protes, "Madam, Nii-san! Ini sih arit untuk petani!"

Minato menghela napas, "Mana ada arit sebesar ini… kau harus mengatakannya _Schyte_, idiot."

"…_Bukannya sama saja?"_ pikir Ryoji.

Tidak ingin beradu pendapat, pria bersyal kuning itu segera mengambil senjata barunya dari atas meja, mencoba menyesuaikan diri, "Hmm… Nii-san, cobalah." ucapnya menyodorkan senjata itu pada Minato.

"…Sesuai dengan perkiraan, Madam." kata Minato yang memberikan senjata tersebut kembali pada Ryoji.

Wanita setengah baya itu kemudian duduk di kursinya dengan perasaan lega, "Baguslah, awalnya aku sedikit khawatir bila lengan kurusmu akan terbebani, Mochizuki-san."

"Tidak, Madam! Ini sempurna!" jawab Ryoji, "Aku bisa mengayunkannya tanpa masalah~!". Kemudian ia membuktikan dengan mengayunkannya secara lihai, "Hah! Hiat!"

"Madam?" tanya Minato tanpa menjelaskan sesuatu. Meskipun begitu wanita yang dimaksud tentu mengerti, "Tidak perlu, Arisato-san, anggap saja seperti perayaan kamu kembali, gratis." balas Madam tersenyum, tidak menagih apapun atas hasil kerjanya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Mad—"

PRANG!

…mengayunkan secara lihai, eh?

Minato melotot kaget seakan sedang melihat film horor karena salah satu pot antik koleksi Madam sekarang hanya berupa pecahan kaca yang tidak bernilai. Sudah pasti karena…

"RYOJI!" teriak Minato yang lalu menoleh pada sang pemilik pot, "Madam, ini…"

"Aku koreksi, biayanya menjadi ¥300,000, Arisato-san." kata Madam cuek, masih dengan senyum yang tidak memudar.

Ryoji hanya bisa cengar – cengir pada kakaknya yang sudah memberikan tatapan telepati, _"Kubunuh kau setelah ini, idiot…"_

Ups.

…

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan?" tanya Madam, memberikan cek transaksi dan kartu kredit pada Minato.

"Kami berencana pergi ke Tartarus malam ini," jawabnya sambil memasukan kartu kredit cadangannya kembali ke dompet, "Bila aku yang bertindak sebagai segel berada di sini, tentunya _Dark Hour_, _The Lost_ dan _Apathy Syndrome_, akan kembali lagi seperti dua tahun lalu."

Ryoji yang biasanya ikut serta dalam percakapan, kini sedang terkapar _shock_ hampir tak bernyawa di sudut ruangan. Terlihat benjolan besar bertingkat tiga di kepalanya sementara tubuhnya sendiri tenggelam dalam genangan darah, tangan terjulur kaku setelah menuliskan wasiat, '…Aku ingin berbakti pada Nii-san…'. Konsekuensi atas ¥300,000. Sang pelaku, Minato, acuh saja tidak peduli.

_Lempar batu, sembunyi tangan…_

"Berniat menyelidikinya, hmm? Kau yakin tidak akan mengikutsertakan mereka?" tanya Madam lagi, "Aku memang percaya kau sanggup melakukannya berdua saja dengan kekuatan yang kalian miliki sekarang… namun, lebih banyak lebih baik, bukan begitu?"

Minato menutup matanya sejenak sebelum berkata balik, "Awalnya aku memang berpikir seperti itu, tetapi… aku tidak ingin melibatkan mereka atas kelalaianku.". Ia pun tersenyum, "Bila aku harus pergi kemudian, akan sangat baik kalau mereka mengetahuinya satu kali saja."

"…Terlebih lagi, aku ingin mereka tetap hidup…" lanjutnya dengan nada sedih. _"Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu merasa kehilangan… bila dari awalnya tak ada apapun yang kubawa selain 'ikatan kenangan' kami…"_

"…Sepertinya kau benar – benar serius." kata Madam menyerah, "…Aku tidak akan menahanmu lagi, tetapi ada satu hal yang patut kamu ketahui, Arisato-san…". Minato terdiam, "Bila apa yang kau prediksikan memang benar, kenyataannya akhir – akhir ini tak ada kejadian apapun yang sejalan dengan pemikiranmu."

"Satupun!?" tanya Minato setengah tidak percaya apa yang sudah ia dengar, "…Mungkin efeknya belum terllihat Madam… kau tentu tahu, kami baru terbangun kemarin."

"Kemungkinan tersebut memang ada, tetapi bila seperti itu, seharusnya _Dark Hour_ sudah kembali sejak malam sebelum ini."

Minato menggeleng, mencoba menyangkal, "…Tidak, aku yakin mereka akan datang cepat atau lambat, pastinya kemarin kami terlalu lelah untuk menyadari keganjilan itu."

Madam menarik napasnya dalam – dalam, "Tentunya kau tidak berpikir hanya kau dan teman – temanmu yang mampu merasakannya, bukan?"

"Tidak, aku tahu beberapa ilmuwan yang dulu menyelidiki _Dark Hour_ pun dapat—". Minato menghentikan kalimat dan menatap kaget orang di depannya.

"…Kau melupakanku."

**~0~**

_**Magatsu Inaba 3**__**rd**__** Floor, Mayonaka TV**_

_**19**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**21:29 – Night**_

Mereka kaget pada kenyataan yang tidak terduga. Sesaat sosok tersebut dilupakan karena Adachi. Walaupun begitu, ia tak pernah melepaskan 'pilar' itu untuk melindungi mereka. Tidak pernah sekalipun.

Daisoujou melayang untuk sementara sebelum menghilang masuk ke dalam diri Souji.

"GAHH!" erang Adachi saat serangannya berbalik arah.

"Souji!" teriak Yosuke yang sudah menyadari kehadiran rekannya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." kata Souji sambil mengambil posisi di _frontline_.

Seruan teman – temannya tidak begitu ia hiraukan saat Adachi bangkit, "Anak – anak bodoh…! Kalian tidak tahu kesialan apa yang sudah kulalui!!" bentaknya.

"…Hmmph… 'Tugasku pada dunia.'… hanya orang bodoh yang mau mengakuinya," ucap Souji dengan nada yang dingin, "Kau hanya penjahat!". Ia melompat maju, menyodorkan mata pisaunya, "HEAHH!"

CLANG!! CLANG!!

Yukiko tidak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan ini, "Amaterasu, Mediarahan!". Persona tersebut terkristalisasi dan segera memulihkan semua luka teman – temannya yang menyerang mengikuti jejak sang ketua.

…

Kilatan cahaya berbagai unsur tergambar di mata Kanzeon. Dengan cermat ia memperhatikan segala yang berlangsung di hadapannya saat ini, _"Aku tidak percaya bahwa dialah akar dari semua ini… lagipula, mengapa aku merasakan… kekuatan tersembunyi yang jauh lebih besar?"_. Rise tersentak kaget saat Kanzeon membuyarkan asumsinya, "Hah!?"

Seakan belum cukup, Souji memanggil pendeta itu sekali lagi, "Daisoujou, AGIDYNE!"

Panas yang membakar makin memperparah kondisinya, "Kh…!" Adachi memandang dengan tatapan penuh kebencian kemudian berteriak, "TOLOL…!!"

"Dia datang! Ini pertempuran terakhir…" Rise memompa semangat teman – temannya, "Kita serang dengan kekuatan penuh!". Semuanya mengkonfirmasi dengan memusatkan serangan mereka secara bersama – sama.

"_FULL ASSAULT_!!" perintah Souji segera setelah Rise. Mereka berbaris mengepung Adachi dan merealisasikan _Arcana Card_ masing – masing, bersiap untuk menghancurkannya.

"_Persona change… Yoshitsune…"_

Seakan menjadi tombak aba – aba, Souji berteriak diikuti dengan yang lain, "PERSONA!!"

BLARR!! DUAR!!

Serangan penuh ke delapan kekuatan hati mereka menghempaskan Adachi seperti boneka tak bernyawa ke tanah. Semuanya berakhir…

BRUAKK!

…Ssshh…

"Apa dia… hh… mati…?" ucap Chie terengah – engah. Ia sudah sampai batasnya, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Sepertinya tidak." jawab Naoto, _"All yours… Adachi-san."_. Ia mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya, Rise, Kanji, Teddie, Yosuke-senpai, Chie-senpai, Yukiko-senpai, dan terakhir… Souji-senpai. Pria itu kini mengeluarkan Ardha sang _Judgement_. Efek penyembuhan Persona tersebut sampai padanya, karena tak ada lagi luka – luka dan lecet. Seakan semua dimulai dari awal lagi.

Dan semua, karena 'pilar' itu.

Beberapa menit yang lalu mereka tercerai – berai, serangan pun tidak terarah. Tetapi segalanya berubah dalam sekejap tatkala dia kembali berdiri. Sudah beberapa bulan ini Naoto mengamatinya, sedikit curiga akan keterlibatan mereka, terutama dia, terhadap kasus – kasus yang terjadi.

Namun kali ini naluri detektifnya benar – benar melenceng. Ia gagal untuk membedakan 'kecurigaan' dengan 'ketertarikan'. Ya, benar… ia tertarik, bukan karena kekuatan yang dia miliki, tetapi lebih kepada tumpuan harapan yang dibawa dari orang – orang sekililingnya, serta cara dia menjawab, merealisasikan semua itu.

Mulanya ia tidak ingin mengakui karena tak ada alasan logis yang tepat untuk rasa 'ketertarikan' tersebut. Akan tetapi… kali ini berbeda. Mungkin karena sosoknya sedikit mengingatkan ia pada seseorang…

Lamunannya terhenti mendadak saat terdengar teriakan Rise, "Firasatku benar!". Ia menoleh melihat seseorang yang seharusnya terbaring pingsan di tanah, sekarang bangkit berdiri, "Semuanya, hati – hati! Aku merasakan kekuatan yang lain!" peringat Rise.

Tubuh Adachi melayang ke angkasa, dan dalam sekejap digantikan oleh sebuah bola mata raksasa…

"_Berapa kali pun kau datang…"_ pikir Naoto, menoleh ke arah Souji, _"…Kami tidak akan kalah!"_ ia bertekad dalam hati seraya mengibaskan _revolver_nya.

"Kota ini lebih baik tertelan dalam kabut…" ucap makhluk berbentuk bola mata raksasa itu.

Dalam hitungan detik semua masuk ke dalam _battle stance_ mereka tanpa terkecuali, segera setelah menatap sejenak pria berambut abu – abu itu. Hanya dengan keberadaan dan anggukan kecil darinya, segalanya dapat berubah…

"Resistansi hanya _Light_ dan _Dark_, meski begitu jangan lengah—"

Raksasa tersebut memposisikan kedudukannya berhadapan dengan mereka, "Aku… Ameno-Sagiri…"

…Benar, karena 'pilar' harapan itu akan ada untuk melindungi mereka…

"—Kita tidak boleh kalah!"

…sampai kapan pun.

**~0~**

_**Shinshoudo Antiques, Paulownia Mall**_

_**19**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**21:29 – Night**_

Ryoji yang sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, bertanya, "Apa Madam juga seorang Persona-user?"

"Aku hanya golongan dua, tetapi bukan Persona-user."

"Golongan dua?" Ryoji bertanya lagi, "Err…" alisnya berkerut.

Madam pun menjelaskan, "Golongan dua adalah orang yang memiliki potensi dan ada kemungkinan berakhir menjadi Persona-user, tetapi potensi itu sendiri tidak datang secara alami, dengan kata lain dipaksakan. Fenomena ini hanya dimiliki oleh seseorang pada usia 25 tahun ke atas."

Kali ini Minato yang berkata, "Kalau begitu, golongan satu?"

"Itu kalian," lanjut Madam tanpa membuang waktu, "Golongan satu adalah Persona-user yang memiliki potensi alami dan terbagi lagi atas tiga bagian besar, _Crystal_, _Pearl_, dan _Sapphire_.". "_Crystal _menandakan seseorang yang berada di antara perbatasan sebagai Persona-user atau Shadow, _Pearl_ adalah Persona-user menengah dan _Sapphire_ sebutan untuk Persona-user _expert_."

"Aku baru tahu ada penggolongan seperti itu." ucap Minato.

"Itu hanya indikasi kecil bagi para ilmuwan yang meneliti _Dark Hour_ dan Shadow, tentu saja bukan hal yang harus disebarluaskan."

Minato mengambil kesimpulan, "…Berarti anda juga selalu mengalami _Dark Hour_ itu sendiri?"

"Benar, seperti Takeba… dan Shuji." jawab Madam dengan nada yang pelan di akhir kalimat.

"_Shuji… huh! Laki – laki brengsek itu…"_ geram Minato dalam hati saat teringat pengkhianatan yang pria tersebut lakukan dua tahun lalu. Ia bersyukur sekarang dia sudah mati, ganjaran yang benar – benar pantas.

Menyadari keganjilan kakaknya, Ryoji langsung mengambil alih pembicaraan, "Jadi, tak ada apapun kemarin malam?"

Madam mengangguk pelan, "Semuanya berjalan normal saja di sini."

Kakak adik itu hanya dapat bertukar pandang sampai akhirnya Madam berkata lagi, "…Selain itu, ada hal yang jauh lebih menarik akhir – akhir ini.". Keduanya menoleh, memandang wanita setengah baya tersebut.

Untuk menyakinkan mereka, Madam mengambil beberapa benda dari lemari brankas kemudian meletakannya di meja kerja, yang dapat dihitung semua berjumlah dua buah. Kedua tamu toko itu memperhatikan objek baru di depan mereka, botol kecil transparan tetapi cukup tebal, menampung cairan berwarna kehitaman yang sepertinya tak dapat berhenti bergolak, dibawa atau tidak sekalipun.

Seakan – akan cairan itu hidup…

Minato yang pertama kali menyadari langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, "Madam… ini!?"

"Sudah lama sekali bukan?" kata Madam yang kembali duduk di kursinya, "Mereka tidak bereaksi pada orang biasa, kecuali pada pemilik potensi."

Ryoji masih mengamati objek yang seperti 'amuba' itu. Tetapi ia sudah tahu bahwa mereka adalah bagian dari dirinya. Benar, objek dalam dua botol itu tidak lain adalah Shadow. Perhatiannya teralih saat kakaknya berkata lagi, "Darimana kau mendapatkan mereka, Madam?" tanya Minato mewakili isi hati Ryoji.

"Dari tim forensik kepolisian kota kecil daerah Yasoinaba yang mengajukan permohonan pada tim dokter Kirijo _group_…" Madam menaikan sebelah alisnya, "…Mereka pikir ini semacam racun jenis baru yang digunakan sebagai media kasus pembunuhan di sana, dan memintanya untuk diteliti. Heh… tim dokter itu tidak tahu apa – apa, dan menyerahkan semua prosedurnya padaku sebagai kepala ilmuwan senior."

Ryoji mengambil hubungan di antara keduanya, "Kasus pembunuhan… oleh Shadow? Seperti _The Lost_?"

"Sedikit berbeda, Mochizuki-san, meskipun pada akhirnya menyebabkan nyawa korban hilang. _The Lost_ hampir tidak menyisakan jejak apapun karena korban berubah menjadi Shadow. Tetapi untuk kasus ini, jasadnya masih tersisa utuh. Tim forensik mengklasifikasikannya sebagai racun karena mereka menemukannya tersebar di sel – sel aliran darah korban."

"Masih tersisa utuh!? Bagaimana mereka mengetahuinya?" lanjut Ryoji.

"Itu karena korban ditemukan dalam posisi tergantung-terbalik di antena, segera setelah kabut yang menyelimuti kota Yasoinaba hilang."

"Yasoinaba…" ulang Minato, "…apa anda sudah mengatakannya pada Kirijo-senpai?"

"Ini permintaan rahasia."

Ryoji kemudian berkata seolah tidak percaya, "Sekalipun itu berhubungan dengan Shadow?"

Madam mengangguk kecil, "Begitulah. Lagipula… aku ragu beliau akan mempercayai hal ini begitu saja."

Minato hanya tersenyum setelah memperoleh petunjuk, "…Secara tidak langsung Madam ingin menyerahkan kewajiban ini pada kami?"

"Cerdas seperti biasa, Arisato-san." pujinya, "Jadi?"

Minato menoleh ke arah Ryoji, meminta persetujuan, yang tentu saja dijawabnya, "…Aku ikut!". Ia memasang wajah percaya diri untuk meyakinkan kakaknya.

"Tetapi kami baru akan pergi memantaunya setelah memastikan bahwa tak ada kejadian apapun di sini." jelas Minato.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Yang kuperlukan hanyalah data – data mengenai keberadaan mereka di tempat lain dan metode pembunuhan yang dilakukan. Kebenaran tentang hal ini sudah pasti bukan untuk kupublikasikan pada orang awam.". Kemudian Madam memberi kartu nama miliknya, "Tolong beritahu aku perkembangan yang telah kalian lakukan."

Minato mengambil kartu nama itu dan menyimpan dalam saku mantel hitamnya, "Tentu.". Ia kemudian memandang Madam sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Aku mengerti, rahasiamu aman padaku." ucap wanita tersebut, "Percayalah."

"Terima kasih banyak, Madam, sampai jumpa." kata Minato selagi Ryoji sibuk mengepak senjata barunya agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

"_Oke_, Nii-san!". Minato mengiyakan dan pergi dari tempat itu, "Sampai nanti, Madam~!" lanjut Ryoji yang kemudian menyusul kakaknya keluar.

Madam menghela napas lega setelah mereka pergi, "Aku ragu apa kali ini harus tetap memanggil mereka 'anak – anak' lagi atau tidak… rupanya waktu terus berputar, bahkan untuk kalian sekalipun…"

**~0~**

_**Escapade Club, Paulownia Mall**_

_**19**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**22:03 – Late Night**_

Minato benar – benar dalam masalah. _Stress_. Ia memang menjanjikan segelas minuman untuk Ryoji setelah itu tetapi… harusnya di Chagall _Cafe_! Chagall _Cafe_! Bukan Escapade… ugh. _Timing_ tutupnya tempat itu sangat tidak tepat. Sekarang ia harus _stuck_ di sini dengan lagu disko yang diputar berulang – ulang seperti minta ditampar.

"_Want to be close… to be close…"_

¥51,721 di Mandragora… ¥300,000 di Shinshoudo… entah berapa lagi yen yang harus ia keluarkan di Escapade. Harga minuman di sini tentunya tidak akan sama dengan dua tahun lalu, terutama XYZ… tetapi tidak akan berlaku bila si idiot memesan Oolong _Tea_ saja dan BUKAN XYZ. Kurang ajar anak itu… benar – benar sangat-tidak-tahu-diri. …Eh? Kalau begitu bagaimana dia bisa memesannya dari awal!? Minato hanya mendapatkan Bloody Mary… dan si idiot XYZ!? "_Argh! Aku akan membunuhnya sungguhan kali ini! Mana dia…"_

"_Want to be… want to be…"_,_ "Want to be… want to be…"_

BRUAK! PRANG! GUSRAKK!

"Adududuh…"

"_Udah_ dibilang jangan keluar! _Gue_ bisa _kena_ masalah kalau ketahuan _ngambil_ _part-timer_ anak kecil macam _lu_! Ng…? Gelas – gelas mahal _gue_! _NNNOOOOO~_!"

"Aduh… maaf _bos_… _beneran_,_ ngga_ sengaja! Aku _ketabrak_ benda ini dan—"

"DILIAT DARIMANANYA ITU 'BENDA' ANAK TOLOL!" teriak si pemilik bar.

"Hmm!? KYAA! ORANG! COWO! DARAH! BAJUKU! GANTI RUGIII!" teriaknya histeris.

"KITA YANG HARUS GANTI RUGI TAU! GA SOPAN LU!"

Minato yang hampir tuli dengan sesak mencoba menyaingi teriakan keduanya, "…kh… APAPUN YANG PENTING MENYINGKIR DARI ATAS GUE! LU PIKIR INI SOFA!?"

Kasar sekali. _Stress_ Minato sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"_Want to be… want to be…"_,_ "Want to be… want to be…"_

"H-hi! Maaf!" ucap gadis itu ketakutan yang langsung membereskan pecahan kaca di lantai, berharap tidak bertemu pandang dengan laki – laki yang sudah naik darah tersebut.

"Duh, _sorry_ ya _bos_… dia _emang_ dasarnya _kaya_ begini." kata si pemilik bar mencoba membela anak buahnya sambil membantu membereskan pecahan kaca.

"Tak apa, lain kali hati – hati…" Minato mencoba menenangkan diri, _"Bajuku… terkena Bloddy Mary, hebat…"_. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas.

"_Bos_, _gue_ _beneran_ mau ganti rugi. Mau pesan minum lagi _ngga_? Gratis." pemilik bar itu menawarkan dan sudah seenaknya memanggil Minato, 'bos', sudah pasti karena kejadian barusan.

Sesaat setelah Minato melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan menemukan mangsa yang dicari sebelumnya, ia langsung meminta ganti rugi melalui 'cara lain'. "Tidak perlu." Minato kemudian menatap pria tersebut, "Sebagai gantinya lakukan satu hal untukku." lanjutnya dengan nada rahasia.

"_Want to be… want to be…"_,_ "Want to be… want to be…"_

"Eh!? _Sip deh bos_, asal jangan yang aneh – aneh!" kata si pemilik langsung mengiyakan, "Lalu, apa itu?"

Minato mengisyaratkan tangan agar pria tersebut mendekatkan telinganya, "…Kau ingat orang yang datang bersamaku tadi?"

"Oh… yang lagi _ajep – ajep_ di sana 'kan _bos_? _Pake_ syal kuning?" tangannya langsung menunjuk seorang laki – laki di ruangan utama _club_, "Terus?"

"Kalau kau membebankan harga gelas – gelas mahal ini pada anak buahmu, seumur hidup pun tidak akan terbayar," kata Minato sedikit berlebihan, "Tetapi tidak usah khawatir, lelaki yang kau lihat tadi seorang _gentleman_, terbukti dari perilakunya sekarang bukan?" pemilik bar itu melihat objek yang dituju dengan seksama, dan yakin bahwa dia memang seperti itu, terbukti dari posisinya kali ini yang berada di tengah – tengah kerumunan… wanita. _Playboy_.

"_Want to be… want to be…"_,_ "Want to be… want to be…"_

"Yakin _ga_ apa – apa nih _bos_!?" Minato mengangguk setuju. Si pemilik bar langsung berdiri, "Kalau begitu sih _gue ga_ rugi, si _bos_ _nakutin_ _aja_!" katanya sambil _nyengir_.

"Lalu, tunggu apa lagi?" desak Minato, yang langsung membuat pria itu pergi. Sedangkan ia sendiri? Tentu saja kabur, ada yang ingin ia temui. Seorang peramal wanita.

Yang tertinggal di tempat itu hanya gadis _part-timer_, masih dengan kesibukannya membereskan pecahan kaca. Untuk beberapa saat ia mengamati pria yang ditabraknya sebelum pergi, dan berpikir, _"Rasanya aku kenal… tetapi dimana?"_

**~0~**

_**Escapade Club, Paulownia Mall**_

_**19**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**22:34 – Late Night**_

Biasanya begitu ia duduk di bar tersebut sudah ada segelas minuman yang menemani. Untuk hari ini kebiasaan itu tidak ia lakukan. Tentu karena tatakrama harus dijunjung tinggi… tak baik menolak Margarita atas kebaikan orang lain, bukan begitu?

"Ah… aku sungguh merindukanmu, Minato-san… selamat datang kembali…" sapa wanita itu dengan ekspresi yang nyaris tidak berubah.

Pemuda yang dimaksud segera menempati kursi di sebelahnya, "Lama tidak jumpa, nona.", "_Bartender_, dua Margarita!"

_Tepat._

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum penuh misteri, "Fisikmu belum mengijinkan, Minato-san," katanya, "…Namun mentalmu sudah melebihi orang dewasa…". Ia mendekatkan cairan Margarita itu dan meminumnya tanpa bersuara dalam sekali teguk.

Minato meraih Margarita miliknya dan meneguk sedikit, "Benarkah?"

"Benar," ucap sang peramal selagi tangan kanannya meraih pipi Minato, "…Karena sekeping koin pun tentu memiliki 'sisi' yang berbeda…"

Kata – katanya penuh kiasan seperti biasa, "Koin itu… aku?" tanya Minato seolah tidak mengerti, "…Menurutku semua orang juga demikian, nona." ucapnya dengan halus.

Ia menaikan kedua alisnya sedikit, "Hingga memperoleh pencapaian yang _Sapphire_ dapatkan, _Crystal_ bukanlah apa – apa…" kali ini tangan itu beralih menopang dagunya, berpikir, "…Tetapi lain hal untuk _Pearl_…"

Tiga istilah tersebut bukan sesuatu yang asing bagi Minato, karena Madam baru saja mengatakan hal serupa. Tentunya dia tak akan mengucapkan kalimat yang jauh dari perkiraan, se-abstrak apapun 'pembacaan' yang dilakukannya 'kan?

"…Ya, walaupun samar aku mampu melihat, ke'ironis'an hubungan kalian…" lanjutnya dengan mata terpejam, "…Bagaimana kau akan menghadapi 'keputusan'nya? Pikirkanlah dengan hati – hati…"

Tanpa menunggu respon Minato, wanita itu bangkit dari kursinya dan berkata, "Sampai nanti, dan semoga kau mendapat pencerahan, Minato-san…". Kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan _club_, menghiraukan Minato yang kembali terkonsentrasi pada Margaritanya.

"_Ke'ironis'an hubungan kami…? Terlebih lagi, 'keputusan' siapa yang dia maksud…"_. Pikirannya menemui jalan buntu sampai ia memutuskan untuk menanyakannya pada Madam lebih detail soal tadi,

"_Benar juga, aku belum menanyakannya… tidak menutup kemungkinan ada Persona-user lain yang terlibat dalam kasus itu…"_ ia merogoh saku mantelnya dan menemukan kartu nama pemilik toko antik 'Shinshoudo'.

Merasa ruangan berisik tidak kondusif untuk percakapan _digital_, Minato hendak bergegas keluar sebelum dihentikan oleh suara _bartender_ tadi, "Tuan!?"

"Oh benar juga…" kata Minato, "Adikku yang akan membayarnya." lanjutnya santai setelah menunjuk laki – laki bersyal kuning itu lagi.

"Baik, aku mengerti. Terima kasih banyak tuan!" balas si _bartender_ tanpa curiga sedikit pun.

"Sama – sama.". Tawa licik menghiasi wajahnya hingga ia keluar dari Escapade, _"Gochisousama padaku, idiot."_

Kemiripan dengan Ryoji adalah hal yang amat langka disyukuri oleh Minato. Sekalipun kejadian ini menambah frekuensinya, kenyataan untuk kelangkaan tersebut tidak pernah berubah.

**~0~**

_**Car Parking Lot, In Front Of Paulownia Mall**_

_**19**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**22:47 – Late Night**_

Beberapa saat ia terdiam menatap layar _handphone_nya, memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk bila baik dugaan miliknya dan Madam terbukti. Entah apa yang harus dilakukan, ia bingung, karena Yasoinaba dan Port Island bukanlah tetangga dekat. Pilihan yang tersisa adalah meminta bantuan mereka, atau… bertaruh pada peruntungannya, bertemu dengan Persona-user lain.

_Pikirkanlah dengan hati – hati…_

Merasa waktu terbuang, pilihan sulit seperti itu ia tunda dengan ditekannya tombol _call_ untuk mendengar suara yang ia tunggu,

_Pip pip pip._

_KLEK!_

"_Halo…?_"

"Ini aku." jawab Minato singkat, "Madam, soal kasus di kota Yasoinaba tersebut—"

"_Intuisi yang tajam, Arisato-san,_" katanya, "_Baru saja aku mendapat beberapa info lain._"

_Point_ yang meleset, tetapi tahu kalau wanita ini tidak ingin disela, Minato hanya diam.

"_Tersangka utama kasus pembunuhan itu sudah tertangkap sekitar setengah jam lalu…_". Terdapat jeda sesaat sebelum suaranya sampai lagi, "_…dan perdebatan menarik sebelum hal ini terjadi adalah diinterogasinya seorang_ _pemuda._"

"Lalu?" tanya Minato tidak sabar seolah tak terlalu mempedulikan.

"_Ia menceritakan korelasi metode dan media pembunuhan tersebut dengan—_"

…

"Aku mengerti, secepat mungkin kami akan menyelidikinya ke sana."

_Pip!_

Minato mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya karena semua, sudah jelas baginya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil pilihan kedua. Sekarang, tinggal memutuskan dua hal yang tersisa—_Dark Hour_ dan Tartarus. Ia harus menyusun prioritas sesegera mungkin bila kedua asumsi itu benar terjadi.

Langkahnya berhenti, "Apa aku melupakan sesuatu…?" tanyanya tidak kepada siapapun, "Hmm… perasaanku saja." lanjut Minato cuek, yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke asrama.

Prioritas tersebut benar – benar ia jalankan dengan 'baik'. Bahkan bila harus meninggalkan si idiot sendirian dengan hutang – hutang itu, Minato tidak akan pernah merasa bersalah.

Semua atas nama prioritas, dan profesionalisme.

**~0~**

_**Escapade Club, Paulownia Mall**_

_**19**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**22:56 – Late Night**_

Tawa ringan seorang pria merupakan respon dari cerita yang telah didengar seolah – olah bagian dari komedi, "Anda terlalu memujiku, _bos_!" kata Ryoji sambil memberi tepukan bersahabat di kedua bahu orang itu.

"_Ngga_, _bos_ sungguh seorang _gentleman_, menurut cerita yang _gue denger_," ucapnya sambil sedikit memelas, "Makanya si Sara _ngga_ tanggung – tanggung minta bantuan _bos_…"

"Oh, _ngga_ masalah~ tapi sebelum itu, aku mau lihat yang mana orangnya…" balas Ryoji dengan nada ingin tahu.

Merasa bujukannya berhasil, pria tersebut lalu menuntun Ryoji ke tempat kejadian awal, "Yang namanya Sara _tuh_ ini _bos_!" tunjuk si pemilik bar pada wanita berkuncir dua di sampingnya.

"_Sip_! _Nih_, urus!" perintah Ryoji sambil menyodorkan kartu kredit _Platinum_ miliknya, "Aku mau _ngobrol_ – _ngobrol_ sebentar di sini."

Selagi pemilik bar itu masuk ke balik _counter_, gadis muda itu akhirnya ingat, "Ryoji-senpai!"

"He? Kau kenal denganku?" tanyanya heran, "…Siapa ya?"

"Dulu ak—"

"_Nih bos_, _cepet_ 'kan? _Makasih_ banyak ya _bos_!" teriak pemilik bar dari belakang _counter_, mengembalikan kartu kredit Ryoji.

Dengan gusar _part-timer_ itu berkata lagi, "Senpai, dul—"

"Oh ya, _bos_! Tambahan buat _double_ Margaritanya _udah gue masukin bill_!" teriak si pemilik bar memberitahu.

Kesabaran Sara sudah sampai puncaknya. Tetapi saat ia mau membentak majikan tidak-tahu-diri tersebut sialnya, "_Bos_! _Diem_ dik—"

"Ah! Sara-chan!"

…dipotong lagi.

Tetapi reaksi gadis itu berbeda saat Ryoji yang bicara, "Senpai ingat!?"

"Tentu, gadis secantik kamu terlalu sayang untuk dilupakan!" rayunya, padahal dalam hati ia lupa sama sekali. Tepatnya, tidak mau ingat. Tinggal satu jam lagi sebelum tengah malam, dan waktunya terlalu berharga untuk dihabiskan oleh hal yang percuma. Yah, tiga menit saja sepertinya tidak masalah.

"_Udah denger_ ceritanya senpai? Kalau tadi aku _nabrak_ orang!?" teriak Sara sambil memasang wajah ketakutan.

…Karena siapa tahu dalam tiga menit itu ia mendengarkan sesuatu yang… bernilai.

Satu.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan orang yang kau _tabrak_ itu, Sara-chan?" tanya Ryoji memasang wajah serius.

"D-dia…" kata Sara gugup, "A-aku yakin _ngga_ salah lihat! Suara, wajah, tingginya—"

"Ya?" tanya Ryoji lagi semakin penasaran.

Sara menelan ludah kemudian berteriak histeris, "ARWAH MINATO-SENPAI!! DIA SEDANG GENTAYANGAN DI TEMPAT INI!!". "RYOJI-SENPAI! AKU TA—"

Dua.

PRANG! PRANG! PRANG!

He?

"H-h-hantu…!?" ucap pemilik bar yang menguping, "J-jadi yang t-t-tadi itu…!?" wajahnya yang kaget sudah tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi, "S-siapa!?"

"_Snrk…"_. "Hati – hati Sara-chan, dan _bos_ juga…" kata Ryoji menakut – nakuti, "…kalian bisa… KENA KUTUK!!"

"A—AAHHHHHHH!!"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Keduanya langsung lari mengambil langkah seribu…

Tiga.

"AH—HA HA HA HA HAH!!" teriak Ryoji, ketawanya sudah tidak tertahankan lagi, "MEREKA LUCU SEKALI! AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA—H!!"

…

Benar – benar tiga menit yang bernilai…

**.:0:.

* * *

**

**Author's note:** Kuharap _update_nya tidak terlalu lama (mohon maaf!). Untuk chapter ini terdapat perubahan pada _Disclaimer_ 'Pairing Minato A. & Ryoji M.' menjadi '**Spotlight Minato A. & Ryoji M.**' agar menghindari kesalahpahaman. Selain itu genre cerita diubah dari Adventure/Action/Hurt/Comfort menjadi General/Mystery karena setelah dipikir – pikir jadi lebih sesuai :)

Lagu yang diputar di Escapade adalah _remix_ 'Reincarnation Want To Be Close' oleh **Shoji Meguro**. Kalian akan tahu bahwa lagu ini juga menjadi _back up song_ di anime **Persona ~Trinity Soul~**.

XYZ, Margarita dan Bloody Mary sekedar informasi adalah nama – nama bir di Persona 3, terkecuali Oolong _Tea_, teh.

Hasil _weapon fusion_ dari _nihil weapon_ + _Beelzebub Devil Arcana_ bukan _Schyte_ tetapi _Corpse Staff (spear)_. Modifikasi senjata aku imajinasikan sesuai dengan penggunanya seperti pada _The Reaper_ asli. Memang mirip 'arit' sih…

Dialog pada **crossover** bagian **Persona 4** kusesuaikan dengan game. Khusus untuk bagian Adachi ada beberapa yang diringkas agar tidak terlalu panjang.

Gaya bicara Teddie sedikit… umm, aneh? (Aku = Aku-ma). Hehehe… he… _personal interest_, maaf ya…

Pembagian tingkatan Persona-user itu memang ada, cek **Persona ~Trinity Soul~**, tetapi pada fanfic ini aku buat versi sendiri berdasarkan nama – nama batuan dan artinya dari _website Stone Properties_. Tadinya mau pakai yang sesuai Jepang (_Suiseki_, dll), karena pusing, _ngga_ jadi deh. Ini artinya: _Sapphire = Protection, Luck, Peace of Mind; Pearl = Intuition, Divination Aid; Crystal = Astral Projection_.

**Shuji = Shuji Ikutsuki**. Untuk yang belum kenalan aja :D

Takamichi Ryohei dari chapter 3 dan Sara di chapter 4 adalah fiktif, nama _numpang lewat_. Tetapi peramal di Escapade memang asli ;) penuh misteri dan pembacaannya memang abstrak. Tanpa nama. Karakternya tentu hanya rekaan. Mungkin benar, suka pegang – pegang Minato seperti di sini, atau tidak, yah, saya _ngga_ tahu. Minato _fangirl_ jangan bunuh aku…

Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin saya jelaskan karena masih ada saja… tanda tanya. Khususnya mengenai 'kemakmuran' Minato & Ryoji. Chapter berikutnya bertanggungjawab untuk soal itu ^^.

*Catatan tambahan, yang mau dilakukan ketiga orang mahasiswa itu adalah (_Sorry…_) _sekuhara_. Ini sering terjadi di Jepang pada area tertutup dan berisik contohnya seperti ruang Karaoke, dimana korbannya ditidurkan dulu dengan obat tidur.*

**Questions and Answers!**

** Tetsuwa Shuujin**

_"I__tu biksu dengan kepala penuh cahaya (yang jika dibuat bahasa tidak sopan berarti bo**k) adalah Mutatsu?__"_

_"__Iwanishi-san, cari lyric dan musicnya SMT dimana sih?__"_

Di chapter 2 : "…saat kau menghadapi seorang pendeta Budha keras kepala, yang pada pertemuan pertama berlaku seakan – akan sopan terhadapmu…" :D singkatnya mereka baru kenalan saat itu, kalau benar Mutatsu pasti langsung lari ketakutan _kaya_ Sara dan pemilik bar di atas n_n.

Untuk pertanyaan kedua silakan lihat _profile_ pageku, sudah di-_add_ :) soalnya kalau ketik alamat _website_ di sini _ngga_ akan muncul.

**AiNeko-chan**

_"__hm,aku agak ngga ngerti pas bagian minato & ryoji ngeberantas tiga orang di mandragora itu, mereka shadow..? atau gimana? huhuhu ga connect..___"_

_"__he..? kok ryoji manggil minato nii-san? 0_o?? apa emang gitu di cerita aslinya? ? lalalala~spoiler spoiler~ *makin gila*__"_

Wah, maaf bagian itu lupa kuperjelas m(,__,)m : Minato awalnya berbisik, "Shadow.", tetapi langsung dibantah sama Ryoji dengan, "…Tidak, mereka beda denganku.". Ini dari bagian chapter 3. _Sense_ Minato memang sedikit kubuat melenceng di sini :)

Heheheh, tenang saja, itu bukan _spoiler_, hanya hobi _iseng_ author fic ini~ dan mungkin juga Ryo—ehmm… cuma saya saja.

**WindPurpleDragon**

_"__Saia penasaran deh yang di bagian akhirnya, yang pas kedengeran suara rekaman dari TV karaoke, itu, lho. Berarti Izanagi-- maksud saia Souji pernah ke sana, dong?__"_

Bayanganku saat main Persona 4, mereka masuk ke dunia TV yang merupakan cerminan dari pikiran orang – orang. Jadi aku pikir jaringannya tidak berbatas hanya dalam lingkup Yasoinaba walaupun area kerja Izanami maunya daerah itu saja (?). Terlebih lagi karena Minato senasib menjadi Persona-user jadinya _ngga_ menutup kemungkinan dengar suara – suara seperti itu :D cuma pendapat, tentunya.

**Shinamine**

_"__Di bagian awal chap 3 dan di author note, tulisannya 'UNKNWON'?__"_

Wah iya, maaf lagi dan terima kasih atas kritikannya ^^; (jadi malu…) . Pengerjaan yang buru – buru memang selalu ada timbal baliknya. Sekali lagi terima kasih ya! /(^__^) Untuk selanjutnya aku akan lebih berhati – hati :D

**seeSEES** (maaf lagi karena kalau pakai titik entah kenapa, _ngga_ mau muncul…)

_"__Ada bagian yg sepertinya kamu lupakan, seingatku Margareth menggunakan 'kekerasan' agar Elizabeth kembali lagi kan? Apa bagian itu sengaja dilewat? Tidak apa - apa bila memang sengaja, dari cerita kamu (yg aku tangkap) sepertinya ada maksud lain mengapa hal tsb dilakukan.__"_

Memang ada dialog setelah mengalahkan Margareth kalau **SPOILERS!**, "…Aku menggunakan kekerasan untuk membawanya kembali…". Bukan ingin narsis, tapi memang, bagian itu sengaja dilewat. Maksud lainnya mungkin hanya menerapkan prinsip efisiensi (?), karena menurutku _Prologue_ tidak perlu terlalu panjang.

Akhir kata terima kasih bagi para pembaca dan _Special Thanks_ lagi untuk **Andow**, **Tetsuwa Shuujin**, **AiNeko-chan**, **WindPurpleDragon**, **Shinamine**, **clownKuma** dan **seeSEES** atas _review_nya yang berharga… :')

**Dan yang ini akan selalu ada:**

**~ RnR? ~**

_Regards_, **Iwanishi Nana**.


	5. Vociferous Stud

**UNKNOWN**

**Chapter ****5****: ****Vociferous Stud**

And here comes… me! I am grateful if you could show me the ropes.

A Persona series fanfic

Spotlight Minato A. & Ryoji M.

**Warning: Contain Major SPOILERS**

Disclaimer: Persona series © ATLUS, related OST songs are not mine.

* * *

**.:0:.**

_I was drawn consciously_

_I was drawn unconsciously_

_And she told me things I believed,_

_And he told me things I doubted,_

…_It will guide me through this ordeal…_

_I just have to act then see clearly what happen_

_I just have to sit back then see what happen_

…_And moving onto the next step…_

…_Before it was too late…_

**.:0:.**

_**Minato's Room, Iwatodai Dormitory**_

_**19**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**23:07 – Late Night**_

Sedapat mungkin Minato mengemasi barang – barangnya tanpa mengubah susunan kamar itu. Pedang satu tangan _Holy Grail Lucifer_, _Omnipotent Orb_ di kalung lehernya, beberapa stel pakaian dan yang paling utama adalah _evoker_ serta MP3…… nya…

Sadar kedua benda itu tidak ada di laci meja yang biasa, ia menggeledah semua tempat yang memungkinkan dalam ruangan tersebut namun hasilnya… nihil. Sesaat ia termenung sejenak, kemudian memutuskan untuk segera pergi hingga satu lembar foto dalam bingkai di atas meja menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengambil dan menatap lekat, foto kenangan yang diambil saat S.E.E.S. berhasil mengalahkan Shadow ke-12 dan ketika ayah Mitsuru-senpai masih hidup. Kenangan pahit. Ditandai dengan tidak adanya _android _wanita yang selalu membuntutinya di foto itu, Aigis, berhasil menguak penyesalan yang selalu ingin ia kubur dalam – dalam. Seorang _Fool_ yang tidak tanggap situasi, bahkan setelah disertai peringatan – peringatan kecil dari Pharos, Igor dan Elizabeth serta seorang _field leader_, yang ia akui telah sukses menuntun rekan – rekan timnya pada jalan menuju akhir kehidupan.

Karenanya saat mata abu – abu itu menangkap sosok sahabatnya yang berlaku begitu kekanak – kanakan dengan Akihiko, ia merasa lega. Seorang Junpei secara tidak langsung telah meringankan penyesalannya itu. Saat dia dengan terus terang menyalahkan, menarik leher kemejanya dengan kasar, serta mengecapnya sebagai sosok kejahatan yang bertanggungjawab atas seluruh aspek yang terjadi, atas arah takdir kematian yang tidak terelakkan, atas salahnya jalan yang mereka tempuh, atas kembalinya ia dan kehadiran ia di saat itu, Minato tidak marah apalagi menatap balik dengan angkuh. Ia menghadapinya, "Aku tidak akan lari.", deklarasi yang ia sanggupi sekaligus sebuah terima kasih atas kejujuran dia padanya. Karena Minato menghargai orang yang seperti itu, se-antipati apapun orang lain memandang cara penyampaiannya—seperti Yukari membela Minato dari pedasnya kata – kata yang telah dia lontarkan. Ironis memang, mengingat orang yang selalu dipandang sebelah mata seperti Junpei di sisi lain memiliki andil yang begitu besar di matanya.

Selesai memandang foto itu, Minato terpikir untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Junpei. Tetapi untuk kesekian kali, ia mengurungkan niat karena tidak ingin melibatkan mereka. Alasan yang cukup untuk membuatnya tutup mulut, menurut Minato. Dengan rapi ia berjalan pelan meninggalkan kamar dan menutup pintu kayu itu, seolah tidak pernah memasukinya sekalipun.

**~0~**

_**2**__**nd**__** Floor Lobby, Iwatodai Dormitory**_

_**19**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**23:19 – Late Night**_

Koridor sunyi tersebut terasa begitu leluasa baginya. Minato tersenyum sejenak dan menatapnya untuk terakhir kali hingga terdengar kehadiran suara yang tidak disadarinya.

Begitu Minato menoleh ia mendapatkan bayangan dan suara seseorang menaiki tangga itu, _"Gawat!"_

Dengan panik ia mencari tempat persembunyian di belakang _vending ma_—tidak, di lantai asrama wanita karena alat penjual itu tidak ada untuk mendukung harapannya. Tanpa bersuara dan cepat, Minato menaikinya setengah jalan untuk melihat sosok itu dari selasar tangga. Ia memang lengah, tetapi tahu orang tersebut Persona-user. Yang menjadi masalah adalah karena ia tidak dapat memastikan siapa dia. Bila Ryoji, ceritanya tentu akan lain lagi.

…

Dalam persembunyiannya Minato bersyukur karena telah melakukan tindakan yang tepat—Yukari dengan setelan ciri khasnya, _pink_, datang ke lantai dua asrama itu sendirian. _"Yukari…"_ panggil Minato dalam hati. Ia ingin sekali menyapanya, memeluk dia sebagai kekasih—bila sekarang sama seperti dua tahun lalu. Tetapi kali ini ia harus menahan rasa rindu, mengerutkan alis dan menatapnya dari kejauhan seakan ada tembok penghalang di antara mereka.

"Minato-kun… kau di sini?" bisik Yukari di sela – sela kemampuannya untuk menahan air mata dalam keheningan malam itu yang tentu saja, didengar Minato. Tangannya cuma mengepal kuat sebagai jawaban.

Yukari tahu dia sendirian, tetapi berdiri diam seakan mencegah Minato mengendap – endap di belakangnya pergi dari tempat itu, lalu melangkah secara kebetulan—menaiki tangga tempat ia bersembunyi. Berita buruk untuk Minato hingga terdengar suara ketiga,

"Yukari, rupanya kau di sini." sapa seorang wanita.

"…_Mitsuru-senpai!? Ini lebih parah dari yang kuduga! Sampai kapan aku harus sembunyi!?"_ batin Minato yang semakin panik.

"Mitsuru-senpai…" Yukari kemudian menatap seniornya itu, "Sedang apa di tempat ini?"

"Menunggu yang lain." jawab Mitsuru yang justru memancing pertanyaan lain dari Yukari, "…Kau tidak sebodoh itu sampai termakan ucapan mereka 'kan?" tanyanya, memaksudkan Chidori dan Fuuka.

Mitsuru terdiam sebelum berkata lagi, "Sayangnya ya, sama sepertimu."

"A-apa…!?" ucap Yukari kaget, "…apa maksudnya dengan 'sama sepertimu'!?" bentaknya. "Aku kemari untuk mengembalikan benda ini—MP3 miliknya, agar tidak selalu tenggelam dalam masa lalu!" elak Yukari, "Bukan karena termakan tipuan-omong-kosong pada sesuatu yang… TIDAK MUNGKIN!!"

Minato sedikit kecewa saat kata 'masa lalu' itu terucap dari bibirnya, _"Sedangkal itukah…? Tidak, mungkin Yukari hanya terbawa emosi…"_ hibur Minato pada diri sendiri, _"…pasti begitu…"_

Mitsuru belum sempat membalas sangkalan Yukari saat Junpei tiba – tiba memotong, "Ternyata bukan cuma aku yang bodoh."

"Iori, Yoshino…"

"Hmph! Jangan bicara seolah kau memiliki gelar _PhD_ untuk semua mata kuliah!" kata Yukari tidak mau kalah.

"_Ngga_ perlu gelar juga anak kecil bisa tahu." balas Junpei, "Terkadang kata – katamu keterlaluan, Yukaricchi. Apa harus seperti itu caranya membicarakan Minato!?"

"Junpei…" Chidori berusaha menenangkan pria itu.

"Kau hanya SAKIT HATI karena aku tidak percaya sedikit pun omongan Fuuka dan Chidori 'kan? Kenapa? Mau protes? Atau aneh?" Yukari menantang, semakin menjadi – jadi.

"Jelas _aja_ aneh!" geram Junpei, "Kamu sendiri yang ingin menyimpan MP3nya agar selalu menatap ke depan, dan sekarang malah mengkambing-hitamkan seolah – olah itu kenangan buruk buatmu!"

"Jangan salahkan aku karena kalian dulu yang memulainya siang tadi!"

Chidori kemudian menatap Yukari, "Aku tidak main – main soal itu, Yukari-san. Aku memang merasakan keberadaan Minato-san."

"_Eh!? Sial, aku lupa soal Yoshino-san…"_

"Begitu pula dengan Yamagishi. Bahkan aku juga, merasakan hal yang sama, meski tidak seakurat mereka." tambah Mitsuru.

"…_Terlebih lagi Fuuka-san dan Mitsuru-senpai… celaka… efek munculnya Dark Hour rupanya mempengaruhi kekuatan Persona mereka…"_

Keras kepala Yukari belum terpatahkan, "Terserah." katanya sambil melangkah ke kamar Minato, "Sia – sia saja."

"…_Benar… kumohon jangan cari aku…"_ pinta Minato, _"Aku harus benar – benar kabur sekarang…"_

Berbeda dengan Junpei dan Chidori yang berdiri diam, Mitsuru mengikutinya, "Aku ingin kau mengatakannya setelah—"

"Jangan libatkan aku." Yukari menatap tajam sambil meletakan MP3 itu di laci mejanya, "Urusanku sudah selesai, aku pulang." lanjutnya tidak peduli.

Mitsuru menghela nafas kecewa, "Yukari…" lalu mengikutinya keluar dari kamar dan bertemu anggota S.E.E.S. yang lain, Ken, Fuuka, Koromaru dan Aigis.

Langkah Minato terhenti sejenak, _"…Semuanya sudah di sini lagi? …Gawat… lantai ketiga tidak mungkin. Atap juga terkunci secara digital. Pilihan yang tersisa…"_ kemudian menjejaki tangga dengan tak bersuara ke lantai empat, membuka pintu ruang pertemuan melalui bantuan seutas kawat kecil dan menutup pintunya.

"Yukari-san!?" kata _android_ itu tidak percaya.

"Yukari-chan! Aigis bilang kau belum kembali ke asrama… aku khawatir karena kau belum juga pulang selarut ini…" ucap Fuuka.

"Maaf, aku baru mau pulang sekarang. Mencariku—oh, ya sudah, aku pulang sendiri." kata Yukari, menyadari tujuan Aigis dan Fuuka yang sama dengan Mitsuru.

"_Tidak ada jalan lain… terpaksa kabur lewat jendela—!!."_

"Yukari-san, kau tidak tinggal?" tanya Ken yang langsung memperoleh kata 'tidak' dari Yukari.

Menyadari keberadaannya di tempat ini Aigis tahu dia memiliki alasan yang sama dengan mereka, "Yukari-san… kumohon… jangan bohongi perasaanmu sendiri."

"Cukup, Aigis." bantahnya, "Mengejar sesuatu yang tidak dapat diraih, seperti bukan kau saja."

"Ya ya, biarkan dia semaunya, Ai-chan." timpal Junpei, "Paling Yukaricchi lebih suka melakukannya—kalau _ngga_ dilihat sama kita." ujarnya santai, sengaja mencoba memprovokasi.

"Oh ya? Kita lihat saja, Stu—"

"Arf! Arf!" gonggong Koromaru sambil mengendus bau familiar di selasar tangga yang Minato gunakan untuk sembunyi.

"Koro-chan, ada apa?" tanya Fuuka yang kemudian langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu sendiri, "Chidori-chan!"

Gadis yang dituju membalas tatapannya dengan anggukan, "Tidak salah lagi, Minato-san—"

"Yukari!" panggil Mitsuru.

Saat mendengar nama pria itu secara refleks Yukari berlari mengikuti Koromaru ke lantai atas, menelan ucapannya sendiri. Tetapi kini ia tidak peduli, cemoohan Junpei bisa didengarkan nanti. Yang ingin ia lihat dan dengar saat ini—

Derap langkah teman – temannya terdengar menyusul dari belakang sambil memanggilnya.

"Woof!" Koromaru menunjukan jalan dan terus berlari naik, melewati lantai tiga, kemudian berhenti di depan pintu ruang pertemuan lantai empat yang tertutup, "Arf! Arf!"

—hanya sosok dan suara Minato seorang.

"Minato… kun…" panggil Yukari terengah – engah. Tanpa berpikir panjang, tangannya segera meraih knop pintu itu yang anehnya tidak terkunci, dan membukanya…

KREK!

…hanya untuk menemukan sebuah ruang tertutup yang kosong.

**~0~**

_**Command Room, Iwatodai Dormitory**_

_**19**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**23:46 – Late Night**_

"Tidak ada… siapapun?" Yukari melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu.

Susunan perabot, lemari, alat – alat, hingga buku – bukunya sudah cukup menjadi bukti. Bahwa tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang mengusik mereka di tempat tersebut. Jejak debu tebal yang tak cacat, motif kayu perabot halus tanpa sidik jari, semua luput untuk tersentuh.

Dengan hati – hati Yukari memeriksa ruangan itu hingga Mitsuru memanggilnya pelan.

Mendengar langkah masal telah berhenti pada perhentian yang sama, ia mendengus kecil, "…Sudah kubilang 'kan… dia tidak mungkin kembali…… kalian cuma…" nafasnya menjadi sesak, air matanya pun merebak tidak terbendung lagi, "…kalian cuma……… bisa… membual…". Sedetik kemudian Yukari membenamkan wajahnya sedalam mungkin pada kedua telapak tangan. Berharap di tengah rasa sesal yang memenuhi hatinya—untuk sebuah permohonan kecil agar tetap tegar pada sorotan yang telah memojokkannya, membuat ia lemah sekaligus memaksanya untuk jujur, "Aku ingin…" terus, dan terus berharap, "…bertemu dengannya…"

Kini ia mengerti, ejaan terakhir yang terucap dari bibirnya bukanlah pertanda permohonan kecil itu terkabul.

Melainkan menjadi sebuah perhentian baginya untuk tidak lagi memohon.

…

Aigis memandu Yukari untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada, mencoba menenangkannya.

"_Yukaricchi…"_ Junpei menatap penuh rasa simpati, "Chidori, Fuuka, kemana dia pergi?"

Chidori termenung sementara Fuuka mengambil alih pembicaraan, "…Sesaat tadi aku masih merasakannya di ruangan ini… tetapi sekarang, aku tidak tahu…"

"Mungkin kabur lewat jendela?" tanya Ken mencoba membantu.

"Menurutku… tidak…" jawab Fuuka, "…karena auranya… hilang begitu saja."

"Terlebih lagi pintu dan jendelanya terkunci." tambah Mitsuru setelah mengecek semua jalan keluar di sana, "Yoshino?"

Chidori menggeleng pelan mengiyakan kesaksian Fuuka, sehingga mengalihkan perhatian Mitsuru, "Bagaimana denganmu Koromaru?" tanyanya pada anjing _alpha-breed_ itu.

Koromaru merengek pelan, "…Kun…" sama seperti yang lain, ia tidak punya petunjuk apapun lagi karena jejak baunya terputus begitu saja di ruang itu.

Kali ini Junpei yang bertanya, "Kirijo-senpai, _gimana_? _Ngga_ ada petunjuk apapun."

Mitsuru mengecek arlojinya kemudian menjawab, "Sebentar lagi tengah malam."

Aigis tersentak kaget, "Mitsuru-san, apa mungkin!?"

"_Dark Hour_…" gumam Yukari pelan.

Karena bersamaan dengan itu, semua jam di seluruh dunia berhenti berdetak.

…

**~0~**

_**Iwatodai Station, Iwatodai District**_

_**20**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**00:00 – Dawn**_

"—!!" Ryoji menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Suasana kembali normal dalam hitungan detik. Letak peti mati sudah digantikan oleh orang yang lalu lalang serta membatunya ban kendaraan sudah kembali berputar. Kesibukan malam mulai memenuhi telinga dan mata si pemuda bersyal kuning di tengah lingkungan yang, benar – benar mengacuhkan apa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Hal sewajarnya untuk _Dark Hour_, namun yang menjadi masalah yaitu, "_…Mengapa hanya sebentar?_"

Keterlambatannya membuat ia terpaksa mengalami hal itu di luar tanpa Minato, dan ia sudah mengantisipasi dengan mengeluarkan _scythe_nya—setengah jalan, sebelum membungkusnya lagi kemudian segera berlari menuju asrama Iwatodai, berharap Minato tahu sesuatu, _"Dark Hour sekaligus kasus Yasoinaba… kita akan sibuk, Nii-san."_

**~0~**

_**Command Room, Iwatodai Dormitory**_

_**20**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**00:02 – Dawn**_

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut dan saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Dugaanku benar…" kata Mitsuru meminta perhatian semuanya, "Yamagishi, tolong hubungi Akihiko."

"T-tentu!". Gadis itu kemudian menjauh dari yang lain kemudian mengeluarkan _handphone_nya.

"Kirijo-senpai!" teriak Junpei, "Itu tadi… _Dark Hour_!? Tapi 'kan! Minato—!"

"Mitsuru-san… apa maksudnya ini…"

"Segel yang dia jaga… hancur?" lanjut Ken menyelesaikan kalimat Aigis.

"…Kun…" Koromaru ikut kecewa.

Mitsuru melirik Yukari yang masih _shock_, sebelum menjawab, "Itu hanya teori," ia menarik nafas lagi, "…tetapi sepertinya begitu."

"Hancur!? Itu segel yang dia buat dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya—!" teriak Yukari, "…Bagaimana, bisa…?" nadanya terdengar lemah karena tak percaya.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak tahu sama sekali. Bila Tartarus serta tragedi dua tahun lalu kembali, itulah jawaban kita." otaknya berpikir keras kemudian ia berkata, "…Terkecuali dia datang dan dapat menjelaskan semuanya."

"_Dude_, Minato…" bisik Junpei, "Senpai, _gimana_ kalau kita cari dia dulu? _Dark Hour_ tadi _kerasa ngga_ normal, dia pasti _tau_ sesuatu."

"Menurutku pilihan manapun sama saja." semua menoleh ke anak termuda di antara mereka, "Bukankah begitu? Memulai dari Tartarus atau mencari Minato-san terlebih dulu, ujungnya akan berakhir pada pencarian misteri _Dark Hour_."

"Meskipun begitu aku setuju dengan pendapat Junpei-san, dengan _Dark Hour_ sesingkat itu kita bahkan tidak punya cukup waktu untuk memasuki area Tartarus sedikit pun." tambahnya.

Chidori tersenyum pada Junpei, tanda setuju. Pilihan yang tepat, pikirnya.

"Aku pun berpikir demikian." Mitsuru beralih pada Aigis, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku setuju dengan Amada-san." kata Aigis, "Karena Tartarus sendiri belum dapat kita pastikan keberadaannya, aku yakin kita dapat mencari Minato-san hingga saat itu tiba."

Mitsuru mengangguk, kemudian bertanya pada gadis pirang yang duduk di kursi, "Yukari, kau tidak apa – apa? Mungkin ini memang sulit dipercaya meski begitu…" tenggorokannya tercekat, "…aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu."

Yukari mengeluarkan tawa gugup sambil menyeka air matanya, "Ha ha… sepertinya cuma aku yang belum banyak berubah.". Ia bangkit dari kursi, "Kau tahu, Mitsuru-senpai… aku pikir pertanyaanmu sudah kujawab tadi." meskipun sedih tetapi ia masih memasang senyum kecil.

"Tidak, kau sudah berubah, begitu pun dengan kita. Hanya saja pengaruh Arisato terlalu besar." perhatiannya lalu teralih pada Fuuka yang sudah selesai menelpon, "Yamagishi, apa yang dikatakan Akihiko?"

Fuuka menaruh _handphone_ itu ke sakunya, "Akihiko-senpai juga merasakan _Dark Hour_ tadi dan sedang menuju ke sini. Lalu dia hanya berkata, 'Ajak aku.' begitu."

"Sudah kuduga." ucap Mitsuru. Ia tersenyum saat wajah maniak _boxing_ itu terlintas di pikirannya.

"Koreksi senpai." Junpei menyela, "Kita semua berubah, _minus_ Akihiko-senpai."

"Aku setuju, Junpei-san." timpal Ken sambil tertawa kecil.

Yukari hanya mendesah, "Stupei."

"Tak ada yang menentang soal itu.". "Setelah ini apa yang harus kita lakukan, Mitsuru-senpai?" tanya Aigis selagi Chidori berjalan menepi ke arah jendela, menyikap gordennya.

"Kita akan berpencar mencari Arisato dalam dua kelompok selama seminggu ini sebelum mengecek Tartarus. Kelompok pertama—"

Chidori termenung memandangi pemandangan gang kecil di bawahnya. Meskipun gelap, seorang laki – laki yang berdiri di sana dapat dengan jelas terlihat, _"Kupikir dia Minato-san, ternyata tidak… hanya mirip."_ asumsi Chidori saat wajah pria tersebut mendongak beberapa saat ke arah tempat ia berdiri kemudian berbalik pergi, _"Bagaimana Minato-san dapat hilang begitu saja ya…?"_

"—Kelompok kedua, Aigis, Yoshino, Iori dan Koromaru. Aigis, pimpin mereka."

"Baik."

Chidori menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil dan meninggalkan tepi jendela itu dalam keadaan gorden terbuka.

**~0~**

_**In Front Of Iwatodai Dormitory**_

_**20**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**00:08 – Dawn**_

"_Dua… empat… delapan… Persona-user? Sepertinya Nii-san sudah lebih dulu pergi."_. Ryoji berdiri di luar, tidak berani masuk, _"Ditinggalin lagi deh. Nii-san masih dendam…"_

Ia berputar ke belakang gedung, mengecek jendela lantai empat asrama yang sekarang menyala terang, _"…dan sekali lagi, tanpa memberitahu mereka."_. Yang ia rasakan, delapan Persona-user selain… _Emperor_, Akihiko Sanada. Karena yang menggantikannya adalah seorang gadis berpakaian _gothic-lolita_ sedang berdiri di sisi jendela. _"Tumben…"_ pikir Ryoji.

Awalnya karena dua kasus mengenai Shadow terjadi sekaligus, ia ingin buka mulut. Tetapi karena Minato sama sekali tidak berada di antara mereka malam ini, sudah jelas kalau keinginan dia untuk tidak melibatkan mereka adalah sungguh – sungguh. Ia menghormati keputusannya, sudah pasti akibat kalimat yang Minato ucapkan tadi siang,

"—_Kalau kau tidak sayang nyawa, bilang saja."_

Tentu karena status Minato sebagai 'kakak', Ryoji akan menghormatinya bukan? Heh.

"Tunggu aku, Yasoinaba _ladies_~" ia sudah memasang senyum 'pangeran'nya, "Ryoji Mochizuki _is coming_!"

Ia mulai berjalan kembali ke arah stasiun Iwatodai dengan _scythe_ terbalut rapi dan tergantung di punggungnya seperti gitar, sambil mulai bersiul – siul kecil…

Satu.

…Ada ¥1,000 di trotoar! Pungut…

Dua.

…Memasukannya dalam dompet sebagai lembaran uang pertama…

Tiga.

…Kedua tali sepatunya lepas! Ia membungkuk dan membetulkannya…

Empat.

…Tali sepatu kanan…

Lima.

…Selesai!

Enam.

…Tali sepatu kiri…

Tujuh.

…_All set_!

Delapan.

…

"Tunggu! Yasoinaba itu dimana!?" teriak Ryoji mengagetkan kucing – kucing jalanan di sekitarnya.

**~0~**

_**Iwatodai Station, Iwatodai District**_

_**20**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**00:15 – Dawn**_

Terakhir kali ia ingat pergi terburu – buru seperti ini adalah saat bangun terlambat dan gerbang SMA Gekkoukan tinggal sepuluh menit lagi tutup. Alasannya sederhana, ia keasyikan melatih _style_ tinju Amerika hingga larut malam dan secara refleks paginya ia menghancurkan jam weker yang berniat baik membangunkannya. Bagi Akihiko dering tersebut justru mengganggu, karena tanpa berpikir dua kali ia justru kembali menarik selimutnya, tidur.

Namun kedatangannya yang mendadak ke tempat ini bukan karena sekolah. Itu cerita dua tahun lalu…

"_Perhatian, para penumpang… perhentian selanjutnya kereta ini adalah Iwatodai. Kami ulangi, perhentian selanjutnya kereta ini adalah Iwatodai—"_

Akihiko berdiri di dekat pintu keluar setelah membetulkan posisi tas yang ia bawa, bersama penumpang lain yang dapat dihitung dengan jari.

"—_Iwatodai. Ini adalah tujuan kereta terakhir menuju Port Island. Tolong cek barang – barang bawaan anda—"_

…Tetapi karena _Dark Hour_ kembali. Ironisnya, itu pun terjadi dua tahun lalu.

Akihiko melangkah keluar saat pintu kereta terbuka, dan segera berlari menuju asrama Iwatodai, menghiraukan kesibukan stasiun tersebut.

…

Tangannya menunjuk letak kota tujuan malam itu, "Yasoinaba… jauh sekali! Dari sini ke… terus…" gumam seorang pemuda, mengamati peta jalur kereta dengan seksama, "…Berarti dari Tokyo dulu!" teriaknya senang.

"—_Kereta ini akan berangkat dalam tiga menit. Kami ulangi, kereta ini akan berangkat dalam tiga menit. Tujuan berikutnya adalah Tokyo—"_

"Oh! _Lucky_~" ia kemudian berjalan masuk ke gerbong kereta, mengacuhkan aura Persona-user _Emperor_ yang baru saja berlari melewatinya.

"—_Tokyo. Tokyo."_

Sesaat setelah pintu gerbong tertutup, Ryoji berkata, "Sampai jumpa, kawan." sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang dengan segera menghilang oleh pergerakan kereta, melintasi detik – detik malam.

**~0~**

_**Souji's Room, Dojima Residence**_

_**20**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**00:22 – Dawn**_

Souji berbaring di kasurnya, mencoba untuk tidur sejak tiga jam lalu tetapi sama sekali tidak berhasil. Kata – kata Adachi terus terngiang dalam kepalanya. Perdebatan idealisme antara 'kekosongan' dan 'harapan' antara mereka begitu jelas tersinkronisasi, dan Souji juga mau tak mau sedikit mengakui apa yang dia katakan.

Karena hal itu telah terpatri dalam ingatannya sebagai ukiran 'kebenaran' yang membuat Souji dapat bertahan hingga saat ini.

…

Bila kau sudah terlibat terlalu jauh pada suatu permasalahan, akan ada saatnya untuk menarik diri. Atau… kau lebih suka terlempar dalam kejenuhan lingkungan lama serta rutinitas yang sama, seakan – akan mereka tengah mengurung kebebasanmu, memanfaatkanmu?

Mengenai pendidikan dan sekolah.

Sepertinya tidak. Dua kata tersebut bukan kunci permasalahan, karena itu ia mencoba mengulangnya lagi,

Analogi kehidupan Adachi pada kacamata Souji adalah… kehidupan sosial.

Benar. Terkekang karena tuntutan orang – orang di sekitarnya, kadang dia tidak mampu melihat pintu lain yang terbuka dan terlalu lama menyesali pintu yang tertutup, serta mengacuhkan batas toleransi antara keinginan dan kenyataan. Dia ingin membuka paksa pintu tertutup itu, mencoba kembali. Bukan ini yang dia cerminkan, semua harus berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Yang ada hanyalah dia, dunianya, dan singgasananya.

Egosentris.

Bila sang 'wadah' tidak sesuai, maka dia akan mengubah, menyesuaikannya. Itulah Adachi yang ia lihat. Lalu, apa setitik analogi ini telah menjadikan Souji sama sepenuhnya dengan Adachi? Jujur, tidak.

Ia lebih cenderung menyesuaikan diri, bukan mengubah 'wadah' . Terlebih lagi ia tidak egosentris, dan ia akan bangga mengatakannya berkali – kali.

Meskipun hanya sebagian yang dapat ia lemparkan pada perbedaan, analogi kecil lainnya masih tersisa. Oleh karena itu ia tetap harus menjaga jarak seperti yang telah ia lakukan dulu, sebelum jatuh ke lubang yang sama.

Melepaskan ikatan, menjauhkan diri dari persoalan sebelum terlibat terlampau jauh, dan terus menatap pintu yang terbuka.

Menjadi dewasa berarti harus siap untuk mengorbankan segala sesuatu. Dan kehidupannya satu tahun di tempat inilah yang ia pilih demi masa depan.

Setidaknya, itulah keputusan awal Souji bila tak ada kata 'sahabat' dalam kamusnya.

_Pip pip pip._

_Pip pip pip._

…

Souji mengambil _handphone_nya. Cukup kaget saat melihat tulisan '_6 messages received_' tertera di layar itu, yang dengan mudah dapat ditebak siapa saja pengirimnya.

Yosuke. Rise. Yukiko. Chie. Teddie. Kanji.

Meskipun kalimatnya berbeda tetapi pemikiran mereka dapat digambarkan sederhana oleh tiga kata,

"_Rayakan di Junes!"_

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya saat Souji tengah membaca pesan mereka satu persatu, sebelum ia menata ulang persepsinya lagi,

Menjadi dewasa selain harus siap untuk mengorbankan segala sesuatu—mampu memilah antara skala prioritas, juga tahu saatnya bila tidak harus membuang apapun.

…

Setelah dipikir – pikir ia belum membaca pesan dari detektif itu. Di cek lagi, tetap nihil. Sedikit kecewa juga tetapi… apa boleh buat. Naoto-chan memang bukan tipe wanita yang sering mengungkapkan emosinya, pekerjaan atau tidak, sekalipun pada senpai—dalam hal ini Souji, sebagai _field leader_. Tambah lagi tidak ada kasus lain yang harus dipecahkan, yang tersisa hanya permainan anak SMA…

Minim sudah alasan dia untuk dapat berinteraksi dengannya, seperti seseorang yang pernah ia kenal.

…Tunggu.

Sejak kapan Souji memanggilnya… Naoto… chan?

Ehm.

"_Dia anak gadis… wajar saja…"_ pikirnya mencari pembenaran, _"…Mungkin juga aku terlalu banyak pikiran."_

Kemudian Souji melipat dan menaruh selimutnya di ujung _futon_, setelah itu berbaring tidur. Tidak peduli meskipun salju turun lebat di balik jendela pertanda musim dingin…

…karena tubuh, terutama wajahnya sudah merah—menghangat, yang sayangnya ia acuhkan mengapa.

**~0~**

_**Samegawa Flood Plain, Inaba City**_

_**20**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**06:47 – Early Morning**_

"HA—ACHOO!". Ini untuk kesekian kali.

"Pagi – pagi _udah_ flu, Souji!? Kamu _kaya_ anak bayi yang semalam lupa pakai popok." komentar Yosuke jahil.

Tetapi sialnya benar. Maksud ia—soal selimut.

"Hhh… apa tak ada pengandaian yang lebih bagus?" tanya Souji yang tidak mau disamakan dengan bayi.

Yosuke terlihat berpikir untuk mengoreksinya, "Oh? Kita li—GYAAH!"

GUBRAKK! KROMPYANG! BRUK!

"Lho?" ucapnya, menoleh ke belakang.

"Pagi, Seta-kun!" sapa Chie bersemangat, kemudian disusul Yukiko, "Pagi."

"Pagi Satonaka-san, Amagi-san."

"SA—TO—NA—KA…!" teriak Yosuke dari dalam tempat sampah. Dengan susah payah dia melepas topi—tempat sampah tersebut dari kepalanya sebelum protes lagi, "_Ngga_ bisa kasih salam yang lebih _normal_ apa!?"

"_Pft…!"_, "Bukannya yang seperti itu _normal_, Yosuke?" kata Souji berlagak polos, senang merasa dendamnya terbalaskan.

"Harusnya kau berterimakasih!" balas Chie bangga, "Berkatku otak bodohmu jadi _rifresh_ 'kan!?"

"Lihat siapa yang bicara!? Pagi – pagi _gini udah_ ngomong Inggris, ugh… _ngga banget_!" ungkap Yosuke, merasa jijik.

"Ha ha ha! Beginilah kalau orang bodoh bicara, Yukiko!" Chie menoleh pada sahabatnya, "Sesuai perkiraan!"

Yukiko mengangguk, "Hanamura-kun, kau lupa hari ini ada tes bahasa Inggris?"

"Kita udah tes minggu lalu 'kan?" Yosuke cuma bengong.

"Itu baru tes lisan…" Yukiko memulai dan dilanjutkan dengan Souji, "…Sekarang tes tulis."

"APA—!!" teriak Yosuke, "Souji, sahabatku, bantu aku! Belum belajar _nih_! PLIS!" katanya mulai memohon – mohon.

"Mencontek itu tidak baik, Hanamura-kun…" Yukiko hanya menghela nafas.

"Ck ck ck! Bisanya bilang, '_Pliese_' _aja_!" Chie menggeleng – gelengkan kepala.

"Huh! Paling nilai kamu juga _ngga_ akan jauh – jauh dari bebek!" balas Yosuke tidak mau kalah.

"Enak _aja_! Dibanding kamu—"

…

"Amagi-san, sebaiknya kita duluan." saran Souji, menghindari keributan.

Yukiko menyamakan langkah di belakang Souji, "Mereka bisa terlambat." ucapnya sambil menoleh ke arah Chie dan Yosuke yang masih bertengkar hebat.

"Ada bel masuk." kata Souji, santai. Tak mau ambil pusing.

"Padahal daripada seperti itu, lebih baik Hanamura-kun menghapal beberapa kalimat tata bahasa." kini Yukiko menatap Souji, "Kalau Chie, aku tidak terlalu khawatir. Dia sudah belajar denganku dua hari yang lalu." jelasnya.

"Begitu ya." Souji menatap gadis berbando itu sekilas, tidak merasa heran sedikit pun. "Tetapi menurutku mereka berdua sama – sama mengkhawatirkan." lanjutnya lagi, tetap tak mau ambil pusing.

"Eh?"

"Lebih baik berdoa saja untuk keberhasilan mereka."

"Iya, kau benar."

"HA—ACHOO!"

Hening.

Yukiko bicara tanpa ragu, "Sepertinya aku harus mengkhawatirkanmu juga, Seta-kun."

Mendengarnya Souji hanya bisa tersenyum masam, "…Begitu ya?"

**~0~**

_**2 – 2 Classroom , Yashogami High School**_

_**20**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**14:07 – After School**_

"Berapa!?" tantang Yosuke.

"Bukan bebek!" balas Chie. Souji dan Yukiko cuma menonton.

Keduanya lalu teriak bersamaan, "43— !"

"Kursi…" kata Souji.

"Licik! Kamu _nyontek_ Seta-kun!" tuduh Chie.

"Lho! Lho! Lho!? Yang paling mungkin itu 'kan kamu, Satonaka!"

"Aku _ngga nyontek_, wee! Masa bodoh, kamu kalah! Traktir _steak_—!" klaim Chie bersemangat, "Junes! Ayo, Yukiko!"

"_Ngga_ bis—"

DUAKK!

"—AAWWWW!"

Tendangan kedua. Kali ini berhasil membuat Yosuke meringis kesakitan. Yukiko _sweatdropped_ sementara Souji memandang penuh rasa simpati, _"Pasti sakit…"_

Si pelaku, Chie, membawa tasnya dan langsung menarik Yukiko pergi sambil bernyanyi – nyanyi kecil, "Junes~! _Steak_~! Daging~! Junes~! _Steak_~! Daging~!" …dan diulang terus.

"_Seperti nyanyian karnivora."_ pikir Souji lagi.

"Hei…" rintih Yosuke di tengah cobaan, "…Aku… _ngga_ pernah bilang… mau traktir… 'kan?" tanyanya, menahan rasa sakit.

"Ya." jawab pemuda berambut abu – abu itu singkat.

"Terus… si… Satonaka," kata Yosuke dengan susah payah, "…padahal, seri… adaww…"

"Begitulah wanita." lanjut Souji cuek sambil berlalu pergi, "Aku bayar sendiri, tenang saja. Sampai nanti."

Pria malang itu masih meringkuk di lantai, "Hari ini… orang – orang kenapa sih…"

**~0~**

_**Velvet Room**_

_**20**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**14:11 – After School**_

"HA—ACHOO!". Lagi.

"Sayangnya di sini tidak menjual obat flu, nak." kata Igor sedikit bercanda.

"…Berhentilah mengejekku." keluh Souji.

Alih – alih dijawab, Igor malah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Apa yang dapat kulakukan untukmu hari ini?"

"_Eh, tidak didengarkan… Hhh… aku capek."_. Souji menggarukan kepalanya, "Aku ingin melihat Persona _compendium_…"

"Margareth?" tanya Igor pada asistennya. Wanita berambut putih-perak itu memberikan buku tebal bersampul coklat dengan tulisan 'Souji Seta' di tangannya pada tamu tersebut.

…

Beberapa menit mereka habiskan dalam diam selagi Souji membolak – balikan halaman mencari persona tujuannya kali ini, "Registrasi untuk Yoshitsune."

"Dengan senang hati, Souji-san." jawab Margareth, "…Tambahan skill, 'Hassou Tobi'. Ada lagi?"

"Untuk hari ini cukup." sebelum berbalik pergi, ia ingat hal penting yang membuatnya penasaran, "Benar juga, Igor-san."

Kakek itu tidak bergeming, memasang perhatian.

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanya Souji. Kepalanya menunduk, "Mengenai ramalanmu, dan kemampuanku.". "…Mengapa ruangan ini, Velvet Room,"

"…kabut di sekelilingnya,"

"…serta kalian," kemudian ia menatap Igor, "…masih ada di hadapanku?"

"Semuanya sudah berakhir." ucap Souji tanpa ragu. Pertanyaan yang memojokkan, meskipun interpretasi yang dia terima tidak demikian. Suatu hal lazim bila seorang tamu ingin mendengar sebuah deskripsi konkrit dari orang yang pernah menjanjikan ia peta perjalanan hidupnya atas nama ikatan 'kontrak'.

"Kehadiran kami adalah sebagai asisten untuk mengeluarkan potensi milikmu, nak. Dan selama kita berada di dalam lingkaran yang sama, maka akan selalu ada pertemuan." Igor mengambil _carafe_ lalu meminum isinya sedikit, "…Terkecuali bila kau ingin pergi, memutuskan ikatan itu."

"Dan keputusan ada di tanganku, selama aku masih hidup…?"

Igor tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Souji, "Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya, selama kau masih memiliki kehidupan."

Pemuda berambut abu – abu itu terdiam, berusaha mencerna maksud Igor, _"Berarti, mungkin… semua ini belum berakhir?", _"…Hal apa yang tersisa?"

"Mengenai hal itu, tentu kau jauh lebih mengetahuinya dibandingkan kami." Igor meletakan _carafe_nya di meja, "Karena mereka selalu berputar di sekelilingmu."

Dan sekali lagi, Souji mencoba menangkap maksud Igor menggunakan korelasi dengan kejadian di sekitarnya.

…

"HA—ACHOO!"

Tampaknya setelah percakapan tadi, Margareth menambah dua _carafe_ lagi lalu menawarkannya pada Souji sambil mengisi gelas pertama dengan minuman anggur, "Tempat ini memang tak menjual obat flu," jelas Margareth, "Tetapi bukan berarti tidak ada."

"_Jangan bilang kalau…"_ pikir Souji saat wanita itu mulai mengisi gelas kedua.

"Dan menurut sebuah buku, segelas anggur dapat menyembuhkan segala penyakit," lanjutnya dengan nada meyakinkan, "…termasuk flu. Hm?"

Hening.

Souji kabur.

Igor meminum anggurnya lagi, "Katanya dia sudah ada janji."

"Begitu, sayang sekali…." Margareth sedikit kecewa.

**~0~**

_**Junes Food Court, Inaba Town**_

_**20**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**14:23 – After School**_

Dua orang, tetapi porsi makanan di atas meja bisa disetarakan untuk sepuluh orang.

"Chie, nafsu makanmu… jadi sedikit bertambah ya?" tanya Yukiko, _sweatdropped_ melihat hidangan segala daging di meja mereka. Junes _steak_.

"Ini biasa _kok_, Yukiko! Selamat makaaan!" Chie mulai meraih piring pertamanya, "Hmm! Aroma favoritku! Awas kalau si Hanamura kabur buat bayar ini semua!"

"_Lemak saja yang ada… bagaimana kalau aku tambah gemuk…?"_ pikir Yukiko cemas.

Tiba – tiba dari kejauhan terdengar suara wanita memanggil, "Chie-senpai! Yukiko-senpai!". Rise dan kedua temannya menghampiri meja penuh _steak_ itu.

Kanji langsung duduk berseberangan dari mereka, "Yo, senpai. Gila! _Apaan nih_!?" teriaknya kaget.

Naoto dengan tenang menyapa dua senpai tersebut lewat cara lain, "Apa ini juga termasuk dalam 'perayaan', senpai?"

"Tepat sekali! Ayo duduk, sudah aku pesan untuk semuanya!" kata Chie girang, "Yahoo—! Teddie! Mana sodanya~!". Otomatis semua kecuali gadis pirang itu _sweatdropped_.

Rise sembunyi – sembunyi berbisik pada Yukiko, "Emm, perasaanku saja atau… Chie-senpai hari ini memang aneh?"

"Yang kedua, sepertinya…"

"Mana Seta-kun? Kalian _ngga_ sama dia?" tanya Chie tiba – tiba selagi Teddie sibuk meletakan sepuluh _cup_ besar soda.

"Senpai? _Tau tuh_, _ngga liat_." jawab Kanji, "Seharusnya kalian yang _bareng_ dia 'kan? Sekelas _gitu_."

"Kami pesan tempat!"

"Aku kangen Souji-senpai… sudah lama tidak bertemu… hiks…" keluh Rise.

Teddie ikut – ikutan, "Aku-ma juga kangen sensei… sudah lama tidak bertemu… hiks…"

"Oh, Teddie… kita sehati!"

"Dan sensei selalu di hati!" jawab beruang tanpa kostum itu. Keduanya langsung menangis berpelukan seperti kehilangan Souji, "HUUAAAA—!"

"_Baru juga kemarin…"_, "Senpai pasti baik – baik saja," kata Naoto, merasa kedua orang ini terlalu berlebihan, "…selain itu, dimana Hanamura-senpai?"

"_Tuh_ di ujung sana, jalan sempoyongan _kaya_ orang mati." tunjuk Kanji. Semua menoleh.

Seperti yang dikatakan, Yosuke datang dengan lesu kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada tanpa bicara apapun.

"Oi, senpai. Masih hidup?"

"Yosuke! Jangan tinggalkan aku-ma! Jangan tinggalkan aku-ma! Jangan susul sensei—!"

"Berisik!" teriaknya, "_Lagian_ kenapa si Souji? Dia sehat – sehat _aja_, dasar beruang _sok tau_!"

"Yosuke dingin! Kejam! Aku-ma sakit hati! Rise-chan~!" kata Teddie yang mulai menangis di pangkuan Rise.

"Ikh—! Jangan pegang – pegang!"

PLAKK! PLAKK!

_Double slap_. _"Pasti sakit…"_ pikir semuanya, simpati. "Aku-ma salah apa… hiks…"

"Souji-senpai baik – baik saja!? Syukurlah!" ucap Rise, menganggap Teddie hanya angin lalu. Kasihan…

"Aku-ma anak baik… hiks…"

"Hanamura-kun, dia tidak datang?" tanya Yukiko, sama acuhnya dengan Rise dan yang lain. Teddie tambah nangis sendirian.

"Nanti dia ke sini. Paling ke toko obat dulu."

"Toko obat? Souji-senpai kenapa?" tanya Rise.

"Tadi pagi dia sedikit flu." jelasnya.

"_Flu? Souji-senpai?"_ pikir _idol_ itu.

Yosuke meraih satu _cup_ soda, "Lalu—". Kaget. "APA – APAAN INI—!! Sepuluh steak!? Sepuluh soda!? Siapa yang mau makan semuanya!?"

"Ya tentu _aja_ KITA, siapa lagi!?" Chie jadi _sewot_, "Perayaan keberhasilan misi. Steak! Dan… soda!"

"Terus, minta ditraktir!? Kamu pikir semua ini gratis apa!? Lebih dua porsi lagi!"

Chie dengan santai membalas, "Memang gratis! 'Kan ditraktir~! Cuma perlu makan. Makan besar!"

"Sip!" kata Kanji senang, "Selamat makan!"

"Aku ingatkan sekali lagi, bayar sendiri bagian yang kalian makan. Tidak terkecuali kamu, Satonaka!"

"Iya iya iya! Berisik amat sih! Dasar pria berdompet tipis!" mendengarnya semua cekikikan _minus_ Teddie, Rise dan Naoto.

"Gara – gara 'tadi' aku jadi malas berdebat sama kamu, Satonaka." keluh Yosuke sambil memisahkan bagiannya, "Lagipula kata siapa dompetku tipis!? Iya 'kan Naoto?"

Detektif itu diam sejenak, "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu.". _"Tepatnya, tidak mau tahu."_

"Kerjasama sedikit _dong_ Naoto!" protes Yosuke, "_Bener ngga_, Risechi?"

Berbeda dari Naoto, Rise langsung menjawab dengan protes, "Yosuke-senpai! Souji-senpai mana mungkin flu! Paling benar itu karena banyak yang _gosipin_ senpai dengan Rise, jadinya ya begitu! Souji-senpai kuat dan tidak mudah sakit!". _Ngga nyambung_.

"Hari ini… kenapa pada aneh semua! Kanji!" kata Yosuke, meminta pendapat berandalan yang duduk di samping.

"Hwah!? Apwha?" jawab Kanji, mulutnya penuh karena makan dengan rakus dan jorok.

Yosuke bengong, "…_Ngga_ jadi. Teruskan _aja_, teruskan."

"Ohkweh, yha udwah!"

"Eugh… selera makanku hilang."

"Snrk…"

"…Mulai lagi deh." ucap Yosuke pasrah.

…11 menit berlalu…

Rise masih _ngomel_, "Ingat ya, Yosuke-senpai… bersin untuk Souji-senpai bukan flu, tapi karena banyak yang bicarakan Souji-senpai, termasuk gosip dia yang berkaitan dengan Rise.". Percaya diri sekali.

"HA—ACHOO!"

"Senpai!" Rise kaget karena Souji tiba – tiba muncul di belakangnya, "Benar kata Rise 'kan, Yosuke-senpai…?"

"Iya, apapun… terserah." jawab Yosuke yang sudah memasang _headphone_ dari awal ceramah Rise. Berharap benda itu dapat melindungi telinga kecilnya dari cercaan.

"Lama!" Chie protes.

"Baik – baik saja, Seta-kun?" kata Yukiko yang sudah puas tertawa.

Kanji ikut cemas, "Mukamu pucat senpai."

"Istirahat _aja_ kalau sakit, kawan."

"Yosuke-senpai benar." Naoto setuju untuk kali ini.

"Nanti. Sekarang ada yang lebih penting." Souji memasang wajah serius.

Teddie langsung menimpali, "Aku-ma penting, sensei! Yosuke jahat! Lalu aku-ma ditampar Rise-chan! HUUAAAA—!"

"Sebentar Teddie." kata Souji, pertanda tidak ingin diganggu, "Tolong bantu aku, sepertinya dia butuh bantuan."

"Dia?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Sebelah sini." lanjutnya, berbalik memandu semua ke tempat yang ia maksud.

"_Hiks hiks…"_

**~0~**

_**Back Of Junes Shopping Mall, Inaba Town**_

_**20**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**14:36 – After School**_

Mereka berkumpul mengerumuni seorang laki – laki yang sedang terkapar.

"D-dia… mati?" tanya Kanji ketakutan.

"Masih bernafas juga!" bantah Chie, "Bagaimana?"

"Sepertinya cuma kelelahan." jawab Naoto, "Benda apa ini?". Begitu menyentuh bungkusan itu tiba – tiba tangan lain mencegahnya, "—!!"

"Bergerak!" kagum Rise, "Hei, jangan tidur lagi!"

"Emm, kamu tidak apa – apa?" tanya Yukiko, khawatir.

KRUKK—KRUKK—KRUKK—KRUKK!

He?

Semua mata menoleh ke arah Souji dan Yosuke yang memang belum sempat makan siang. "Bukan aku." kata keduanya bersamaan, lalu menunjuk pria malang yang mereka temukan.

"Aku lapar sekali… tolong…" rintihnya.

"Dasar! _Kirain_ mati."

**~0~**

_**Junes Food Court, Inaba Town**_

_**20**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**14:42 – After School**_

"Hidup lagi… terima kasih banyak!" ucap pria itu setelah selesai menghabiskan sisa makanan di meja, _plus_ pesanan tambahan. Dua junes _steak jumbo_, tiga _cup_ besar soda, lima porsi takoyaki, dan semua jenis makanan minuman yang dijual di junes _food court_ masing – masing satu.

"…Aku yang mau mati karena _shock_." Yosuke sakit kepala, "Masa iya harus aku yang bayar semua!?"

"Hukuman karena tidak ada traktiran hari ini!" timpal Chie.

"Dari awal juga _ngga_ ada ketentuan seperti itu! Tabunganku sedikit lagi!"

"Dia _aja_ yang bayar, susah amat." celetuk Kanji.

"Aku cuma punya, ¥1,000." kata pria asing itu, "Lagipula ini kutemukan di jalan." Semua _sweatdropped_.

Sayangnya Naoto cepat menguasai keadaan, "Kamu bukan penduduk di sini, mana mungkin kamu pergi jauh ke Inaba tanpa membawa uang sama sekali."

"…Terkecuali kalau kamu datang kemari bersama seseorang. Tetapi yang aku lihat tidak seperti itu." tambah Souji.

"Uangku semua kartu kredit." balasnya tanpa bermaksud pamer, "Dari tadi aku cari – cari bank atau ATM di sekitar sini tapi, ya, tidak ada."

"Coba ambil saja di sebelah sana. Di dekat pintu masuk ada beberapa." tunjuk Yosuke ke arah supermarket.

"Oh, benar juga. Terima Visa?" tanyanya yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Yosuke, "Kalau begitu tolong mintakan tagihanku, sekaligus yang punya kalian."

"Serius nih!?" teriak Yosuke, "Kuambil!"

"Tak tahu malu… padahal tidak usah." kata Chie, "Biar saja si bodoh itu yang bayar."

Rise sejalan dengan senpainya, "Benar! Paling nanti juga cuma disuruh kerja lembur."

"_Kayanya_, aku harus _kasian dikit_ sama Yosuke-senpai."

"Aku setuju, Kanji-kun."

…

"Kamu benar – benar tidak keberatan?" tanya Souji.

"Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menemukanku di gang itu." jawabnya diiringi dengan tawa, "…Kalau tidak keberatan, boleh aku tahu nama kalian?"

"Aku Yosuke Hanamura, yang berbando merah itu Yukiko Amagi—"

"Senang bertemu denganmu."

"—Sebelah kirinya Rise Kujikawa, lalu Kanji Tatsumi,"

"Hai!" kata Rise ceria disusul Kanji, "Yo."

"…Souji Seta, si _leader_—". Orang yang dimaksud hanya mengangguk.

"—Sebelahnya lagi Chie Satonaka, hati – hati kalau bicara dengannya." Yosuke menambahkan komentar yang tidak perlu.

"Apa maksudnya itu!?" Chie protes, tetapi tidak lama, "Hei, tunggu. Mana Teddie?"

"Paling kerja lagi. _Shift_ dia hari ini menumpuk."

"Teddie?" tanya pria tersebut.

"Teman kami. Anak kecil setinggi ini, pirang dan matanya biru." kata Yosuke, "Kamu bisa menemuinya lain kali, dia kerja sambilan di _food court_ ini dengan menggunakan kostum beruang."

"Teddie bilang kalau sekarang dia cuti 'kan senpai?" sela Kanji.

"Ya, iya sih. Tapi dia kalau _ngga_ kerja, ke rumah atau ke…" Yosuke tidak berbicara terlalu terbuka di depan orang asing, "…Intinya _ngga_ perlu terlalu khawatir."

"Pantas rasanya aku sedikit sekali mendengar suara Teddie." Yukiko mulai gelisah.

"Mungkin…" semua menoleh ke arah Rise, "Teddie marah karena aku tampar dia terlalu keras tadi! Huuaaaa… Teddie! Maafkan Rise—!"

_Idol_ itu langsung pergi mencari Teddie untuk minta maaf.

"Aku ikut." susul Souji yang juga merasa bersalah karena tidak menghiraukannya. Secara otomatis semua langsung mengekor ketua mereka.

"Kami harus mencarinya, permisi."

Pria tersebut tiba – tiba memanggil, "Tunggu! Aku belum tahu siapa namamu!"

"Naoto Shirogane. Detektif." katanya sambil berlalu dari tempat itu, membiarkan dia berdiri mematung.

"Detektif Shirogane." dia mulai memanggul bawaannya dan tersenyum, "…Anak – anak yang menarik."

"…_Dan identik."_

Dia mulai menghela nafas panjang, "…Ini semua seperti karma untukku."

**~0~**

_**Valley View, Inaba Town**_

_**20**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**15:27 – After School**_

Duduk termenung, dan sekilas menatap senja di kejauhan selagi tangannya memegang setangkai bunga yang kelopaknya sedang ia petik satu persatu.

…

—_Tik_. "Benci."

—_Tik_. "Sayang."

—_Tik_. "Benci."

—_Tik_. "Sayang."

—_Tik_. "Benci."

—_Tik_. "Sayang."

—_Tik_. "Benci."

Kelopak bunga itu habis.

"Benci…" ulangnya. "Semua benci, tidak ada yang sayang aku-ma. Sensei pun jadi dingin. Padahal, padahal aku-ma anak yang baik. Sensei yang bilang…"

Ia menggigit bibirnya, mencoba untuk tidak menangis, "…Sensei yang bilang…"

Sebuah suara tiba – tiba menyapa, "Sekejam itukah gurumu?"

Teddie menoleh dan menemukan sesosok pria berkulit putih-pucat, berdiri di belakangnya, "Siapa?"

Laki – laki tersebut menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "Hanya orang lewat."

Ia kembali memalingkan mukanya, mengambil setangkai bunga—untuk ia petik lagi, mengacuhkan pria asing itu, "Benci, sayang, benci, sayang, benci, sayang…"

"Sampai kapan kau mau begitu?" tanyanya, "Aku perhatikan untuk yang kedelapan kalinya, selalu mengulang kata yang sama."

Teddie cemberut walau tidak diperlihatkan, "…Kalau tidak suka, jangan perhatikan aku-ma. Aku-ma tidak ingin diganggu." ucapnya dengan nada mengusir. Suara dan kehadiran pria ini sudah mulai mengganggunya. "…Benci, sayang, benci, sayang, benci, sayang…"

Namun dia tampak acuh dan tetap tidak beranjak, "Berapa kali pun kau lakukan itu, percuma saja.". "Jawabannya akan selalu sama."

Ia terdiam, mulai emosi, "…Apa maksudmu!?"

"Benci. Itu yang kau dapatkan bukan mengenai pandangan mereka terhadapmu?" dia mengambil bunga yang sedang dipegang Teddie, "…Sisa tiga." tangannya menunjuk tiap kelopak yang berbeda secara berurutan, "Benci. Sayang. Benci."

"Itu tidak benar!" teriaknya seraya berusaha merebut kembali bunga itu, "Aku-ma tidak dibenci!"

"Mengapa membantah? Cara ini yang kau inginkan sebagai suara hati mereka 'kan?"

Dia benar. Tetapi bukan berarti Teddie ingin mengakuinya, "Salah! Mereka sayang aku-ma!"

Pria itu menaikan alisnya sedikit, "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?". Dia terus menghindar, tidak ingin melepaskan bunga yang digenggamnya.

"Karena… karena…" Teddie kehabisan kata – kata, "…Aku-ma…" ia menyerah.

"Orang yang kau panggil sensei, bersikap dingin terhadapmu." katanya dengan nada angkuh, "Tak terkecuali mereka, bukan? Jangan mengelak,"

"…kau tidak punya alasan apa pun lagi." lanjutnya, "Ini kenyataan."

"Kau tahu apa!?" teriak Teddie, "Mereka sayang aku-ma!"

"Mereka tidak sayang."

"Sensei dan yang lain selalu mendengarkan keluhan aku-ma!"

"Kalau iya, kenapa kau mengeluh di sini? SENDIRI."

"M-mereka sibuk!"

"Alasan. Mereka bukan sahabatmu."

"Sensei, semuanya… sahabat aku-ma…"

Pria tersebut mendengus kecil, "…Dengar,". Dia berjalan hingga ke sisi pagar kayu pembatas lembah lalu menyandarkan punggungnya dengan ringan, menatap langit senja, "…Kau menyesal?"

Teddie memasang wajah bingung.

"Apa kau menyesal, berteman dengan mereka?" tanyanya lagi, "Akankah kau masih memanggil mereka, sahabat, meskipun telah sengaja menelantarkanmu, meninggalkanmu?"

"…Aku-ma, yakin sensei dan yang lain punya alasan…" kata Teddie memecah kecanggungan di antara mereka, "Aku-ma, tetap menganggap sahabat. Meskipun perlakuan mereka terkadang, dingin dan kejam."

"Mungkin tadi, ada hal yang membebani pikiran sahabat aku-ma. Semuanya, tidak pernah tanpa alasan,"

Untuk sekali lagi, orang asing tersebut menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?"

"…Karena… kami bersahabat, aku-ma tahu itu, aku-ma bisa merasakan." Teddie akhirnya tersenyum kecil, berhasil menemukan jawaban, "Kata Yosuke, sahabat kadang memiliki jalan yang berbeda, pemikiran yang berbeda, tetapi selalu ada satu hal yang membuat mereka, lebih dari teman,—"

"—karena alasan keberadaan mereka selalu terhubung dengan jiwa." ucap keduanya bersamaan, refleks Teddie kaget.

Sebuah senyuman kembali menoreh di bibirnya, "Jangan lupakan hal itu,"

"…Jiwa kalian saling terhubung dan mengisi satu dengan yang lainnya, selalu mencurahkan ego masing – masing dalam waktu yang berbeda."

Meskipun Teddie baru pertama kali bertemu dengan orang ini, entah kenapa ia merasa sosok, ucapan, serta tindak tanduknya bukan sebuah barang asing.

"Terkadang bersinggungan, hal yang wajar. Dan terkadang pula, egois yang kalian ungkit, namun itu tidak mendominasi. Melainkan bagian dari ego."

"Ego…" ulang Teddie, berharap ia menangkap maksudnya.

Dia berkata seolah membaca pikiran Teddie, "Mungkin sedikit sulit kalau diucapkan." tawa kecil mengiringi komentarnya, "Praktek lebih mudah dari teori. Aku yakin kau sudah paham maksudnya."

"Aku-ma tidak yakin…"

"Hei, mana rasa percaya dirimu yang barusan?" sindirnya, "Kau tentu mengerti. Dengar itu?"

"Dengar?" Teddie memasang kupingnya dan merasakan, suara – suara yang bersahutan memanggil namanya. Suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

"S-sensei…! Yosuke…! Semuanya…!"

Teddie menoleh kegirangan pada laki – laki itu, yang masih tetap tersenyum.

"Tunggu apalagi? Sekarang mereka sudah datang, bersedia menerima ego-mu."

Mendapatkan izin, Teddie pun segera berlari ke arah datangnya suara tersebut. Suara sahabatnya.

…

Setelah ditinggal pergi, dia mengangkat bunga yang terakhir dipetik Teddie hingga sejajar dengan kedua mata, lalu menggeser telunjuk kiri yang begitu cerdik dia gunakan dari awal untuk menyembunyikan satu kelopak terakhir—kelopak keempat.

Dengan ringan dia berkata, "Ah… sepertinya aku lupa menghitung yang satu ini."

**.:****0****:.

* * *

**

**Author's note:** Saya sedang bahagia sekaligus sedih (OOT), Persona 3 sudah bisa pakai _character_ wanita, warna mata dan rambutnya merah, dengan _Gold_ Orpheus (bukan _Silver_), tetapi masih dengan _headphone_ menggantung di leher ala Minato, cuma desainnya sedikit berbeda. Harus di _port _menggunakan PSP, hiks… saya tidak punya… TT_TT. _Storyline_ berbeda dari _protagonis_t laki – laki tentunya. Dan Elizabeth _henshin_ jadi laki – laki! Apakah Persona 4 akan ada yang seperti ini? Biarkan Atlus yang menjawab… nanti.

Mungkin kabar di atas tidak termasuk _fresh_, tetapi saya baru tahunya kemarin dari teman saya a.k.a. Ayato. Cita – cita saya yang lain memainkan _chara_ wanita Persona 3! Namanya tentu Iwanishi Nana, apalagi? Mungkin Minako juga boleh, hehehe… he…

Mengenai _spoiler_:

_Scene_ pertama _chapter_ ini diambil pada Desember setelah S.E.E.S. mengetahui kenyataan tentang 12 Shadow tiap _full moon_. Di sini Junpei memang sedikit emosional, karena itu saya deskripsikan kemarahannya dengan menarik leher kemeja Minato. Di _game_ _sih_, tidak seperti itu. Adegan yang berkesan, apalagi ditambah _event_ Januari pas Junpei jujur minta maaf ke Minato di atap sekolah, yang menurut saya, menggambarkan perkembangan persahabatan mereka.

_Holy Grail Lucifer_ diperoleh dari _Weapon Fusion_ menggunakan _nihil weapon_ apapun + Lucifer. Hasilnya _One-handed sword_ dengan 450 _attack_, 100 _accuracy_, _all stats_ +10.

_Omnipotent Orb_ hadiah bila berhasil mengalahkan Elizabeth (_request terakhir_) di _Monad Dungeon 2__nd__ playthrough_ P3Fes. Fungsinya sebagai _accessory_ yang membuat _null_ semua serangan kecuali _almighty_. Benda wajib bagi saya :D Sebenarnya _Heart-item_ Messiah juga ada yang fungsinya sama, namanya _Almighty Sphere_, tetapi kemungkinan dapatnya cuma 1%. Malas. Saya lebih memilih lawan Elizabeth saja…

Skill 'Hassou Tobi' milik Yoshitsune didapat saat naik _level_ 83… 8-_hit slight physical damage_. Skill _top list_ saya, yang paling suka main _combo_. x) Enak _leveling_ di Yomotsu Hirasaka setelah di-_add_ dengan _repel physical_. Kenapa jadi promosi ya?

Yosuke selalu jadi sasaran empuk tendangan Chie. Sangat OOT.

Souji kabur dari tawaran Margareth karena trauma saat di Escapade (Persona 4 _School Trip_ ke Port Island). Takut mabuk. Nanti bukannya "HA—ACHOO!" tapi malah, "HI—CCUP!". Anak baik, dia sadar kalau masih di bawah umur.

Tidak banyak komentar untuk saat ini, mungkin baru akan ditambahkan setelah ada _review_. Kesalahan _misstype_, alur cerita yang rancu atau bertele – tele, dsb. simpan saja di kolom _review_. Balasan ada di _chapter_ berikutnya. PM khusus untuk pemberitahuan _update story_. :)

Saya masih ada pr untuk me_review_ _fic_ Megaten dan Persona _series_ bulan Agustus. Banyak sekali yang _submit_ cerita untuk memperingati kemerdekaan. _Happy Independence Day_, Indonesia, walaupun telat. xD

**Questions and Answers!**

**Andow**

"_Oh iya, apa sih maksud dari pilihan yang diambil Minato? I still don't get it.__"_

"_Juga apa maksudnya __'__atas nama prioritas dan profesionalisme__'__?__"_

Pilihan Minato, hmm… untuk menghadapi Dark Hour dan kasus Yasoinaba yang telah diprediksi akan datang (dia percaya intuisinya, walaupun di akhir percakapan telepon dia masih perlu bukti kalau keduanya benar terjadi), Minato sempat bingung kalau harus mengatasinya bersamaan di dua tempat yang berbeda. Pilihan pertama, melakukannya hanya bersama Ryoji (bagi tugas, tetapi seorang diri resikonya terlalu besar); yang kedua itu _optional_, meminta bantuan S.E.E.S./Persona-user lain di Yasoinaba (menambah jumlah anggota jadi per kelompok, tidak perlu sendiri – sendiri).

Pada akhirnya Minato mengambil pilihan kedua yang _optional_nya, bukan meminta bantuan S.E.E.S. karena yakin kalau Persona-user lain di kota Yasoinaba itu dapat dijadikan teman. Emm, apa sudah cukup jelas? Bahasanya terlalu bertele – tele ya? Maaf… m(_ _)m.

Hehehe… bagian ini…

Dua kasus yang serupa membuat Minato harus meletakan sikap prioritas dan profesionalisme di atas segalanya—meninggalkan hal – hal yang tidak perlu.

Awalnya memang logis, semua demi keberhasilan misi dua kasus yang harus ditanganinya. Tetapi untuk yang kedua saat melupakan 'seseorang' itu, cuma jadi alasan saja supaya Minato tidak disalahkan karena meninggalkan idi—Ryoji.

**Tetsuwa Shuujin**

"_mistypo, makarakan seharusnya makarakarn...__"_

"_Izanagi bisa mabufudyne?? yah, bukan engga mungkin kalau kamu mau berusaha segitunya sih... punya ku saja bisa brave blade...__"_

Penyakit lupa saya masih saja ada… _thanks_, Tetsuwa-san! X)

Untuk yang satu itu… saya cek skill Magatsu-Izanagi Adachi di _walkthrough_. Kalau aslinya Izanagi Souji, ya, tidak ada Mabufudyne kecuali dari _fusion_. Kesalahpahaman sepenuhnya ditanggung _author_ karena lupa (lagi) memperjelas suatu bagian, hehehe… he…

Ups.

**AiNeko-chan**

"_Eh? itu,souji flashback aps dia ketemu Igor pertamakali ato gmana? ga mungkin kan dia baru ktemu Igor pas udah lawan adachi?-_-U__"_

Benar. Itu Souji _flashback_. Seratus… . Paragraf yang dimiringkan kalau bukan POV seseorang, berarti _flashback_ atau dua – duanya. :)

**seeSEES**

"_Karena Chidori muncul di chapter ini, berarti event January itu dilegalkan? Soalnya di cerita asli (menurut saya) Chidori itu meninggal karena melindungi Junpei. Ehemm.. hanya pendapat yang dikuatkan dari event the answer saat mereka memperebutkan kunci.__"_

"_Boleh request? Gimana kalau alasan Ryoji manggil Minato 'Nii-san' itu dijelaskan? Karena Minato pasti pusing juga punya 2 adik sekaligus. Mengenai adik satu lagi.. sepertinya.. :D__"_

Oh, ternyata ada juga yang ingin menyinggung soal ini. :D SPOILER! Tepat, _event_ Chidori tanggal 21 Januari itu memang saya legalkan di sini. Aslinya memang Chidori itu meninggal karena sejalan dengan cerita 'The Answer' (saat mereka berdebat memperebutkan kunci). Mengenai kebangkitannya, _optional _karena game_._

_Request_ sudah masuk _waiting list_. Tunggu tanggal mainnya. :)

Akhir kata terima kasih bagi para pembaca dan _Special Thanks_ lagi untuk **Shina Suzuki**, **Andow**, **Tetsuwa Shuujin**,** Lalapyon**,** neraraaa-**,** clownKuma**,** CleirraIsOnline**,** AiNeko-chan**, **'T-800' MacTavish**, dan **seeSEES** karena telah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan _review_ pemicu semangat :D

—**[ RnR untuk opinimu, benci atau sayang? OOT lagi saya.]—**

_Regards_, **Iwanishi Nana**.


	6. Blue Moon

**UNKNOWN**

**Chapter ****6****: ****Blue Moon**

Crumble like a missing puzzle, and I never realized that.

A Persona series fanfic

Spotlight Minato A. & Ryoji M.

**Warning: Contain Major SPOILERS**

Disclaimer: Persona series © ATLUS, related OST songs are not mine.

* * *

**.:0:.**

_Misgenetic, was almost something we can't predict_

_For countable, fifteen calyx, the truth was_

……_sixteen……_

_With hazed mind, randomly picked, never realized,_

_That luck still plays the game._

_And still confused, that I am part of it._

_No. Us. Our encounter._

_I am the bearer, you are the player_

**.:0:.**

_**Valley View, Inaba Town**_

_**20**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**16:22 – After School**_

Hembusan angin terdengar kencang di telinga selagi ia berlari menuruni bukit hijau itu. Sebuah pemandangan indah yang telah dilaluinya, namun tak terbesit niat sedikit pun untuk berhenti sejenak dan menikmati keelokan yang ditawarkan alam pegunungan.

Karena ada hal lain yang tidak ingin ia acuhkan, dan itu tepat di hadapannya.

"Sensei—!"

Mendengar nada familiar, refleks ketujuh orang tersebut menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. "Teddie!"

Seiring menipisnya jarak di antara mereka, wajah kedelapan remaja itu semakin cerah. Teddie berlari dengan rasa antusias ke arah mereka yang akan selalu menyambutnya, kemudian memeluk Souji tanpa peringatan seakan memang sudah selayaknya ia disitu. _"Sensei… rumah aku-ma."_

"Dasar bodoh, kemana _aja_ kamu! _Pake_ kabur segala lagi!" bentak Yosuke. "Terus—"

DUAKK!

"—AAWWWW!"

Kali ini kaki… tepatnya, kelingking kaki kiri. Tetap oleh pelaku yang sama, "Jangan hiraukan dia, Teddie! Yang penting, kamu _ngga_ apa – apa 'kan?"

"_Aku yang APA – APA!"_ teriak Yosuke dalam hati, tidak berani bicara langsung kepada si pelaku. Sudah pasti takut bila harus terkena dua atau tiga serangan lagi. _"Sabar, Yosuke… sabar…"_

Teddie menengadah, senyum terpancar dari bibirnya, "_Uhn_! Aku-ma baik – baik saja!" kemudian ia membenamkan wajahnya lagi di kemeja Souji, sedalam mungkin.

"Syukurlah, kamu membuat kita khawatir, tahu tidak!?"

"…" Teddie terdiam.

Yukiko menghela nafas lega, "Sudahlah, Chie… yang penting Teddie baik – baik saja 'kan?"

"…" Teddie tetap tutup mulut.

"Teddie! Maafkan Rise—!" kata _idol_ itu sambil menangis, "Rise tidak sengaja menampar Teddie!"

"_Jelas – jelas sengaja…"_ pikir Naoto.

"…" masih, dan masih…

"_Yah_, yang penting _ni_ anak _udah_ ketemu!" timpal Kanji, "_Udah_ sore, senpai?"

"Kau benar." setelah mengecek jamnya, Souji menoleh ke Teddie yang masih memeluk dia seperti anak koala pada ibunya, "Teddie?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sekali lagi. "Hei, Teddie!"

"Hmph…!" Yosuke yang sudah memulihkan diri, tersenyum, mengambil _headphone_ yang tergantung di lehernya kemudian memasangkan pada telinga Teddie, dan terakhir memposisikan jempol kanan—pada pengatur _audio-type_ dan _volume_ MP3nya, mengambil ancang – ancang…

…_Equalizer_: _Classical_. _Volume_: **(- -..) **10%

Chie dan Rise bingung.

…_Equalizer_: _Jazz_. _Volume_: **(· -..)** 20%

Naoto jauh – jauh dari TKP.

…_Equalizer_: _Pop_. _Volume_: **(ө ·..)** 40%

Kanji melihat dengan tampang _horror_.

…_Equalizer_: _Rock_. _Volume_: **(ө ө..)** 70%

Souji tutup telinga.

…_Equalizer_: _Metal-Progressive_. _Volume_: ( ..) 100%. _Bass_: _High Quality_.

Yukiko menahan tawa.

"Anak beruang pemalas itu, bagusnya diperlakukan… SEPERTI INI!!"

| PLAY

——GYYAA—AAUUUUUNNNNNNGG!!!

"—_OH GOD LET ME OUT! CAN YOU LET ME OUT!?—"_

"A—KU———MAAAAAA——!!"

—GRYYAA—AAUUUU——NNNNNNGG!!!

"—_CAN YOU SET ME FREE FROM THIS DARK INNER WORLD—"_

"——KKU——MAAAAA———!!"

"—_SAVE ME NOW, LAST BEAT IN THE SOUUULLL!!"_

"KYA—HA HA HA HA HAH!!" teriak Yukiko, "TEDDIE! KAMU LUCU SEKALI! AHA HA HA HA—! AHA HA HA HA—H! PERUTKU SAKIT!! TEDDIE—! AHA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

…Sementara itu, di puncak bukit…

KRAKK!

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Hampir saja… rupanya pagar pembatas ini sudah terlalu tua." pria tersebut mengecek kondisi pagar di selusur pembatas lembah lainnya, "Tapi… tidak lapuk. Aneh…". Ia mengerutkan alis, "Apa aku bertambah berat?"

Pegang perut.

"Eh kenapa kupikirkan? _Buncit_ untuk laki – laki itu baru berlaku kalau sudah punya istri. Yah, minimal sudah punya pacar," senyum jahil muncul di wajahnya, "…seperti seseorang!"

**~0~**

_**Unknown Place**_

_**20**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**17:11 – Afternoon**_

"HA—ATSYI!"

Ini kedua kalinya ia merasa pusing. Tapi bukan akibat terjun bebas beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi karena… seseorang sedang membicarakannya, pasti.

"Saat bertemu… kubunuh DIA.", sumpahnya.

Selesai mengatakan hal itu, ia kembali menyusuri jalan – jalan sepi berkabut tebal di pusat kota Port Island tersebut.

**~0~**

_**Shopping District South, Inaba Town**_

_**20**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**17:25 – Afternoon**_

Hari ini benar – benar hari sial untuk seorang Yosuke, _"Hasil tes bahasa Inggris, makin jelek…"_

"…_ditendang Satonaka… dua kali. Terlebih lagi, yang terakhir di bagian… ergh!"_ pikir Yosuke, merinding mengingat kembali _trauma_ tadi siang. _"Aku lapar… steak bagianku dihabiskan. Sial. Mana gratis lagi…"_

Dan seakan menambah penderitaannya, Teddie. _"Lalu… KENAPA AKU SENDIRIAN YANG HARUS MENGANGKUT BERUANG BODOH INI PULANG!?"_

…

**-****0****-**

_**Valley View, Inaba Town**_

_**20**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**17:09 – Afternoon**_

"_Yosuke-senpai tega karena telah membunuh Teddie!" teriak Risecchi, histeris. Dia seperti penggugat._

_Aku hanya mendengus kecil dan saat hendak membela diri, Naoto sang hakim, berbicara. "Teddie hanya pingsan. Tapi bukan berarti Yosuke-senpai boleh lepas tangan soal ini."_

_Tunggu. Bukannya kalian sendiri juga lepas tangan!?_

"_Lihat apa yang kau lakukan, Yosuke! Bawa Teddie pulang!". Saksi satu, Satonaka. Aku memang tidak terlalu berharap dia akan membantuku, terlebih lagi, "…Chie benar, Hanamura-kun." saksi dua, Amagi._

_Mereka berempat wanita, tapi kenapa hanya di saat seperti ini aku tidak menemukan sifat mereka seperti yang… seharusnya!?_

_Berharap mendapat pembelaan, aku menoleh ke arah Kanji. Semoga. "Teddie tinggal di rumah kamu, jadi ngga masalah 'kan.". Benar – benar bantuan._

…_Pengacara!_

_Dia kemudian menepuk pundakku dengan kedua tangannya sambil memandang dengan penuh… perhatian, 'Kau pasti bisa, kawan!'. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum masam._

…_Souji…! Pengkhianat!!_

**-****0****-**

_**Shopping District South, Inaba Town**_

_**20**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**17:27 – After School**_

Belum puas Yosuke meratapi nasibnya, sayup – sayup terdengar suara Teddie, "Yosuke… sahabat aku-ma… sen—nyem… semuha… juga sahabatz… zzzz—"

"Ngigau." Yosuke tersenyum bangga, "Tapi, kamu benar. Kita semua memang sahabat."

Ia berhenti sebentar untuk membetulkan posisi tidur Teddie di punggungnya, "Ternyata kalau lagi tidur, bicaramu jadi bagus. Heran." puji Yosuke.

"—zz… semuha sahabat, saling mengisi…" igau Teddie lagi, "…jadi aku-ma dan sensei… pintar… menutup bodohnya… Yosuke…"

PLIK!

Selesai mendengar kalimat terakhir, awalnya Yosuke ingin menjatuhkan Teddie begitu saja di tengah jalan. Namun setelah dipikir – pikir… hukuman seperti itu sangat sangat kurang berat.

"Lihat _aja_ nanti…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum sinis, "Nikmatilah tidurmu yang tenang kali ini… Teddie."

**~0~**

_**Shopping District South, Inaba Town**_

_**20**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**17:29 – After School**_

"Menurut laporan petugas patroli, siang ini…… pembayaran tagihan kartu kredit bank…" lapor salah seorang polisi pada atasannya.

"……Kalau memang seperti itu kita tidak perlu susah – susah mencarinya sekarang 'kan?"

"Saya juga heran, pak, tapi… memang dia."

"Yah, kita akan tahu setelah membawanya ke kantor polisi. Segera susul dan tangkap dia—"

"Ah, Dojima-san!" panggil Yosuke sambil menghampiri pria tersebut.

"…Kalian susul dia lebih dulu."

"Baik!" jawab kedua polisi itu sebelum pergi.

Dojima lalu menghampiri sahabat keponakannya, "Oh kau, Hanamura dan…… Teddie. Dia tidur?"

"Err… yah, dia kelelahan. Biasa, Dojima-san!" jawab Yosuke, keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya. _"Ha ha ha…"_

"Begitu." Ryotaro kemudian menutup buku kecil yang ia lihat sekilas, "Untung kita bertemu di sini, kebetulan sekali."

"Sesuatu terjadi, Dojima-san?"

"Bukan hal besar," jawabnya, "Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa pria asing yang tadi bersama kalian di Junes."

"…Pria asing… oh. Dia Ryoji. Ryoji Mochizuki."

"Teman?" tanya Ryotaro lagi.

"Bukan, kami baru kenal pulang sekolah tadi. Ada apa dengannya?"

Ryotaro terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "…Aku hanya sedikit penasaran. Dia turis yang… berbeda dari biasanya."

"Yah, aku bisa melihat itu. Dia memang pria yang aneh, tapi menyenangkan."

"Langsung berteman, eh? Lalu, apa dia berniat tinggal sementara di Inaba?"

"Ya, tapi karena dia baru sampai siang ini, jadi belum memesan kamar penginapan atau apartemen." kata Yosuke, "…Akhirnya aku suruh dia pergi ke penginapan Amagi!"

Ryotaro tertawa kecil, "Ha ha ha… kau sama sekali tidak berubah!"

"Heh, begitulah!"

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya. Sudah hampir malam. Cepat pulang, aku tidak mau kalau harus bertemu kalian berdua lagi di kantor polisi."

"Serahkan padaku. Dojima-san juga, cepat pulang."

"Tentu. Sampai nanti."

…

"Huff, padahal kasus _udah_ selesai tapi Dojima-san _ngga kena_ dampaknya…" gumam Yosuke, "……yah, malam ini dan besok, aku juga _ngga_ akan kalah SIBUKnya. Iya 'kan, Teddie!?"

"…Semuanya berkat kamu." kata Yosuke lagi sambil menyeringai.

**~0~**

_**In Front Of Amagi Inn, Inaba Town**_

_**20**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**17:40 – Night**_

Supir bus itu sudah berusaha membangunkannya dari tadi, "Tuan…"

"Zzzz—" tapi si pemuda masih tertidur pulas.

"Tuan, ini sudah sampai perhentian terakhir."

"—zz…"

"Tuan! Tolong ba—"

"…Ochiyo-chan… jangan pergi…" igau si pemuda sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke supir bus yang malang itu…

"Waaaahhhhh—!!"

BLETAK!

"…Ochiyo…"

BLETAKK!

"O—"

BLETAKK!!

"STOP!"

BLETAKK!!!

"………Kenapa aku dipukul!?" teriak si pemuda sambil mengusap benjolan besar di kepalanya.

"Sudah sampai perhentian terakhir, tuan! Penginapan Amagi!" kata supir bus itu dengan nada yang… sedikit kurang sopan, berbeda dari biasanya.

"Bangunkan dengan cara biasa, bisa 'kan!?"

Supir bus hanya menyeringai dalam hati, "_Iya, yang tadi benar – benar biasa untuk kamu!"_

"Sudahlah, aku harus segera istirahat. Ini." kata si pemuda, "Ambil saja kembaliannya."

"Terima kasih dan selamat malam, sampai jumpa lagi tuan." terlihat plesteran urat kecil di pipi supir bus itu. _"…Hampir saja… yang tadi benar – benar gawat…"_

…Sesaat setelah si pemuda turun…

"…Kembalian apa!? Hanya lebih ¥50…" keluhnya, "…Orang kota pelit – pelit."

Ia kemudian mengendarai busnya ke stasiun pusat sambil menggerutu.

…

Pemuda itu meregangkan badan setelah tidur selama perjalanan di bus tadi, "A—aahhh!"

Sudah malam, tapi ia mampu melihat tempat tujuannya, penginapan Amagi, berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, _"Penginapan tua, eh?"_. Ia terlihat berpikir, _"Ternyata selain di Kyoto, Inaba juga memiliki tempat untuk Geisha!"_ ucapnya menyimpulkan sendiri.

"Yasoinaba _lad_—"

"Anda Ryoji Mochizuki?" sapa seorang pria setengah baya dengan dikawal dua orang berseragam polisi.

Dengan segera Ryoji menjawab, "Iya, itu aku. Ada perlu apa?"

Pria itu menunjukan tanda pengenalnya, "Perkenalkan, Ryotaro Dojima, detektif.", "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Disini? Baiklah, tapi tidak lama—"

"Tidak, di kantor polisi." jawab Ryotaro tenang.

"—He?"

**~0~**

_**Dojima's House, Inaba Town**_

_**20**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**18:54 – Night**_

Acara berita malam di tv menyala selagi ia memasak, _"—dan demikian berita lokal hari ini. Selanjutnya kita beralih ke berita nasional—"_

"Nanako, tolong ambilkan _shoyu_." pinta Souji.

Seharusnya terdengar nada ceria, _"Ini, Onii-chan!"_. Tapi untuk malam ini dan beberapa malam ke depan, ia harus membiasakan diri tanpa sosok gadis kecil yang mandiri itu.

…Tampaknya ia pun lupa untuk malam ini., "Ah… benar juga.". Ia lalu mengambil _shoyu_ di meja makan kemudian meneruskan pekerjaannya lagi.

"—_Tersangka kasus tabrak lari beruntun di Omotesando siang ini belum berhasil ditangkap. Polisi—"_

Berita itu tak ayal menarik perhatian Souji. Tangannya berhenti bekerja sejenak.

**-****0****-**

_**Dojima's House, Inaba Town**_

_**25**__**th**__**Octo**__**ber, 2011 **_

_**17:50 – Night**_

"—_Tersangka kasus tabrak lari beruntun—"_

_Gadis kecil itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari layar tv, "Hei, Onii-chan?"_

_Souji menjawab panggilan Nanako tanpa menoleh, "Hmm?"_

"_Mengapa meskipun mereka tahu perbuatannya salah, mereka tidak mau ditangkap untuk hal itu?"_

_Souji menerawang sebelum menjawab, "Ada banyak alasan, Nanako."_

"_Begitu…" Nanako menundukkan kepalanya, "Otou-san bekerja menghadapi orang – orang seperti mereka."_

"_Paman Dojima tidak semudah itu dikalahkan." jelas Souji, "Sekalinya orang tertangkap berbuat salah, dia tidak akan dilepaskan sampai mendapatkan masa hukumannya." jawab Souji percaya diri._

_Kali ini tampak gambar mobil yang dipakai tersangka kasus tabrak lari beruntun tersebut, "…Bagi warga yang melihat mobil Orochi 'Black Pearl' dengan nomor plat—"_

_Wajah Nanako kembali ceria, "Uhn!"_

"_Sekarang tolong siapkan mejanya? Makan malam sudah hampir siap." pinta Souji._

"_Tentu, Onii-chan!" jawab Nanako ceria._

**-****0****-**

_**Dojima's House, Inaba Town**_

_**20**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**18:56 – Night**_

Tanpa sadar Souji menonton acara berita nasional itu sampai habis. Terdengar lagu iklan lokal tanda pergantian acara, _"__~Everyday's Great at Your Junes~_"

"…_Nanako."_. Perhatian Souji kembali teralih oleh suara familiar.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, paman."

"Ah." Ryotaro langsung duduk di kursi ruang tengah.

Keduanya diam. Souji meneruskan pekerjaannya, sementara Ryotaro membaca koran hari itu.

"Apa kau sempat menengok Nanako hari ini? tanya Ryotaro memecah keheningan.

"Rencananya besok bersama yang lain."

"Hm. Apa Ryoji Mochizuki juga akan ikut?"

Souji terdiam sejenak, "…Ryoji Mochizuki? Paman kenal?"

"Sedikit. Apa dia ikut denganmu besok?" tanyanya lagi.

"…Tidak. Kami baru mengenalnya tadi siang."

"Dia—bukan apa – apa." Ryotaro beranjak dari kursi dan mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya, "Titip salam dariku untuk Nanako."

"Tentu. Makan malammu paman?"

"Ah, maaf, letakan saja di meja. Aku pergi sebentar."

Terdengar suara pintu geser ditutup dan deruman mobil. Rumah Dojima itu kembali sepi.

Souji merasa kesibukan pamannya hari ini sedikit berbeda, tapi ia langsung menepis kecurigaannya yang tanpa bukti itu dan mempersiapkan makan malam di atas meja. _"Setidaknya, akan kurundingkan dengan yang lain di sekolah."_

**~0~**

_**2 – 2 Classroom , Yashogami High School**_

_**21**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**11:59 – Lunch Time**_

"_For once sociality reformed, thus human built law that—"_

Rrriiiinnnngg!

"Baiklah, pertemuan kita minggu ini selesai. Untuk pekerjaan rumah selesaikan bab 8 dan 9."

"Ergh, banyak sekali." gerutu Yosuke, "Ini penyiksaan namanya!"

"Ada keluhan, Hanamura?"

"Tidak pak! Aku hanya berkata, ini akan jadi ehm… liburan yang menyenangkan!"

Guru bahasa inggris mereka, pak Kondo, hanya menghela nafas, "Yah, kumaafkan kau kali ini."

Ketua kelas memberi komando, "Berdiri! …Hormat!"

"Terima kasih banyak!" ucap anak – anak bersamaan.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa tahun depan."

…

Chie langsung membereskan buku bahasa inggrisnya, "Yukiko, antar aku ke kantin!"

"Tentu." jawab Yukiko sambil mengikuti Chie keluar kelas.

Yosuke memastikan keduanya sudah benar – benar pergi baru kemudian menatap Souji, "Hei."

"Ayo ke atap." ucap Souji tanpa basa basi, "Kita bicara sambil makan siang.". Ia lalu menunjukan isi kotak bekalnya sekilas.

"Kau memang sahabatku!" kata Yosuke senang karena Souji membuatkan makanan kesukaannya.

**~0~**

_**Rooftop, Yashogami High School**_

_**21**__**th**__** December, 201**__**1**_

_**12:02 – Lunch Time**_

"Lalu, apa yang ada di pikiranmu?" tanya Souji.

"Sebelumnya, kenapa KAU juga ikut!?" tunjuk Yosuke pada Kanji yang asyik makan.

"Hwah!? Apwha?" jawab Kanji dengan mulut penuh.

Yosuke bengong, "…_Ngga_ jadi. Teruskan."

"Ohkweh, yha udwah!"

…Sesaat _junior_ berambut coklat itu merasakan sebuah _dē ja vu_, yang ujung – ujungnya dia acuhkan.

"Lalu?" desak Souji.

Yosuke menelan kunyahan terakhir makanannya, "…Tentang Satonaka."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa… akhir – akhir ini dia sedikit bersikap aneh?" Yosuke merasa sedikit gugup, "Menurutmu?"

Souji menjawab dengan tenang, "Tidak."

"……Entah kenapa, aku merasa semuanya belum berakhir. Lalu kupikir, eh, S-satonaka juga." Yosuke menggaruk – garukkan kepalanya, "Yah, cuma perasaanku _aja sih_."

"Kau terlalu terbawa suasana."

Muka Yosuke menjadi cerah, "Sepertinya kau benar, kawan. Tipe pemikir tidak cocok untukku."

"Sethujhu!" timpal Kanji.

"Kubilang teruskan makanmu!"

"Aku juga setuju."

"Wha—kau kejam, Souji!" protes Yosuke.

"…Begitu ya?"

"Ah! Sudahlah! Jangan bahas ini lagi."

"Bicara soal Mochizuki-san—" ucap keduanya bersamaan, "………"

"Kau dulu." kata Souji.

"_Ngga_ masalah. …Kemarin malam aku _ketemu_ Dojima-san lagi tugas, dan dia mencari Mochizuki-san. Kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kemarin dia sempat ingin membicarakan soal Mochizuki-san denganku."

"……Hmm."

"Perlu kita selidiki?" tanya Souji.

"Dia _emang_ orang aneh, tapi baik. Bukan hal besar. _Palingan_ soal tiket kereta yang _ngga_ dia bayar." ucap Kanji asal bicara.

"Kalau iya, buat apa Dojima-san ikut turun tangan sama hal sepele, Kanji?"

"……Ya… iya _sih_. Aneh juga."

"Apalagi Dojima-san hampir bicara soal pekerjaannya denganmu 'kan Souji."

"Itu benar." Souji berpikir sebentar, "…Tapi mungkin aku bisa membayangkan apa 'itu'."

Kanji dan Yosuke memasang perhatian penuh pada Souji.

"Ingat saat kalian menggotong Mochizuki-san ke _food court _Junes? …Saat itu aku yang mengangkut barang bawaannya bukan?"

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Yosuke.

"Barang bawaannya benar – benar berat. Karena aku merasa hal itu tidak wajar, aku intip isinya selagi kalian berjalan lebih dulu. …Dan ternyata isinya sebuah _Scythe_ yang masih mengkilap."

"…Apa?"

"—_Scythe_, Kanji! …Tunggu, kau yakin ITU asli!?"

"Yakin." kata Souji percaya diri.

"Gawat… kemarin aku _suruh_ dia menginap di penginapan Amagi!"

"Sebaiknya kita _cepet kasi tau_ senpai."

"Ayo!" ajak Yosuke pada dua temannya.

**~0~**

_**Kantin, Yashogami High School**_

_**21**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**12:29 – Lunch Time**_

"Mochizuki-san? …Dia tidak datang ke penginapan kami."

"Yukiko selalu mengecek tamu yang masuk setiap pagi, jadi _ngga_ mungkin salah." timpal Chie, "Kenapa kalian panik?"

Ketiganya saling memandang sebelum Yosuke bicara, "Dia—"

Rrriiiinnnngg!

"—!! Gawat! Bel masuk!" teriak Chie, "Pulang sekolah _aja_!"

Mereka akhirnya berlarian ke kelas masing – masing sebelum menyelesaikan percakapan tersebut.

**~0~**

_**Police Station's Jail, Inaba Town**_

_**21**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**13:24 – Afternoon**_

"Haah… di sini tidak ada _Geisha_… Ochiyo-chan…"

Pria sangar di sel depan pemuda itu langsung berteriak, "Heh, anak baru! Berisik! Gara – gara suara _lu_ yang jelek _'tu _tadi_ malem gua ngga_ bisa tidur _tau_!"

"Haah…". Orang yang dimaksud hanya terus bergumam sendiri tanpa menghiraukan hardikan tadi.

"Grrh!! Rambut gagak _bego_! TULI YA!?"

"…ah" bisik suara dari sel di sebelah orang yang berteriak.

"_Lu_ bilang apa barusan, HAH!?"

Pria dengan potongan rambut pendek itu langsung menjawab, "Kamu yang tuli. Aku bilang 'berisik, dasar sampah'. Hmph."

"NANTANG GUA LU!? LU SAMA SAMPAHNYA DENGAN GUA, BRENGSEK!" pria sangar itu langsung naik pitam, "POLISI SAMPAH LU!"

Dia langsung balik teriak, "AKU BILANG DIAM TOLOL!"

"KALIAN BERDUA DIAM!!" lerai seorang polisi penjaga, "Bila kelakuan kalian lebih buruk lagi dari ini, sel penjara itu untuk kalian seumur hidup!"

"Cih! _Lu_ beruntung sekarang. Awas _ntar_!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk – nunjuk mantan polisi itu.

"Orang _tolol_, coba saja kalau kamu bisa."

"Adachi-san! Tolong jaga sikapmu!" hardik polisi itu lagi, berusaha menenangkan suasana, "Ba—"

"Diam. Kamu tidak berhak memerintahku, Yuji." kata orang yang bernama Adachi. Dia langsung membalikkan badan dan merebahkan diri di kasur selnya.

"Huh." dengus Yuji.

"Pak polisi…"

"Ada apa sekarang, anak baru?"

"…kapan aku bisa dibebaskan…?"

"Pelanggaranmu jauh lebih berat dari yang kami kira. Tetapi kalau kau berkelakuan baik, paling cepat 1 bulan lagi." jawabnya sambil berlalu pergi.

"A-aku tahu! Setidaknya tolong hubungi Nii-san kalau aku di sini!"

"Ini kesepuluh kalinya kau memberitahuku! Aku tidak lupa. Sekarang diamlah, Mochizuki-san!"

"Haah…" Ryoji meringkuk di ujung sel, "Nii-san… aku tidak mau di sel! Aku mau di tempat _Geisha_!"

…Kalau memang seperti itu harusnya ia tidak membiarkan dirinya ditangkap dari awal 'kan?

Ups.

Sekilas Ryoji dapat membayangkan kata – kata apa yang akan kakaknya lontarkan saat mereka bertemu nanti.

…Tentunya……

**~0~**

_**Moonlight Bridge, Port Island Station**_

_**21**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**13:27 – After School**_

"_Idiot…?"_ ucap Minato dalam hati, merasakan aura yang terlalu familiar baginya, _"Dia ada di sini?"_

Sekilas Minato memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kabut tebal yang sejak tadi mengganggu penglihatannya kini pergi perlahan – lahan, meninggalkan suasana hijau mencekam dimana peti mati berdiri berserakan secara vertikal, dengan jejak darah segar yang menodai tanah.

Tak ada kehidupan di sana, kendaraan pun membatu seolah menjadi benda mati permanen…

"_Dark Hour…? Tapi, mengapa?"_

…dan di tengah lingkup semua itu, berdiri seorang anak laki – laki yang sebaya dengannya—tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

Mereka tetap berdiri dalam diam hingga Minato akhirnya menyadari bahwa ada distorsi waktu di antara mereka berdua. Suatu tembok transparan yang tidak akan bisa dilalui. _"Jadi begitu…"_

Jantung Minato berdetak lebih cepat sementara raut mukanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa dari banyaknya kenangan hidup yang ada, momen seperti inilah yang justru datang ke hadapannya.

…Ia tak berkata apa – apa, sementara ingatan tersebut mengalir ke luar dan memaksanya untuk berjalan mundur ke bulan Desember dua tahun lalu…

**-****0****-**

_**Moonlight Bridge, Port Island Station**_

_**30**__**th**__** December, 20**__**09**_

_**00:00 – Dark Hour**_

_Ia menatap obyek yang bersinar keemasan di lautan langit hijau. Terus, dan terus menatap, seakan tak ada hal lain yang dapat menarik perhatiannya—entah meski bulan itu berada dalam kondisi serta fasa seperti apapun. Penuh, sabit, hingga tersembunyi di balik awan abu – abu yang melintas, pandangannya akan tetap terpaku pada posisi bulan seharusnya berada._

_Ia lakukan hal ini tanpa luput satu hari pun—sejak hari kebangkitannya._

_Tidak didasari kenyataan bahwa hidup yang ia miliki begitu singkat, ataupun sekarang hari terakhir ia sanggup untuk berdiri sebagai sosok manusia. Semua karena naluri yang menuntunnya ke tempat ini, juga ingatan masa lalu… yang ia sadari memang tidak begitu menyenangkan untuk diingat. _

_Darah, kematian, musuh, segel, seorang anak laki – laki, dan sebuah kekalahan._

_Dan anehnya, ia tetap ingin mengenangnya, di sini, di Moonlight Bridge. Karena sepahit apapun kenangan yang ia miliki, bukan berarti ia harus melupakan serta mengubur jauh – jauh di dasar lubuk hatinya. Ada setitik rasa syukur. Karena berkat semua itulah, ia hidup, sanggup menatap bulan setiap Dark Hour tiba—yang tidak pernah ia lakukan, sebelum kembali ke tempat itu… Tartarus, untuk berkumpul dengan pemujanya. Selamanya._

_Ia harus menghabiskan detik terakhir momen istimewa ini seorang diri._

…

"_Sudah kuduga kau pasti akan kemari."_

_Dan untuk pertama kali, ia bersedia membagi perhatian pada siapapun yang telah mengusik waktunya. Tanpa rasa… tidak senang._

_Ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, tidak untuk seseorang yang telah membuatnya berhutang nyawa, "Minato…"_

_Pemuda berambut biru itu datang, lengkap dengan armband merah 'SEES' terpasang di lengan kiri, evoker, Omnipotent Orb, Holy Grail Lucifer dan MP3 player yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya._

_Dengan santai ia asumsikan, "Tartarus…? Atau…" raut mukanya berubah sedih bercampur lega, "Kau ingin membunuhku sekarang, Minato?"_

_Tak ada ekspresi yang merespon dari irisan mata ataupun postur tubuhnya. Seakan – akan itu sudah merupakan kosakata yang lazim—terlalu biasa untuk didengar. Dia hanya menunjukan sebuah karangan bunga anggrek dari balik badannya sebagai jawaban._

"_Ah… maaf, aku lupa." mata biru yang ia miliki menutur kemana Minato melangkah._

_Setelah meletakan karangan bunga tersebut di sisi jembatan tempat orangtuanya meninggal, dia berbicara, "Sudah 10 tahun, wajar saja kalau kau tidak ingat,". Nafasnya terdengar berat selagi dia mengurung matanya pada kegelapan yang lebih pekat, "…lagipula ini yang pertama kali."_

_Untuk beberapa saat ia berpikir selagi Minato berdoa sebelum bertanya lagi, "…Mungkin akan terdengar aneh, tapi… bolehkah aku ikut mendoakan mereka?"_

_Pertanyaannya membuat dia tampak bingung, "…Tentu saja."_

…

"_Apa Aigis-san, baik – baik saja?" ucap Ryoji, memecah keheningan saat itu._

"…_Ya, dia sudah kembali beberapa jam yang lalu."_

"_Syukurlah." ia terdiam sejenak dalam lamunannya, "Lalu… apa kalian sudah punya keputusan untuk besok?"_

_Dia menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil sementara Ryoji memandangnya dengan tatapan hangat yang tidak ia sadari._

"_Kau tahu, Minato? Saat datang ke tempat ini banyak hal yang tidak aku mengerti… seperti, 'mengapa aku di sini?' atau 'apa yang telah kulakukan?', semacam itu. …Aku seperti, orang yang kehilangan ingatannya—kecuali satu hal." Ryoji menatap bulan sekali lagi, "…Sebuah menara yang 'membelah' bulan. Itu saja."_

"_Tartarus." lanjut Minato._

_Ryoji mengangguk, "Aku coba mencarinya, dan selang beberapa hari kemudian, kita bertemu. Saat itu aku sudah merasa ada yang aneh, karena kita terlalu saling mengenal untuk ukuran 'teman'. Heh…"_

"_Kau benar."_

"_Sesaat aku melupakan pencarianku. Kau lebih menarik dari menara itu." Ryoji menerawang, "Awalnya, kukira kau kakakku yang terpisah karena sebuah kecelakaan."_

"…_Kakak?" balas Minato datar._

_Ryoji menahan tawanya, "Kau tentu tahu, Minato. Banyak orang yang bilang—kita mirip, dan dugaanku makin kuat setelah membaca file riwayat hidupmu. Wajar 'kan kalau aku berpikir seperti itu?"_

"_Kau terlalu banyak menonton TV drama." ejek Minato._

_Ryoji tampak kaget, "Oh ya? Bukannya 'aku' yang sekarang juga karena—"_

"_Aku. Tidak. Menonton. TV. Drama." tepis Minato sambil tersenyum sinis, "Itu kebiasaan kau sendiri."_

"_Kau menonton Tanaka TV Show." Ryoji tidak mau mengalah, "…Dan selang beberapa hari kau mulai menyewa seluruh episode DVD TV drama yang Yukari-san suka—"_

"_Seeessh…!! Itu… terpaksa." elak Minato sambil memandang ke arah lain, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya._

"_Hmmmm…" Ryoji memandang dengan tatapan jahil. "Aku senang kau sudah berubah."_

_Melihat Minato yang memasang wajah bingung, Ryoji buru – buru menutupi kalimat terakhirnya, "Akhir tahun."_

_Klik._

…_Moonlight Bridge kembali diisi oleh suara – suara kehidupan._

"_Pengorbananmu selama ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kompensasi atas hidup ideal yang kau inginkan, Minato. Kaulah yang memegang kuncinya untuk sesaat ini, karena itu aku ingin kau… pertimbangkan lagi apa yang telah kalian sepakati." Ryoji mulai berjalan pergi dari tempat ia berdiri, sebelum berhenti sejenak,_

"_Karena aku hanya perlu… keputusan__mu__." ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ia pun pergi._

_Minato menatap punggung Ryoji hingga sosoknya hilang di tengah kegelapan malam. "Kalau kau memang mengenalku, seharusnya kau tahu kalau aku tidak pernah peduli soal itu."_

**-****0****-**

_**Moonlight Bridge, Port Island Station**_

_**21**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**14:29 – After School**_

Kabut tebal kembali menyelimuti pusat kota Port Island, sesaat setelah fatamorgana itu menghilang. Meskipun begitu Minato tidak terlalu buta untuk menyadari kehadiran orang lain di sana. "Aku tidak yakin kaulah yang menciptakan dimensi ini."

Dari balik kabut orang itu tersenyum, walaupun tahu ia tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Tapi tentunya, kau bisa menjelaskan sedikit tentang hal tadi, dan yang akhir – akhir ini terjadi 'kan?"

Terdengar langkah sepatu wanita dari balik kabut.

"Margareth-san…" Minato sudah tahu dari wangi parfumnya yang khas saat bertemu di _Vision Quest_, Tartarus.

"Sekarang saya mengerti mengapa Elizabeth begitu mencintaimu, Minato-san." sapa Margareth, "Saya beruntung dapat bertemu dengan Anda di sini."

Irisan mata emasnya terkunci pada bola mata Minato setelah kabut tebal menyingkir untuk yang kedua kali.

"Di fatamorgana _Port Island_?" tambahnya, "Ternyata kabar tentang _Wild Card_ lain memang benar. Padahal belum terlalu lama sejak saat itu."

"Hal itu pun mengejutkanku, Minato-san. Namun meski telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi, saya hanya dapat menghadapinya. Saya yakin hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk Anda."

"Aku tidak ingat sedang mengeluh." koreksi Minato, "Lalu, dimana Orpheus?"

"Bila Anda membicarakannya sebagai Shadow, ia tidak akan datang. Karena Anda sudah mengikatnya…" Margareth melambaikan sebelah tangannya, "…di sini."

Sebuah kartu menyala bagai _sapphire_ di balik mantel Minato, "Memang percuma saja mengujimu."

Senyum Margareth masih terpoles di wajahnya, "Ada yang ingin Anda ketahui, Minato-san?"

"_Ini akan menghemat waktuku."_

"Dengan sebuah imbalan, tentunya." lanjut Margareth tenang.

"Wha--? Hhh… kalian memang kakak adik." Minato memegang pelipisnya, "Baiklah. Apa maumu?"

"Anda cukup memberikan ini pada salah satu generasi _Wild Card_ setelah Anda, Souji Seta." ucap Margareth sambil menyodorkan sesuatu pada Minato.

"Aku tidak keberatan, tapi…" ia menerimanya sambil memandang Margareth dengan penuh curiga, "…harusnya kau bisa memberikan ini langsung di Velvet Room 'kan?"

"Sudah saya coba…" raut muka Margareth terlihat sedih, "Minato-san, tolong pastikan ia meminumnya."

Minato meraba – raba bungkusan di tangannya yang terasa seperti… botol kaca? Penasaran, ia pun membuka segelnya sedikit…

"Saya… tidak bisa membiarkan penyakitnya bertambah parah."

S-serius!?

"Saya berterima kasih atas bantuan Anda, Minato-san. Sampai bertemu kembali."

"Hei, tunggu!" teriak Minato, "Setidaknya beritahu cara keluar dari sini!"

Terlambat.

**~0~**

_**Rooftop, Yashogami High School**_

_**21**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**15:04 – After School**_

Musim dingin sekalipun tidak menghambat pertemuan keenam remaja tersebut. "Sc--apa? Schii… te?" tanya Chie.

"_Schyte_! Harusnya nilai tesku lebih bagus dari kamu, Satona—AUCH!!!"

"Bisa tolong cek lagi daftar tamu yang masuk, Amagi-san?" ucap Souji mengacuhkan erangan seseorang, "Entah kenapa hal ini sedikit menggangguku."

"B-baiklah." Yukiko berjalan menjauh sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Orang itu benar – benar berbahaya!!" teriak Rise, "Naoto-chan harus tahu, biar dia diadili!"

"Kita belum bisa mengambil kesimpulan." perkataan Souji membuat Rise cemberut, "Tapi, yah, dia perlu tahu."

"_Bentar_ lagi urusan dia juga beres senpai."

Souji sedikit kecewa, "Setidaknya—"

"Setidaknya Naoto-chan harus hadir." sela Rise, "Naoto-chan pergi tadi siang, harusnya urusan dia _udah_ selesai. Kita 'kan mau jenguk Nanako-chan juga!"

"Dia _bakal_ nyusul ke rumah sakit. _Lagian_—"

"Kalau _gitu_ Kanzeon Risechi akan temukan dia dalam hitungan detik! Wuush~! Naoto-chan _udah_ janji, janji harus ditepati!" Rise langsung pergi.

Semuanya _sweatdropped_, "…Kanzeon Risechi?" _minus_ Yukiko.

"Ke… rumah sakit, ayo." ajak Souji, merasa sedikit pusing, "Harus _booking_ dokter untuk aku dan Yosuke juga."

"Bok—apa Souji? Kenapa Yosuke juga?"

"Kau selalu tahu yang terbaik, kawan… _like this_." Yosuke yang terkapar di lantai bersusah payah mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ho, aneh juga Chie-senpai bisa _dape_t nilai yang sama de—AAAWWWWWWWWWWW!!"

"Apa yang kamu bilang _barusan_… KANJI!!!" teriak Chie sambil menjewer kuping berandalan malang itu.

Mencari aman, Souji pun menghampiri Yukiko yang sudah selesai menelpon, "Bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada tamu yang bernama Ryoji Mochizuki… mungkin dia ada di penginapan lain, biar aku cek…"

"Sebelum itu, bisa buatkan jadwal pemeriksaan pasien sekitar jam 5 sore ini?"

"Tentu… apa sakitmu bertambah parah, Seta-kun?" Yukiko terlihat cemas.

"Mungkin…? Dokter umum untukku, dokter THT untuk Kanji, dan satu lagi untuk Yosuke, hmm…"

"Eh? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Yukiko melirik sekilas, sebelum memandang Souji lagi dengan muka yang lebih kaget, "A-apa!?"

"Iya, untuk Yosuke…" Souji tersenyum jahat, "Tentunya dokter kelamin."

"Snrk…!"

**~0~**

_**Nanako's Room, Inaba Hospital**_

_**21**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**17:04 – After School**_

"Nanako ingin boneka beruang yang besar!" ucap Nanako antusias, "Lalu, kita beli _kotatsu_ baru untuk Otou-san!"

Terdengar pintu kamar dibuka, "Halo, Nanako-chan, Souji-senpai."

"Hei."

"Naoto nee-chan! Kau datang!"

"Tentu saja." Naoto mengusap kepala Nanako, "Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

"Nanako sudah sehat tapi… kata dokter Nanako belum boleh pulang dulu." keluh gadis kecil itu, "…Nanako ingin pulang sebelum natal… sudah janji dengan Onii-chan untuk beli _kotatsu_ baru…"

Naoto tersenyum, "Nanako-chan pasti akan pulang sebelum natal, tapi Nanako-chan harus istirahat selama di rumah sakit…" Naoto mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, "…janji?"

"Uhn! Nanako janji."

…Di depan kamar inap Nanako…

"Souji-senpai, dimana yang lainnya?"

"Teddie masih kerja sambilan, Satonaka-san sedang meminta obat penenang untuk Amagi-san… Kanji dan Yosuke di ruang pemeriksaan lalu Rise pergi mencarimu."

"Rise-san? Aneh, aku tidak bertemu dengannya." Naoto mengeluarkan ponsel dan mulai mengetik _email_ untuk Rise lalu mengirimkannya, "……Lebih baik kita menemui yang lain." langkah Naoto terhenti saat melihat raut muka Souji yang berbeda dari biasa, "Senpai…?"

"Tidak masalah berjanji seperti itu?" tanya Souji dengan suara pelan, "Walaupun terlihat sehat, keadaan Nanako sama sekali belum stabil."

"Aku tahu, Souji-senpai." jawab Naoto lirih, "Tapi aku juga tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja."

"Sama." berbeda dengan Naoto, Souji tampak kehabisan akal, "Punya ide?"

"Sebenarnya, ada… tapi ini masih spekulasiku." Naoto menunjukkan map cokelat yang ia bawa sejak tadi, "Akan kuberitahu setelah kita berkumpul."

"Benar – benar urusan penting, ya?" Souji menghela napas lega, "_Thanks_."

**~0~**

_**Unknown Place, Mayonaka TV**_

_**21**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**17:22 – After School**_

"Kita tersesat Teddie!" teriak Rise protes, "Tempat ini juga dingin… aneh sekali."

"Penciuman aku-ma sudah tumpul, makanya aku-ma minta bantuan Rise-chan… aku-ma juga kedinginan, haa—choooo!!"

"Tadi Rise bilang 'kan, harusnya kita tunggu senpai dulu… capek, _ngga_ bisa konsentrasi…" keluh Rise, "Teddie yakin ada orang di sini?"

"101%!!" jawab Teddie ceria, "Aku-ma tahu kalau ada orang asing masuk rumah tanpa izin!"

"Uuh… _ngga_ ada apa – apa, mungkin yang masuk itu alien… hiyy."

"Kenapa alien?" tanya Teddie lugu, "Yang seperti gurita raksasa?"

"Itu salah satunya," kata Rise sok tahu, "…Karena yang masuk alien, dia bisa buat tempat ini, sekaligus juga buat Shadow jadi jinak! Wow."

"Aku-ma tidak percaya. Setelah kita mengalahkan si mata besar itu dengan, WHAMM!! Shadow di sini juga langsung jadi jinak, aku-ma!"

"Terus apa _dong_ Teddie! Mana ada tempat tinggal manusia di bawah langit hijau dan bulan yang kuning pucat!?" Rise masih _ngotot_, "Kalau memang ada—eh?"

"_Tuh_ 'kan bukan alien!" teriak Teddie senang.

"Pssh… iya _deh_. Tapi aura ini, _kok_ rasanya Rise kenal ya?" tanggap _Ido_l itu sambil memanggil Kanzeon, "Hei, Teddie! Apapun yang muncul Teddie harus lindungi Rise!"

"Aku-ma siap jadi _Knight in Beary Shinin' Armor_ untuk Rise-chan! RWaaRrr!"

_~"Kanzeon… siapa dia? Kenapa kekuatannya familiar dengan Souji-senpai?"~_ "…Huh?" Rise tersentak saat _image_ orang itu terlihat di matanya, "Micchan!?"

"Rise-chan, tunggu!" Teddie langsung berlari menyusul.

**~0~**

_**Junes Food Court, Inaba Town**_

_**21**__**th**__** December, 2011 **_

_**17:22 – After School**_

Yosuke keluar dari toko elektronik dengan terburu – buru, "Tidak ada. Ck… mana si beruang bodoh itu… kabur dari kerjaan tambahannya lagi!"

"Kerjaan tambahan? Bukannya sekarang sudah masuk jam istirahat Teddie?" timpal Souji, mengabaikan tampang horor kawannya, "Ada apa?"

"Aha ha ha… benar juga!" keringat dingin sudah muncul di pelipis Yosuke, _"Tenang, Yosuke… jangan sampai ketahuan…"_

Yukiko mencoba menelpon juniornya lagi, "Rise-chan juga sulit dihubungi…"

"_Twungguihn ajha_?" tanya Kanji yang sibuk mengunyah _steak_, "_Toh cuman_ 2 orang, Nanako-chan jauh lebih penting."

"_Ghimana_, Seeta-kun?" Chie juga sibuk menghabiskan potongan terakhir _steak_nya.

Souji melirik ke arah Naoto, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil. "Baiklah."

"Tentunya kalian tahu, meskipun Nanako-chan sudah melewati masa krisis, kondisinya masih mengkhawatirkan." Naoto menghindari tatapan teman – temannya, "Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti… hal itu tidak akan mengherankan."

"H-hei… jangan bilang begitu!" protes Chie, "Pasti ada cara! Makanya kamu panggil kita semua ke sini kan!?"

"Tentu aku punya. Aku hanya, ingin memberitahu kemungkinan terburuk bila spekulasiku menyimpang." jawab Naoto, "…Aku tidak menjamin 100% berhasil."

"Yah_, lanjut_." kata Yosuke sambil meraih sodanya, "Dengar dulu, putuskan, baru bertindak. Soal hasil itu urusan nanti. Sama seperti pepatah orang bijak, 'Orang bodoh tidak mengenal spekulasi.', ya _ngga_, Kanji?"

"Tohnjok dullu baruuh jalan! …Woi! _Gua ngga_ bodooh!"

"Hehe… telat."

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu." cegah Souji pada dua rekannya sebelum saling menumpahkan darah, "…Teruskan."

Naoto mengeluarkan dokumen hasil lab pemeriksaan darah dari mapnya, "…Sampel darah Nanako-chan, semakin lama semakin menghitam. Memang tidak signifikan, tetapi bila dibiarkan…"

"Apa usaha dokter selama ini… nihil?" tanya Yukiko, tidak mampu menyembunyikan ketakutannya, "Nanako-chan…"

"Sepertinya begitu. Karena itulah aku mencari semacam antibiotik untuk mencegah penyebarannya, tetapi…"

"Obat ajaib? Lalu tunggu apa lagi Naoto-chan?"

"Aku tidak berani menyarankan… resikonya terlalu tinggi, Chie-senpai. Antibiotik itu obat keras dan selain diproduksi dalam jumlah tertentu, juga hanya digunakan—"

"—untuk meneliti _inner psyche_, atau 'Persona'."

"Persona!?" seru semuanya bersamaan. "Apa maksudnya itu Na—" Yosuke yang heran karena Naoto juga sama kagetnya, secara refleks melihat ke arah datangnya suara yang cukup mirip dengan detektif itu, "Aaa… N-naoto ada dua!?"

"M-mirip sekali." kagum Chie sambil mencubit pipinya dengan keras, "Hei Yukiko, aku lagi mimpi?"

"A-aku juga melihatnya, Chie-chan…" jawab Yukiko sementara Kanji menumpahkan _steak_ yang sedang ia kunyah… eew.

Souji dengan cepat menguasai keadaan, "Teddie, Rise, siapa dia?"

"Junes' _Christmas special edition_~~!! Naoto-chan _doppelganger~_!!"

Mana mungkin anak pemilik Junes tidak diberitahu soal program spesial? Tapi nyatanya, "Haa…?"

"_Alias_… ehmm… memperkenalkan~ Micchan! _Additional_ gitaris Risechi _band_—" Rise tersenyum lebar sambil mengeluarkan tanda 'V', "—Dua tahun yang lalu~"

Rise dan Teddie tampak senang melihat teman – temannya kaget. "Micchan juga _Persona-user_ seperti kita!"

"Karena aku-ma dan Rise-chan menemukan Micchan di dunia TV! Yay!" Teddie bersorak sambil meninju udara berkali – kali, "Micchan juga bisa WHAMM!! RWaaRrr! Guff!"

"…Maksudnya, membantai Shadow?" tanya Souji lagi, "Bagaimana kau bisa datang dari dunia TV?"

"Terlebih lagi, mengapa kau bisa tahu soal antibiotik itu?" susul Yukiko disertai anggukan Chie. Kanji tanpa sadar mengelap mulutnya… _kyun_…!

GRAKK!

Naoto yang kini berdiri, memandang kembarannya dengan perasaan tidak percaya. Setelah menarik napas berkali – kali dan yakin suaranya telah kembali ia pun berkata, "Nii… san?"

"—Micchan!?"

"—Naoto-chan…!?"

Kali ini Rise dan Teddie ikut kaget…

DUKK!

…_plus_ Kanji yang menjatuhkan mukanya ke tumpahan _steak_…

…eew.

**.:0:.

* * *

**

_**~Next Chapter!!~**_

Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya sementara tangannya mencengkeram kerongkongan yang terasa panas seperti terbakar. Ia hanya mampu mengeluarkan patahan kalimat tanpa memandang langsung orang yang sudah membuat ia mencium tanah… "K-kenapa… Minato… san…?"

Pria yang dimaksud hanya berdiri tanpa emosi untuk sejenak, kemudian berbalik pergi tanpa peringatan.

Sebelum kedua telinga pasif seutuhnya, laki – laki berambut abu – abu itu yakin bahwa ia mendengar bisikan kecil dari mulut seniornya.

Suatu kalimat yang dapat dijabarkan, _"Selesai sudah…"_

* * *

**Author's note:** Baiklah! Biarkan saya bicara sebelum menghujam saya dengan kaleng, tomat, sampah, apapun itu! (ampun…). Terdengar seperti alasan tapi memang alasan! (?) Saya sibuk. Simpel. Tugas dan laporan menghujat saya karena pilih kasih, jadi… harus _babysit_ dulu, WHAMM!! Saking lamanya belum _update_ jadi hilang ingatan, "Oh… sampai mana ya kemarin?" parah. Karena itu saya tulis sedikit bocoran untuk _chapter_ selanjutnya. Adakah yang bisa menebak apa yang terjadi? Ataukah _chapter_ selanjutnya merupakan akhir dari cerita?

Yep. Untuk pertanyaan 'Kenapa Ryoji memanggil Minato nii-san' sudah ada baunya dalam _chapter_ ini, lebih jelasnya tentu nanti. Agak bingung juga soalnya _ngga_ ada dalam skenario (-_-;)

_Spoiler_, tidak banyak yang berarti. Pertanyaan? Karena saya melihat tidak ada, maka saya tutup A/N sampai di sini^^ chapter 7 _update_ 2 minggu lagi! Janji!! '**V**'. _Peace_.

Terima kasih untuk pembaca dan _Special Thanks_ (saya tidak akan bosan mengulang kalimat ini) **Shina Suzuki = Ninomiya a.k.a Suzu**, **heylalaa** (hei!), **Tetsuwa Shuuhei** (reborn!), **AiNeko-chan** (update!), **Fukuta Neko** (update juga!), **seeSEES**, **CleirraIsOnline**, **clownKuma**, **Mr awesome**, **Julianne Gamhard**, **kokiSake**, **lynn**, dan **Alteizen Riesse**. _Review_ amat berharga~ dan saya harus pamit untuk me_review_ cerita yang belum saya baca di MegatenFandom Indo, karena _HIATUS_!

—**[ Waktunya menghujam!]—**

_Regards_, **Iwanishi Nana**.


	7. Twins Affair part 1

**UNKNOWN**

**Chapter 7: Twins Affair part 1**

For all people that can be a Persona-user… it's you

A Persona series fanfic

Spotlight Minato A. & Ryoji M.

**Warning: Contain Major SPOILERS**

Disclaimer: Persona series © ATLUS, related OST songs are not mine.

* * *

**.:0:.**

_I believe they had put a mirror in the middle of table_

_I guess… till seconds ago_

_He stood motionlessly before me_

_Eyes locked to mine, with the same shade blue hair of his_

_It's him… of all people that could distract me_

_My long lost brother_

_I thought he'd already… die?_

_But even so… I more believe that my eyes,_

_Didn't even try to deceive me_

_Till this moment_

**.:0:.**

_**Junes Food Court, Inaba Town**_

_**21th December, 2011 **_

_**17:33 – After School**_

Rise yang masih kaget menatap Minato, lalu ke Naoto, kembali ke Minato, dan Naoto lagi. Teddie pun melakukan hal yang serupa selama sisa grup lainnya lebih memilih diam sebagai ekspresi kaget mereka. Tidak terkecuali Souji, _"Kakak? Tunggu… aku baru dengar soal ini…"_. Lamunannya terhenti saat Naoto kembali memecah keheningan.

"Minato… nii-san?" panggil detektif itu lagi seolah tidak percaya. Nada yang ia gunakan berbeda dari kesehariannya—ringan selayaknya adik perempuan di hadapan kakak laki – laki. "I-ini…" batinnya berkecamuk karena Minato memergokinya masih menyimpan _file_ dalam map cokelat tersebut. Terlebih lagi, ia membukanya—dan hampir menceritakan darimana isi _file_ itu kalau Rise dan Teddie tidak datang di tengah pembicaraan.

Namun rasa khawatir pada kemarahan Minato melebihi kebingungan Naoto terhadap keberadaan sang kakak yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa…? Bukankah ia meyakini kakaknya sudah meninggal tepat saat ia berhenti menerima surat balasan…? Ataukah, informasi yang ia temukan saat di Port Island itu salah…? Dan nama di batu nisan itu hanya kebetulan… memiliki nama yang sama dengan 'Minato Arisato', kakaknya? Bahkan hingga tanggal lahir pun?

Lalu apakah setiap kejadian, memiliki kemungkinan bersinkronasi sejauh ini…?

Meskipun dapat melihat kebingungan Naoto, dia tetap mengacuhkannya, "_File_ itu… bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?" tanya Minato, mengungkapkan rasa ingin tahunya. Padahal dia yakin sudah memusnahkan petunjuk yang tersisa sebelum pindah ke Port Island.

Semua dilakukannya agar Naoto tidak terlibat kasus yang akan dia selidiki, dan kakek pun sudah setuju tentang hal ini. Tapi nyatanya…

"Aku…" ia tidak berkata lebih jauh, karena yakin kalau kakaknya pasti tahu darimana ia mendapatkan berkas – berkas kasus yang dia tangani dua tahun lalu. Di sisi lain, ia tidak ingin terdengar memalukan—bahwa ia mencuri salah satu isi _file_ tepat sebelum Minato membakarnya.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau kau tidak punya hak akses untuk ini?"

"Tentu aku punya. Mereka juga persona-user sepertiku." jawab Naoto, memendam rasa bersalahnya, "Terlebih lagi ini semua kulakukan untuk Nanako-cha—"

"Bukan itu inti permasalahannya, Naoto, tapi kau." Minato memandang adiknya tajam sembari melepaskan kacamata biru yang dia terima dari Teddie, "Kau tahu resikonya, tapi tetap memaksakan diri… apa kau ingin membunuh anak itu?"

Pertanyaan terakhir Minato otomatis membuat Naoto semakin kaget, "Tentu saja tidak! Apa maksudmu nii-san!?"

"Micchan! Naoto-chan mana mungkin seperti itu!" protes Rise mengirimkan pukulan ringan ke lengan Minato. Sisi lengan satunya pun tidak luput dari serangan Teddie.

"Apa efek obat itu benar – benar berbahaya, eh… Minato-san?" tanya Yosuke, mengabaikan kalimat provokasi pada Naoto.

Orang yang dimaksud hanya mengangguk setuju. "Kemungkinannya 98%… kematian_.". "Dan itu obat yang sama yang diujikan pada 'Strega' 12 tahun lalu."_

"E-eh, tapi darimana angka itu? _Gimana_ kau yakin kalau itu akurat!?" ujar Chie yang mulai terlihat panik.

"Tidak ada angka 98%, nii-san. Kalkulasi data di _file_ ini 50% _Apathy Syndrome_." sela Naoto. "Dan aku tidak yakin presentase data ini mengalami perubahan signifikan berdasarkan fakta yang kutelusuri."

Minato tetap terlihat santai, "Apa kau yakin Nanako-chan memiliki 'Persona'?"

Kali ini Yukiko angkat bicara, "Mungkin hanya perasaanku, tapi… sejak aku masuk ke dunia TV aku tahu bahwa setiap orang pasti memilikinya."

"Tidak terkecuali." tegas Naoto, "Meskipun dalam kasus saat Nanako-chan berada di dunia TV Persona miliknya tidak keluar… aku yakin pasti ada."

Yang lain tetap diam dan Souji, tetap menjadi pendengar yang baik seperti biasa. Ia lebih tertarik pada reaksi Minato setelahnya.

"Cukup… deskriptif…" kata Minato sambil memberikan saputangan pada Kanji yang masih berkutat dengan noda _steak_ di mukanya, "_File_ itu hanya salah satu berkas kasus yang kuselidiki." jawab Minato singkat, "Terkecuali kalau kau telah membaca semua berkas yang telah kubakar… aku tidak akan menyangkal."

Pernyataan balik Minato membuat Naoto tidak mampu berargumen lebih jauh.

"Apa kau pernah mempertanyakan, mengapa Persona-user mayoritas 17 tahun ke atas, Naoto?"

Ah. "I-itu…"

Minato tersenyum lega, "Jangan khawatir, Nanako-chan pasti sembuh. Kehadiran kalian di sisinya jauh lebih efektif dibandingkan efek obat itu sendiri. Dan Naoto…" dia melirik Souji sekilas. Mata mereka bertemu seakan mengirimkan telepati. "Ehm… 98% orang tidak mampu berpikir jernih karena perutnya kosong…" ucapnya mengalihkan topik.

Ha?

Tiba – tiba wanita berseragam restoran _Fast Food_ datang dan meletakkan isi bakinya di meja mereka, "Permisi! Pesanan Anda, 1 _dine-in_ dan 1 _take-out_ Peta Wac Set sudah datang! Terima kasih dan selamat menikmati~" ia lalu memandang Minato dengan mata berbinar.

"Nona?" sapa Minato ramah, "Aku hanya memesan 1 Peta Wac untuk _dine-in_—" pertanyaannya terhenti karena nona tersebut mendekat dan langsung mengecup pipi kanannya. Refleks semua— kecuali Souji—melotot, terutama Rise yang matanya hampir mau keluar.

Gadis itu menepuk kedua tangannya dengan centil, "Gratis untukmu, Minato-kun~!!" karena rona pipinya semakin merah ia pun langsung pergi dari tempat itu karena malu.

Minato yang mengerikannya, masih tampak terlalu tenang, mengambil bagian Peta Wacnya dan segera beranjak dari sana setelah berkata, "Sepertinya dia mengenaliku." ucap Minato tidak terlalu ambil pusing. "Sampai nanti."

Souji yang juga sama tenangnya, memandang teman – temannya satu persatu. Naoto, Chie, Yukiko, Yosuke dan Kanji masih _shock_ dalam berbagai arti. Sedangkan Rise dan Teddie…

"Micchan ternyata bisa _scorring_—!!" teriaknya kegirangan, "Aku-ma tidak menyangka! Sensei dan Micchan memang spesial!"

"Apa – apaan dia!!" kali ini Rise yang ribut, "Sudah jadi logika umum kalau laki – laki seperti Souji-senpai dan Micchan tidak boleh disentuh selain sama Rise!" logika darimana itu. "Bisa – bisanya Yosuke-senpai menerima pekerja sambilan seperti dia!"

"Kenapa jadi aku yang salah!?" teriak Yosuke sambil berpikir, _"Aku harus menanyakan triknya lain kali… HARUS."_

Selagi Rise kembali menceramahi Yosuke untuk yang kedua kali, Yukiko berkata pada Naoto, "Kakakmu benar – benar baik. Sejujurnya, aku iri padamu… punya saudara yang begitu pengertian, Naoto-kun."

"Ah… t-terima kasih Yukiko-senpai." ucap Naoto malu.

"Aku setuju." Souji mengambil salah satu burger dari tumpukan Peta Wac Set, "Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu atas kondisi Nanako, jadi… jangan memaksakan diri."

Naoto tersentuh mendengar perkataan Souji, yang tentu saja tidak terlalu ditunjukkannya, "Terima kasih, senpai…"

"_Itu… bukan kata – kataku, tapi, sedikit banyak itu pula yang akan kukatakan…"_ pikir Souji sambil mengunyah burgernya. _"Keren seperti biasa, Minato-san…"_

"Baik _banget_ dia _ngasih_ saputangan buat _ngelap_ muka." timpal Kanji. Kini di mukanya tidak ada lagi noda _steak_, "_Keren_ amat kakakmu."

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha!" Souji tertawa tiba – tiba, membuat semuanya menoleh, "Aku setuju kalau Minato-san memang keren tapi…" ia menahan tawanya, "Soal saputangan ada dua arti, Kanji."

"Maksudnya apa senpai?" tanya Kanji yang kebingungan.

"H-hei… kenapa ada bau hangus!?" celetuk Chie tiba – tiba, "Lalu, a… API—!!" teriaknya, bangkit dari kursi diikuti Yukiko, Naoto dan Kanji. Souji tetap cuek mengunyah burgernya.

"Api darimana aku-ma!?" Teddie ikut panik. "Air aku-ma—!"

"Ini! Air mineral Yosuke-senpai!" perintah Rise.

JBURRR!

Yosuke jadi penyelamat. "Souji… kalau tahu kenapa _ngga_ bilang!? Kita hampir mati!!"

"Apinya akan padam sendiri kalau itu sudah terbakar habis." Souji masih tetap cuek, "Saputangan itu untuk membersihkan sisa abunya di meja, Kanji."

Orang yang memegang saputangan semakin bingung, lalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang ada di kepala grup itu, "Itu… sudah terbakar habis? _Apaan_?"

"Dokumennya!" teriak Naoto sambil menarik berkas yang dimaksud dari tumpukan abu, "Nii… san…"

"Itu maksudku." jawab Souji, melihat usaha Naoto untuk membaca tulisan dalam _file_ itu nihil.

Tunggu. Ini…

_SMASH_

Untuk pertama kali ada hal yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian Souji dari burger Peta Wac Set…

_Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the World Arcana…_

World? Ia tidak ingat ada Persona World Arcana di _compendium_nya, tapi… ia yakin ada sesuatu di balik semua ini.

Meskipun Igor tidak mungkin membeberkan, tidak ada salahnya untuk bertanya, bukan?

Kalaupun pilihan itu tidak membuahkan hasil… ada alternatif lain.

**~0~**

_**Shopping District South, Inaba Town**_

_**21th December, 2011 **_

_**19:24 – Night**_

Sudah satu jam ia berdiri diam di tempat ini, tidak peduli meskipun orang – orang yang lewat memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Seharusnya aku lebih hati – hati…" gumam Minato. Ia menyesali kecerobohannya karena tidak mengecek kelengkapan _file_ yang harus ia musnahkan. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin Naoto mengejar jejaknya melalui kasus yang ia selidiki.

"_Tentu aku punya. Mereka juga persona-user sepertiku."_

"Sepertiku… ya?" Minato menghela napas panjang, "Dari semua orang yang ada di dunia, kenapa harus kau, Naoto? …Saat tugasku selesai mereka pasti memarahiku karena hal ini." keluhnya.

Segalanya sudah terjadi. Ia tahu itu, tapi mengusir perasaan bersalah tidaklah semudah itu, terutama karena hal ini menyangkut soal adiknya.

"HA—ACHOO!"

"Tidak baik menguping orang, Souji. Itu akibatnya." Minato berbalik dan menatap juniornya, "Flu."

Souji mengantongi kunci Velvet Room lalu berjalan mendekati Minato, "Aku sudah flu dari kemarin senpai." senyum nostalgia terpoles di wajahnya, "Lagipula aku tidak menguping. Aku baru dari Velvet Room." postur tubuhnya menunjuk pintu yang dimaksud.

"Velvet Room?" tanya Minato, tidak tampak terlalu kaget, "Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak dapat memasukinya lagi."

"Meskipun tidak sekuat Kanzeon, aku tahu kalau kau juga Fool sepertiku, senpai. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah, apa kau bisa menanyakannya untukku?" ia menerawang jauh, "Apa yang tersisa, aku hanya berharap petunjuk yang ada tidak seminim ini."

"Sudah kucoba." jawab Souji, "Berkabut. Nihil." dia mengisyaratkan dari bahasa tangan. "Tapi aku yakin semuanya belum berakhir baik untuk kau maupun aku, semuanya berhubungan. …Senpai, kau _Social Link_ sekarang. Terlebih lagi, World."

Alis Minato sedikit terangkat, "Oh? Mungkin itu juga salah satu sebabnya aku tidak bisa lagi memasuki Velvet Room."

"Sebab yang lain?" tanya Souji, memperpanjang percakapan menarik dengan Minato. Tidak peduli terhadap pandangan aneh yang kini juga dia terima.

"Hanya spekulasi. Aku tidak akan membicarakannya, kalau di sini." ucap Minato sambil memegang keningnya, "Setidaknya, sampai aku bertemu si idiot itu. Mungkin besok Souji."

"Idiot? Maksudmu Mochizuki-san? Dia sudah datang dari kemarin."

Minato memasang wajah sinis, "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Entah? Karena satu dan lain hal, aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi." Souji memasang pose berpikir, "Mungkin… sekarang dia ada… di penjara."

"Aku tidak heran." ucap Minato, cuek terhadap nasib adiknya yang satu lagi. "Nama panggilan dan sifat tidak akan berbeda jauh."

Souji tertawa kecil, "Yah, aku bisa melihat itu." dia mulai berjalan ke arah perumahan, "Sekarang apa, senpai? Berminat untuk tinggal di rumah pamanku atau mengunjungi Mochizuki-san?"

"Pilihan pertama." jawabnya kurang dari lima detik, "Aku harus menyiapkan stamina untuk besok."

"Apa TV World sehebat itu?"

"Sebab lain. Tebak tiga kali." tantang Minato.

"Yukari-san?"

"Kurang lebih. Tapi bukan."

"Gadis yang mencium pipimu tadi?"

"Salah."

"Mantan bosmu, Rise?"

"Yep." jawab Minato, mengacungkan jempolnya tanda '_Good_', sebelum berkata dengan nada curiga, "Tunggu. Kenapa semua tentang wanita?"

Souji terdiam, lalu bicara lagi, "98% kelelahan pria adalah karena masalah wanita. Entah itu berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, hubungan atau lain hal." senyum jahilnya melebar, "…Hanya spekulasi." ulangnya.

Muka Minato tidak menunjukkan ekspresi, "…Kenapa semua nama yang berakhiran –ouji selalu menggangguku." keluhnya, membuat Souji yang berjalan di sebelah Minato bergidik dan menjaga jarak aman.

"Kau tidak akan menusukku dengan pisau dari belakang 'kan senpai?" tanya Souji hati – hati. Semoga saja dia tidak salah bicara. Semoga.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak bawa pisau." kalimat menyenangkan, Souji menghela napas lega. Tapi hanya saat itu. "…Aku hanya bawa pedang satu tanganku."

Gah! "Senpai…?"

"Ng?" ekspresi di wajah Minato kembali, meskipun tidak banyak.

"Kupikir, kau akan lebih nyaman bila menginap di penginapan Amagi-san…" ucap Souji sambil mengelap keringat dingin yang mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Tenang… tadi hanya spekulasi." balas Minato atas kekalahannya.

Souji tetap khawatir, "Entah kenapa aku tidak yakin."

"Kau termasuk 2%, kalau begitu. Tapi karena kau Fool sepertiku, maka nasib kita sama, 98%." Minato mulai mengkalkulasi persamaan mereka berdua, "Lalu 98% dari presentase itu karena wanita yang kau incar untuk menjadi pacarmu."

Gah! "Senpai, sepertinya kau memang HARUS menginap di penginapan Amagi-san." pinta Souji, "Harus. Rumah pamanku sempit lalu tidak ada kasur untuk tamu, aku tidak memberitahu paman akan bawa teman menginap malam ini dan…" Souji mulai beralasan, "Aku tidak mau kau benar – benar menusukku. Aku masih ingin hidup."

Minato terlihat heran, "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja…". "_Bagaimana bilangnya!? Argh! Kalau senpai tahu tentang—"_

"Oh. Kau suka Naoto?"

Gah!

**~0~**

_**Dojima's House, Inaba Town**_

_**21th December, 2011 **_

_**21:24 – Night**_

Souji memandang Minato dengan tatapan curiga, cemas. Ia melirik ke stik golf yang ada di bawah kursi ruang TV, yang setidaknya, dapat ia gunakan untuk memberikan perlawanan kalau Minato benar – benar akan menusuknya. _"Tenang, Souji… tenang… kenapa sulit sekali untuk tenang!? Tarik napas…"_

"Kau bukan tipe orang yang takut hantu 'kan Souji?" kata Minato sambil membawa mangkuk berisi parutan lobak dan es dengan krim susu kental manis di atasnya. "Atau takut pada _zombie_ kakak Naoto?" dia meletakkan makanan itu di hadapan Souji.

"Senpai selera humormu benar – benar buruk." ia memandang mangkuk dan isinya yang tadi sibuk dikerjakan Minato di dapur, "Apa ini?"

"Obat untuk flu. Tenggorokanmu sakit 'kan?" Minato menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih, "…Setelahnya jangan lupa minum ini." dia meyakinkan Souji yang masih curiga, "Sampai kapan kau akan memandangku seperti itu? Cepat makan, setelah itu aku akan pergi."

"Maaf, senpai, aku hanya bercanda.". _"Sebenarnya, tidak juga…"_ Souji mulai menyuap sesendok parutan lobak itu. Manis, tapi tidak membuat tenggorokannya bertambah sakit. Terasa meleleh dan rasanya benar – benar lembut di lidah. Satu deskripsi: enak. "Wah…" komentar Souji, kagum. Ia mulai menghabiskan isi mangkuk itu dengan cepat. "Aku ingin tahu resepnya."

"Biasa saja, hanya lobak, krim susu kental manis… es parutan. Aku sering membuatkan untuk Naoto."

"Pantas saja…"

Minato tersenyum kecil, "Kakek tidak bisa masak. Yakushiji juga."

"Koki keluarga Shirogane." ejek Souji dengan nada bersahabat, "Lalu, ini untukku?" tunjuknya pada gelas yang tadi diletakkan Minato.

"Yep." dia mulai berdiri dan mengepak bawaannya, "Aku juga akan pergi sebelum terlalu malam."

Mendengarnya Souji jadi merasa bersalah. Ia seperti mengusir Minato, "Senpai, menginaplah di sini. Aku bisa tidur di sofa."

"Aku butuh istirahat yang layak, Souji, dan kau juga." kata Minato, "Aku tidak ingin mengganggu istirahatmu. Tapi… terima kasih atas tawarannya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Satu catatan. Aku baru akan benar – benar pergi kalau kau sudah meminumnya habis."

"Siap…" jawab Souji. Ia pun melakukan sesuai yang diperintahkan, namun segera setelah tegukan terakhir diminum, ia menjatuhkan gelas kosong itu ke lantai. Tangannya bergetar hebat dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya sementara tangannya mencengkeram kerongkongan yang terasa panas seperti terbakar. Ia hanya mampu mengeluarkan patahan kalimat tanpa memandang langsung orang yang sudah membuat ia mencium tanah… "K-kenapa… Minato… san…?"

Pria yang dimaksud hanya berdiri tanpa emosi untuk sejenak, kemudian berbalik pergi tanpa peringatan.

Sebelum kedua telinga pasif seutuhnya, laki – laki berambut abu – abu itu yakin bahwa ia mendengar bisikan kecil dari mulut seniornya.

Suatu kalimat yang dapat dijabarkan, _"Selesai sudah…"_

…

Souji mendengar pintu depan ditutup dan sayup – sayup terdengar dering ponselnya pertanda email masuk. Ia ingin sekali meraihnya tapi tak ada tenaga sama sekali. Email itu pasti dari Minato tapi… percuma saja membacanya sekarang. Pandangan matanya mulai gelap dan ia merasa sangat… sangat lelah.

Mungkin kalau masih hidup… ia ingin mempertanyakan kenapa Minato mencampurkan racun ke dalam minuman tadi. _"…Aku hanya menyukai Naoto… apa salah, Minato-san?"_ batinnya.

**~0~**

_**In Front of Dojima's House, Inaba Town**_

_**21th December, 2011 **_

_**22:14 – Night**_

"_Request_ selesai." Minato menutup ponselnya dan mulai berjalan menuju penginapan Amagi, "Tinggal menemui Margareth-san besok."

**.:0:.**

**To Be Continued Chapter 7: Twins Affair part 2**

**.:0:.**

* * *

**Author's note:** Tepat 2 minggu! Hore! Tapi karena _chapter_ ini cukup panjang jadi saya bagi dalam dua bagian. Ini bagian mayoritas Minato, untuk Naoto di part 2. Untuk Q&A+request akan dijawab di part 2 termasuk _spoiler_. _Spotlight_ tidak berubah, tapi saya akan berusaha untuk tetap adil, P3, P4, semua ada bagiannya. Narasinya cukup banyak di chapter ini, karena sepertinya chapter 6: Blue Moon saya ketik karena kejar tayang (?). Inti ceritanya sudah mulai tercium, jadi… begitulah. Banyak percakapan.

Terakhir, karena koneksi internet saya pasang surut, pemberitahuan jadi sedikit terganggu dan mungkin terlambat dari biasanya. m(_ _)m

Review akan sangat dihargai^^. Kritik, saran, _misstype_, sampaikan semuanya~

Apakah ada Wild Duck Burger di Junes? Tidak ada salahnya berspekulasi 'kan? ;) Anggap saja… mereka buka cabang. Haha…

—**[Silakan berkomentar]—**

_Regards_, **Iwanishi Nana**.


	8. Twins Affair part 2

**UNKNOWN**

**Chapter 7: Twins Affair part 2**

From all people that can be a Persona-user… it's you.

A Persona series fanfic

Spotlight Minato A. & Ryoji M.

**Warning: Contain Major SPOILERS**

Disclaimer: Persona series © ATLUS, related OST songs are not mine.

* * *

**.:0:.**

_Is it really you?_

**.:0:.**

_**Shirogane Residence, Inaba Town**_

_**21th December, 2011 **_

_**22:48 – Night**_

Koridor kediaman keluarga Shirogane yang semula sunyi senyap kini dipenuhi derap langkah terburu-buru yang tak lain berasal dari Naoto Shirogane. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena ia berlari lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan baru berhenti setelah suara Yakushiji terdengar.

"Mengapa Anda baru kembali selarut ini Nona?"

"Hh… Yakushiji-san, dimana… hh… kakek…?" ucap Naoto, mengabaikan pertanyaan Yakushiji,

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan…"

Yakushiji mengangkat alisnya sebelum berkata lagi, "Tuan Shirogane baru saja pergi tidur. Apa hal itu tidak bisa ditunggu, Nona?"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Naoto tidak menggubris Yakushiji dan langsung masuk ke balik pintu yang merupakan kamar sekaligus ruang kerja kepala keluarga Shirogane. Sesuai dugaannya, orang yang ia cari tengah duduk di balik meja, mengarsip setumpukan _file_.

Gerakan tangan si tua berhenti kemudian mendongakkan mukanya pada tamu yang telah mengusiknya.

Keduanya terdiam dan saling menatap, mencari momen serta kata yang tepat untuk diutarakan. Yakushiji pun ikut terdiam, lalu membungkuk hormat pada Tuannya sebelum beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Saat pintu ruangan itu hampir tertutup sepenuhnya, barulah keheningan tersebut sirna.

"Ada yang kutanyakan, kakek," melihat lawan bicaranya memasang perhatian penuh maka ia pun tidak sungkan lagi, "Mengenai kasus _Apathy Syndrome_ dua tahun lalu… yang terjadi di Port Island,"

Mendadak mata Shirogane tua menatap tajam Naoto, membuatnya bergidik ketakutan.

"…Tolong, ceritakan padaku—semuanya." tegas Naoto.

Ingatan kakek itu memang tidak memudar; Naoto kecil selalu meminta dibacakan dongeng tentang kasus para detektif terkemuka, yang berhasil menyelesaikan rintangan-rintangannya dengan gemilang. Namun ada kondisi saat kakeknya dapat menolak: pertama, saat Naoto bukanlah anak kecil lagi, dan yang kedua, bila dia tak punya kisah sukses apapun untuk diceritakan selain kasus-kasus yang menemui jalan buntu.

Seperti yang cucunya tanyakan sekarang.

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk menceritakannya padamu." dia berdeham dan menatap Naoto lagi, "…tidurlah."

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu…?" tanyanya lagi, "Berarti benar bahwa kasus itu terkait dengan kematian ayah dan ibu 12 tahun lalu, serta mengapa Nii-san tidak kembali setelah membuang nama Shirogane…?"

Si tua tetap tak beranjak dari kursinya. Matanya masih mengamati Naoto sementara dia mulai meletakkan berkas yang dipegangnya.

"Dua tahun lalu, saat Nii-san tiba-tiba memutuskan pindah ke Port Island, kakek sebenarnya sudah tahu bukan… bahwa Nii-san pergi menyelidiki kasus kematian misterius ayah dan ibu…" ia menutup matanya dan kembali berbicara, "…ia bahkan memalsukan biodatanya dan hidup sebagai orang lain, sebagai Minato Arisato."

Dia memalingkan mukanya sebagai respon. Batinnya berkecamuk terhadap pengakuan detektif kecil itu, _"Bagaimana ia bisa tahu…?"_

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" tanya Naoto seolah membaca pikiran kakeknya, "Antusiasme Nii-san terhadap kepindahannya, seringnya ia mengurung diri untuk bergumul dengan berkas-berkas yang tak pernah aku tahu kapan dan dimana ia mendapatkannya… serta tatapan kosongnya ketika ia menatap foto ayah dan ibu tiap kali selesai membakar dupa. Semua itu… sudah cukup bagiku untuk menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil, karenanya aku… ak—"

"—sudahlah, Naoto… aku tahu, jangan diteruskan lagi."

Naoto tertunduk. Bahkan kakeknya pun menyadari bagaimana ia memperoleh informasi rahasia tersebut, _"Apa aku sebegitu mudahnya diprediksi…?"_ tanyanya dalam hati, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…?"

Sang kakek menghela nafas, "Dia tidak ingin melibatkanmu—"

"—Nii-san pergi untuk mati!"

"Naoto…"

"Kakek tetap membiarkannya, dan tidak memberitahuku sama sekali!"

Keheningan sekali lagi merayap ke ruangan itu. Baik Shirogane tua maupun cucunya, tidak berinisiatif untuk memecah gunung es yang ada. Yakushiji mengernyitkan alis membayangkan ketegangan yang tengah melingkupi mereka berdua dan berpikir apakah ia memang seharusnya hanya diam dan mendengarkan atau—

"Kau ingin menyalahkanku setelah ini pun, tak apa, Naoto. Benar, kau berhak tahu meski sudah terlambat. Aku minta maaf sebelumnya."

Naoto mengangguk. Melihat hal ini perasaan kakeknya sedikit lega, walaupun Naoto sedikit banyak adalah kembaran dia, cucu perempuan memang pada dasarnya berbeda dengan laki-laki. Bila gender berkebalikan, sikap tentunya berkebalikan. Bila Naoto bisa memaafkan, maka dia _mungkin_…

…ok, cukup. Memikirkan anak satu itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat keringat dinginnya

mengucur. Untunglah Naoto cepat mengembalikannya ke alam nyata.

"Kakek?"

"Ah… berjanjilah untuk tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun, termasuk pada teman-temanmu."

"Mengapa?"

"Tak peduli mereka persona-user atau bukan, ini tetap masalah kita," mendengarnya Naoto kembali mengangguk setuju, "Kau benar, kematian mereka—termasuk dia dengan kasus _Apathy Syndrome_ memang disebabkan oleh hal yang sama." Shirogane tua itu menyilangkan tangan dan memutar kursinya memunggungi Naoto, "Kasus kematian mereka bagai asap tanpa api, terlalu ganjil untuk bisa dicerna akal sehat. Gelagat kakakmu yang aneh setelah kecelakaan itu pun semakin menguatkan kecurigaanku. Sejak saat itu aku mulai menelusuri fakta-faktanya, tapi, karena keterbatasanku tak ada hasil yang dapat kutulis. Kertas itu akhirnya tetap kubiarkan kosong dan kutaruh di dalam brankas bersama _file-file_ lain untuk menjadi agenda abadi keturunan Shirogane kelak. Namun ternyata, aku tak ditakdirkan untuk menunggu selama itu."

"Nii-san."

"Ya, kakakmu, Minato, dia berinisiatif untuk membuka brankas itu dan melanjutkan apa yang tak bisa kuselesaikan."

Detektif muda itu terlihat tenang. Bukan dirinya kalau langsung mengambil kesimpulan tanpa memperoleh informasi yang sepadan, "Lalu, apa kakek membiarkannya?"

"Pernahkah aku menyanggupi sesuatu hanya karena kalian memintanya?" sang kakek balik bertanya, membuat Naoto menggeleng kecil pertanda jawaban, "Aku berjanji akan memberikan kasus itu kalau dia berhasil memasukkan kode yang tepat satu kali pada brankas dimana _file-file_ tersebut disimpan."

Naoto membelalak kaget dan melirik ke arah brankas yang dimaksud. Brankas 5-digit dengan kemungkinan _input_ dapat berulang antara 0-9 dan A-Z pada posisi acak—maka kemungkinannya akan sama dengan…

**[**(0-9)+(A-Z)**]**

**[**(10)+(26)**]**

[36]; 5-digit

[5^36]

"Kemungkinannya menjadi 1 per 1,455191523 x 10^25." jawabnya tenang.

"Naoto, caranya tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." wajah Shirogane tua tampak merah padam, "Dia bukan tipe orang frontal yang mencoba tiap kemungkinan dalam metode _trial and error_. Dia bahkan terlalu malas untuk termakan ucapanku, karenanya uh… dia, mengelabuiku agar aku sendiri yang memasukkan kodenya tanpa sadar…"

"K-kakek!" mendengar pernyataan itu Naoto justru semakin tidak percaya.

Sang kakek diam setelah mengumbarkan aib sendiri, "…Itu benar. Tidak seperti ayah dan ibu kalian—dia mampu membuatku cepat kehilangan kesabaran. Baginya aku sudah seperti buku yang telah dibaca berulang-ulang. Aku akui itu."

Tidak masuk akal, memang, tapi detektif muda itu tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya, "B-bagaimana caranya?"

"…"

"…"

"…Intinya aku kalah taruhan, dan Minato mendapatkan berkasnya. Dia pun pergi menyelidikinya ke Port Island dan berjanji untuk memberiku asupan informasi."

"Jangan mengalihkan topik kakek—"

"Kau kemari untuk mengetahui soal kasus itu, bukan bagaimana cara kakakmu mengelabuiku." tegas kakeknya.

"I-iya…" memang benar topiknya sudah melenceng, tapi, bila kakeknya sampai tidak mau membicarakan soal itu, maka… kelihatan kalau beliau bukan tipe orang yang suka kalah.

"Akhirnya aku tahu, kecelakaan yang menewaskan ayah ibu kalian dan sebab munculnya _Apathy Syndrome_ adalah '_Dark Hour'_—jeda waktu satu jam antara hari satu dengan esoknya itu tiba." Shirogane tua bangkit dari kursinya dan menyingkap tirai jendela ke halaman mansion, "Dia pun menceritakan soal 'Persona'—manifestasi kekuatan pikiran yang dia gunakan sebagai senjata melawan '_Shadow_', serta keterkaitan Kirijo generasi kedua dan ketiga untuk memperbaiki kesalahan pendirinya. …Kau tak terdengar kaget, Naoto?"

"Nii-san menceritakan semuanya lewat surat." aku detektif muda tersebut, "Tentunya kakek sudah tahu."

"Lalu mengapa kau tetap berniat mengorek informasi dariku yang orang biasa ini, Naoto? Apa kau ingin tahu alasan utama kakakmu… _pergi_…?"

"Kurang lebih, ya." pernyataan itu membuat sang kakek berbalik dan menatapnya langsung, "Apa yang akan kakek lakukan, seandainya Nii-san masih hidup…?"

"…Apa maksudmu?"

"Tolong jawab saja…" pinta Naoto.

Mendengarnya Shirogane tua itu merasa tak punya pilihan lain, "Bila aku bisa bertemu dengannya, aku berniat menanyakan hal yang sama denganmu," sang kakek menghela nafasnya yang mulai terasa berat, "Aku ingin tahu mengapa suatu hari dia hanya berkata bahwa semua akan berjalan lancar, dan memutuskan kontak sepihak begitu saja; baik denganku ataupun melalui suratnya untukmu."

"Itu, sekitar akhir Februari?"

"Ya… dan saat aku coba selidiki ke sana, semuanya sudah terlambat," gurat kesedihan terpoles di wajahnya yang tua, "Aku hanya mampu memandangnya dari balik kaca mobil sementara dia, diantar _pergi_, dengan cara yang sama seperti mereka. …Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahui hal ini, Naoto, tapi, maaf… aku tak mampu menceritakannya sampai aku bisa menerima kenyataan tersebut."

Ruangan itu kembali sunyi, dan keduanya terdiam selama yang mereka bisa.

Naoto bingung antara kenyataan yang harus diragukannya; pernyataan kakeknya bahwa kakaknya, Minato, sudah 'benar-benar' meninggal, atau… pertemuannya siang tadi dengan orang yang bernama Minato. Sebelum ia sempat mengambil kesimpulan, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Yakushiji yang masuk tergagap-gagap seperti kekurangan oksigen, "T-tuan… Nona—!" dia berbalik dan memperlihatkan orang di balik punggungnya.

"Yo." sapa Minato santai.

"Nii-san!"

Rahang Shirogane tua itu terbuka lebar, dan kondisinya kini tak jauh berbeda dengan Yakushiji…

"—Kakek!" teriak Naoto ketika sesepuh itu terkulai lemas di lantai…

"Uups…" merupakan komentar singkat Minato.

…

Setelah beberapa menit, sang kakek akhirnya terbangun dan menemukan ia tengah dikelilingi oleh Naoto, cucunya, dan Yakushiji, pelayannya yang setia dan… "Ngh… Minato?" ia mengernyitkan alis, berharap mata tua itu tidak mengkhianatinya.

"Yup." ucap Minato, memamerkan senyum jahilnya.

"Begitu… rupanya… berarti benar kalau aku sekarang…" ucap si kakek lemah.

"Di surga, he he—"

DUAKK!

"Tuan muda!" kali ini giliran Yakushiji menangani Minato…

…sebelum dia jadi mayat sungguhan.

"Kakek, sadarlah!" ucap Naoto panik sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh kakeknya, "Nii-san memang, masih hidup."

Sesepuh itu terlihat melamun sejenak, mengamati Minato yang kini duduk dengan susah payah di hadapannya. Ia mendekat lalu menyikap poni yang biasa menutupi mata kanannya sebelum berkata, "Minato?"

"Ya, aku, dan kalau kakek masih meragukannya, ini." ia mengeluarkan satu batang rokok untuknya dan satu batang rokok untuk sang kakek yang memang suka merokok sesekali.

Ia termenung sembari melihat tembakau yang digulung kertas itu di tangan Minato, "Bagaimana bisa—"

"—Aku tidak tahu." jawabnya singkat sambil memberikan api untuk dia sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi, Nii-san?" tanya Naoto mewakili kedua orang lainnya.

"_Aku membuang nyawaku untuk menjadi segel antara Nyx—dewi kematian dengan Erebus—wujud keinginan manusia yang tidak mempunyai harapan untuk hidup, dan tujuanku kembali ke dunia ini untuk mencari tahu mengapa aku bisa hidup lagi—pff, mana mungkin aku ceritakan yang sebenarnya. Aku memang kembali hidup tapi itu pun hanya sementara." _

"Maaf, aku tidak ingat." ucap Minato tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Benarkah?" desak Naoto, merasa tidak percaya.

Rokok itu sempat dihisapnya sebelum berkata lagi, "Ya," Minato kemudian berdiri, mengantongi rokok yang tak diterima oleh kakeknya dan bermaksud keluar dari ruangan. "Aku hanya datang untuk membakar dupa."

Mendengar itu Shirogane tua bangkit dan segera mensejajari Minato. Dengan sigap tangan keriputnya menjauhkan tembakau menyala yang sedang dihisapnya, "Bakarlah dupa, tapi bukan _ini_." dengan satu centingan, rokok yang semula terselip di jari cucu laki-lakinya terlempar ke lantai.

Minato mengamati benda itu sebentar sebelum menatap kakeknya dengan pandangan heran.

"Sejauh aku mengenalmu—kau bukan perokok."

"Aku sudah 20."

"Kau baru 20," ia lalu memegang kedua pundak Minato, "Dan kau hidup. Jangan perpendek nyawamu untuk benda seperti itu, kehidupanmu masih panjang, tidak seperti aku."

Shirogane tua langsung memeluk Minato sebelum dia sempat menjawab, "Naoto mengkhawatirkanmu sama seperti ia mengkhawatirkanku. Dan bagiku, nyawa kalian lebih berharga dari apapun di dunia ini."

Minato merasakan pundak kirinya mulai basah oleh airmata. "H-hei…!"

"Aku tak akan peduli lagi bagaimana kau bisa kembali, Minato, hanya saja—"

_Trep._

Naoto yang baru kali itu merasakan _Dark Hour_ mengamati sekelilingnya dengan panik. Yakushiji yang semula berdiri di sebelahnya sekarang digantikan oleh peti mati, begitu pula dengan kakeknya, "Nii-san…!"

_"Tenanglah."~_ ucap Minato, mengamati peti mati yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. _~"Inilah Dark Hour yang pernah kau dengar. Semua akan kembali seperti semula."~_

Merasa belum teryakinkan oleh ucapan kakaknya, dengan sigap Naoto meraih pistol pinggangnya agar siap ditembakkan kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu.

Instingnya benar.

Jejak darah merah yang semula menggenangi ruangan itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hitam pekat dan perlahan menggumpal di tengah ruangan, membentuk sosok yang tidak asing lagi di mata sang kakak, _"Kau…"_

Cairan hitam tersebut akhirnya berevolusi menjadi makhluk dengan dua kepala bertanduk, yang masing-masing tubuhnya seakan disatukan hanya dari bagian pundak hingga ke bagian pinggang sementara empat tangan-tangan kokoh yang tingginya sepantaran dengan tinggi peti mati beralih fungsi sebagai penopang beratnya. Separuh dari empat mata merah makhluk itu menatap Minato yang hanya berdiri mematung, sementara separuh lainnya menatap Naoto yang sudah mengarahkan pistolnya_…_

DOR! DOR! DOR! Cklik!

Naoto terperanjat kaget melihat pelurunya hanya terhisap ke dalam tubuh makhluk tersebut, "T-tidak mempan!"

_"GRRR…"~_ makhluk itu menggeram marah sementara dia berjalan memojokkan penembaknya yang gemetar ketakutan ke sisi jendela.

_"Lari…"~_ bisik Minato sebelum jatuh pada kedua tumitnya, _~"Lari, Naoto… kumohon…"~_

"Jangan bercanda! Kau bisa mati!" balas gadis itu, meskipun sebenarnya ia sendiri yang lebih membutuhkan pertolongan tatkala satu tangan raksasa tersebut terangkat—siap menyerangnya, "Uuh…!"

DOR! DOR! DOR! Cklik!

Tubuh sang kakak kini bergetar ketakutan sementara dia mencengkeram kepalanya dengan erat—tak berbuat apapun selain memerintahkan, _~"Lari… SEKARANG!"~_

PRANNG!

_"NAOTO—!"~_ teriak Minato saat badan kecil adiknya terhempas ke sisi lain jendela tersebut.

…

GUSRAKK!

"Uuh…" erang Naoto di antara daun-daun semak hias yang menjadi bantalannya saat terjatuh. Ia bangun dan mencoba berdiri sebelum menyadari rasa sakit seperti tusukan ratusan duri di punggung dan pundak kirinya, "Ahh!"

BRAKK!

"Nii-san…" di saat seperti ini ia sedikit menyesali sikap kakaknya yang tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkannya, "Mengapa…" tanya Naoto tidak kepada siapapun. Ia menutup matanya dan memainkan ulang kejadian tadi yang hanya berlangsung beberapa menit. Ada yang aneh, batinnya. Ketika makhluk itu muncul, kakaknya, yang jauh lebih terbiasa menghadapi hal-hal seperti ini justru tidak berkutik sedikitpun. Dia seakan… takut pada sesuatu—

Geraman monster yang terdengar dari kejauhan membuat Naoto menengadah, mengamati kaca jendela yang pecah akibat bantingan tubuhnya sendiri. Untuk yang kedua kalinya insting detektif Naoto memaksanya untuk berdiri sebelum menyadari bahwa makhluk yang sama—yang telah membuat kembarannya ketakutan—kini merayap keluar dari bingkai sempit jendela lantai dua mansion Shirogane. Di tengah rasa sakit dan ketakutannya itu Naoto segera berlari dari tempat itu sejauh-jauhnya. Ia memang harus pergi—bukan kakaknya yang berada dalam bahaya,

Karena hanya ia yang diincar.

**~0~**

_**Shopping District South, Inaba Town**_

_**21th December, 2011 **_

_**Dark Hour**_

Naoto yang sedari tadi berlari akhirnya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke etalase kaca toko buku. Ia menelan ludahnya berkali-kali selagi ia berusaha mengatur ritme nafasnya, _"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi… Nii-san…"_ tangannya yang semula menopang punggungnya pada kaca kini beralih ke balik seragamnya, _"Celaka… tadi pistolku yang terakhir."_

_"Habis?"~_ terdengar suara familiar dari atas kepalanya.

"—AHHH!"

DUAKK! BRAKK!

Dalam sekejap dipitingnya Naoto hingga tersungkur ke tanah, dimana satu tangan gadis itu dengan cepat ditarik secara kasar ke balik punggungnya sendiri sementara satu tangannya lagi dia tahan dengan cengkeraman tangan kirinya. Meskipun yakin korbannya sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk melawan, dia mengambil langkah aman dengan mengunci kedua engsel lutut Naoto menggunakan lutut kanannya.

_" …Kucing-kucingan selesai."~_

"Apa… maksud semua ini, hh…" ucap Naoto lemah selagi ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit akibat tindihan dan kuncian tersebut, "—Nii… san…?"

Sorot cahaya bulan keemasan yang membelah langit hijau itu seakan-akan menjawab rasa ketidakpercayaan Naoto. Kembaran laki-lakinya dalam seragam Gekkoukan, kini tepat di atasnya, mencegah segala usahanya untuk lari. Nafas Naoto tertahan sejenak, dan ia kembali melontarkan pertanyaan kecil yang langsung dijawab kembarannya dengan menambah kekuatan cengkeramannya.

"Argghhh!" erangnya lagi saat pergelangan tangan kirinya dipelintir. Di tengah rasa sakitnya itu Naoto baru menyadari matanya telah mengalirkan airmata yang berubah menjadi darah. Rontaannya mereda, namun tangisnya merebak tak terbendung lagi.

Kelakuan korbannya membuat Minato berdecak kesal, _~"Berisik…"~_ ucapnya dingin, semakin membenamkan kuku-kuku jarinya ke kulit pucat Naoto—membuatnya berteriak kesakitan lagi.

…_drr…_

Tanah tempat gadis itu tergeletak bergetar pelan. Dentuman lemahnya semakin lama semakin mendekat, dan tanpa bantuan mata sekalipun Naoto tahu bahwa ia harus segera lari dari tempat itu. Begitu ia coba menggerakkan satu lututnya untuk menekuk, dengan cepat Minato mengalihkan beratnya ke engsel kaki kanannya, membuat Naoto diam tak berdaya.

…_drr…_

"Nii-san… biarkan aku pergi!" pinta Naoto yang semakin ketakutan, "K-kau menyuruhku untuk lari, bukan! KENAPA—!"

…_drr…_

Lagi-lagi Minato hanya terdiam. Sama sekali tidak mengendurkan kunciannya. Dia menengadah tatkala makhluk bertanduk itu berdiri tepat di samping mereka berdua. Senyum licik terpoles di wajahnya saat dia memanggil nama makhluk tersebut, _~"Erebus…"~_

_~"GRRR…"~_ Ia menggeram rendah seolah menjawab rekannya. Erebus menurunkan satu wajahnya dekat ke telinga Naoto seakan tengah mengendusnya sebagai santapan lezat sebelum menggeram lagi dan mengisyaratkan satu tangannya agar Minato menyingkir.

Untuk hal itu rekannya menolak saat dia berdecak kesal, _~"Ck… aku tidak memintamu untuk ikut campur, bukan!"~_

Selagi mereka berdebat, Naoto—di tengah kesadarannya yang kian menipis berpikir keras untuk bisa lari dari tempat itu atau setidaknya… _"Rise-san… kau dengar aku? Kumohon, jawablah!"_ batinnya semakin panik, "—_Nii-san… Shadow!"_

_~"—Kau pikir aku lemah__…"~_ ujar Minato, _~"Pergi. Tentunya akan sama saja bila aku yang—ah, tidak, justru efeknya lebih bagus bila aku yang membunuhnya."~_

Naoto terbelalak kaget mendengar pernyataan bahwa kakak kandungnya sendiri berniat menghabisinya, "Bohong!" balas Naoto tidak kalah kerasnya, sementara makhluk itu menggeram kesal dan perlahan menghilang—kembali menjadi bercak-bercak darah, "Nii-san, katakan kalau itu bohong!" ia menolehkan kepalanya, cukup untuk melihat ekspresi wajah sang kakak yang melihatnya dengan tatapan angkuh seakan ia adalah pengganggu.

Merasa gadis lemah itu justru berteriak semakin kencang, Minato memberi isyarat tak tertulis melalui matanya bahwa percuma saja bernegosiasi. Dihentakkannya satu tangan tepat ke leher gadis itu sehingga kesadarannya hilang seketika, kemudian diucapkannya beberapa kalimat yang sulit didengar tepat saat suara langkah kaki lain mendekat.

"NAOTO—!" teriak seorang laki-laki dari kejauhan. Dia terlihat kaget saat menyadari siapa sebenarnya orang yang sudah memiting Naoto ke tanah, "M-minato-sen? Kamu… _ngapain_ di sini? Apa yang _lu lakuin_ sama Naoto!" teriaknya sambil maju menyerang, mengarahkan papan kebanggaannya itu ke arah Minato.

_~"Megidola__…"~_

KRAK! BRUAKK!

"UAGGHHHH!" erang Kanji saat dia dihempaskan bak boneka oleh bola energi yang muncul tiba-tiba dari tempatnya berpijak, "Sialan!" kutuknya saat Minato berdiri dan mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara—mengumpulkan partikel-partikel yang ada untuk dijadikan sebuah _rapier_.

_"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu."~_ ucapnya seiring dia melangkah pelan mendekati Kanji, _~"Mati."~_

Dengan susah payah Kanji bangkit dan mengambil ancang-ancang, "Brengsek… JANGAN MERINTAH GUA!" ia membantingkan papannya sekuat tenaga hanya untuk ditahan dengan satu tangan musuhnya yang tak memegang apa-apa.

Kanji tak sempat melangkah mundur saat mata pedang Minato terarah ke wajahnya, _~"Payah—"~_

"—BUFUDYNE!"

CRANKK!

Minato merasakan ujung tangan hingga pundaknya membeku, mencegahnya menusukkan mata _rapier_ itu ke arah Kanji. Dengan tenang dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat _Shadow_ berkostum beruang yang kini menggendong Naoto di punggungnya, _~"Tch…"~_

~"Micchan…"~ panggil Rise melalui Kanzeonnya, ~"Bohong, kenapa…?"~

"Rise-chan!" teriak Teddie, "Jangan diam saja, ayo kita pergi! Dia berbahaya—!"

~"T-tapi,"~ ujar Rise terbata-bata, ia memandang rekan gitarisnya itu sesaat sebelum menatap Teddie lagi, ~"Dia—"~

"—Tidak ada waktu!" sanggah Teddie sambil menarik lengan Rise, "Kanji!"

"_Gua_ punya telinga!" teriaknya sambil menyusul kedua rekannya.

Minato menatap mereka yang berlari menjauh sementara _rapier_ itu dibengkokkannya lagi sesaat sebelum menghilang ke udara, _~"Waktuku—"~_

_Trep._

**~0~**

_**Shopping District North, Inaba Town**_

_**22th December, 2011 **_

_**00:00 – Midnight**_

Kedua anggota Investigation Team itu terus berlari di belakang Teddie sebelum beruang itu tiba-tiba berhenti, "OUCH—!" teriak Rise dan Kanji bersamaan, "Teddie!" kata Rise, sewot.

"_Woy_, lari yang _becus_! _Lu_ bawa Naoto _tau_!" susul Kanji sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya, sebelum menyadari tatapan jahil Rise, "A-apa!"

"Oh… bukan apa-apa, he he he…" canda Rise sembari memalingkan mukanya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan preman sekolah itu, "Ihi hi hi hi~"

Refleks Kanji _sweatdropped_, "A-ah! T-t-teddie! N-ngomong-ngomong kenapa _lu_ berhenti t-tiba-tiba?"

"…Dia tidak mengejar, aneh." ujar Teddie dengan tampang serius, "Aku-ma sudah tidak mencium bau-bau aneh lagi. Rise-chan," ia berbalik lalu menatap Rise, meminta pendapatnya.

_Idol _itu mengernyitkan alis kemudian mengecek _handphone_-nya yang sekarang sudah menyala, "Iya juga… aneh. Micchan tidak mengejar saat jamnya bergerak lagi."

Kanji meninju tangannya ke sisi tembok terdekat, "Sialan! _Gua ngga ngerti_! Kenapa Minato-sen _nyerang_ Naoto! Terus tadi itu apa—! Sial, Sial—!"

"Kanji!" protes Rise, tidak terima kalau temannya itu langsung mengambil kesimpulan begitu saja, "Micchan pasti punya alasan!"

"Apa? Alasan apa!" balas Kanji yang sudah naik pitam, "_Ngga_ perlu alasan! Jelas-jelas dia _ngelukain_ Naoto! Padahal dia kakaknya, brengsek!"

Rise terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat sedih mendengarkan pernyataan yang diteriakkan Kanji.

"M-maaf… uh… _g-gua_… _gua_ cuma _ngga_ bisa percaya _gitu aja_."

"Rise… mau pulang. Rise capek…" keluhnya, "Teddie, biar Rise yang rawat Naoto malam ini, nanti kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit sekalian kita bicarakan sama semuanya… ya?"

"R-rise-chan… a-aku-ma yakin itu bukan Micchan, j-jadi jangan _nangis_, aku-ma…"

Sekilas tatapan Rise terlihat kosong selagi ia mencerna apakah perkataan Teddie memang ada benarnya atau hanya berusaha mengiburnya. Yang manapun, pada akhirnya Rise tetap tersenyum, "Makasih, Teddie…"

Pipi beruang itu langsung memerah, "Frrr…! Aku-ma akan bersaksi untuk Micchan supaya Rise-chan _ngga nangis_! Rawwr~"

Kanji hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ocehan Teddie, "Heh, terserah _lu deh_."

"—Lalu, aku-ma akan menghajar Kanji yang sudah membuat Rise-chan sedih hingga babak belur! Rawwr—!"

"HAH?" preman itu kembali memasang wajah sangarnya, "Kenapa jadi _gua_ yang salah! Dasar beruang tolol!" teriaknya sambil berlari menyusul Teddie yang menjulur-julurkan lidah padanya.

"Kejar aku-ma~! Week~!" kali ini Teddie menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya yang lebar, "Aku-ma bawa Naoto loh~ kejar, Kanji!" teriaknya lagi seakan tengah memancing seekor keledai dengan wortel—membuat muka preman Yashogami itu semerah tomat.

"JANGAN TERIAK LAGI!"

Ternyata keledai memang suka wortel.

"_Kanji sendiri yang teriak paling keras…"_ batin Rise sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Senyum manisnya menghilang saat ia menoleh ke tempat darimana mereka datang, berharap dapat melihat sosok musuh yang baru saja mereka hadapi, "Micchan…"

…

**~0~**

_**Shirogane Residence, Inaba Town**_

_**22th December, 2011 **_

_**00:24 – Midnight**_

Arsip-arsip yang semula ia teliti baginya sekarang tak lebih dari seonggok kertas tak berguna. Digesernya tumpukan kertas itu dari pandangannya hingga terjatuh dan berserakan di lantai, sementara untuk kesekian kalinya nafas tuanya yang berat penuh kekecewaan terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

Yakushiji masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi segelas air dan obat penenang, kemudian meletakkannya di meja kerja Tuannya.

"Sudah ketemu?" tanyanya sembari meraih gelas itu dan meminum isinya sedikit.

Yakushiji hanya berkata pelan, "Belum, Tuan." dia lalu membungkuk, memunguti berkas-berkas itu saat suara Tuannya terdengar lagi.

"Cari terus." perintahnya sembari beranjak dari kursi dan mengamati kepingan-kepingan kaca jendela yang pecah, "Naoto… Minato…" ia mengernyit kesakitan saat sisi retakan tajam yang ia pungut menorehkan luka gores di jarinya, "Yakushiji…"

Tangan pelayan itu terhenti seketika.

"Bawa rokok yang dihisapnya itu kemari." pinta Shirogane tua, yang kini sudah berbalik menghadapnya.

Yakushiji mengangguk pelan, meletakkan berkas-berkas yang baru sebagian dia kumpulkan di meja kemudian berjalan sambil mengenakan sarung tangannya ke tempat rokok tersebut berada. Yakushiji terbelalak kaget menyadari bahwa benda yang dimaksud sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk dibawa, " …Rokok ini sudah menjadi abu, Tuan."

"Dugaanku benar…" ia berdeham sebelum menatap awan-awan gelap yang berarak di langit Desember itu, "Siapkan mobil."

"Baik." jawab Yakushiji. Dia beranjak keluar dan menyusuri koridor mansion tersebut hingga terdengar dering telepon dari ruang yang baru saja dia lewati.

Rrriiinnnnngg!

Klek!

"Shirogane mansion. Yakushiji di sini, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucapnya formal, " …Kujikawa-san?"

**~0~**

_**Room 217, Inaba Hospital**_

_**22th December, 2011 **_

_**01:22 – Dawn**_

Gadis berambut biru pendek itu tergeletak lemah di ranjang, sementara masker penyuplai oksigen yang menutupi mulai dari hidung hingga mulutnya itu tampak berembun sesekali, mengindikasikan pemakainya masih hidup—meskipun dalam keadaan kritis.

Sang kakek yang duduk di sampingnya hanya terdiam dan sesekali mengusap keningnya, berusaha mencerna cerita yang baru saja direka ulang oleh salah satu sahabat cucunya, "Maaf sudah membawamu sampai ke tempat ini, Kujikawa-san…" sinar matanya yang memudar karena kelelahan kini menatap idol itu penuh apresiasi, "…Terima kasih sudah menolong Naoto…"

Rise menggeleng pelan, "Rise tidak sendirian melakukannya, kakek. Dan, kalau saja saat itu Naoto-chan tidak menelepati Rise, mungkin Naoto-chan…" dia tertunduk hingga beberapa helai rambutnya menutupi ekspresi matanya.

Meskipun sedih kakek itu tetap memaksakan diri untuk terlihat tegar, "Minato yang melakukan semua ini, bukan?"

"Sejauh yang Rise lihat, iya…" ucapnya setuju, "…tapi, Rise tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka sebelum Rise, Kanji dan Teddie datang."

"Begitu…"

"T-tapi Rise yakin Micchan bukan orang yang seperti itu! S-soalnya Micchan dan Rise sudah kenal sejak dua tahun lalu, jadi—"

Tok!

"Tenanglah," kakek itu menghentakkan tongkatnya sekali sambil berusaha menenangkan Rise. Ruangan tersebut kembali sunyi beberapa saat tatkala ia kembali berbicara, "Sebelumnya Minato datang ke tempatku… tepat saat aku dan Naoto berbicara." ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, "Percakapan biasa, dan aku tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal sebelum semuanya terjadi."

"Kakek, apa yang terjadi?"

"Jujur, aku tidak tahu," tegasnya, "Lagipula, aku yakin kau ingin mendengarnya langsung dari Minato."

"Tapi setelah kejadian itu, Rise tidak bisa melacak keberadaan Micchan sama sekali." ujarnya pesimis.

"Kalau memang dia mengincar Naoto, dia pasti datang—cepat atau lambat."

Yakushiji yakin bahwa Tuannya sudah mengambil kesimpulan. Potongan-potongan _puzzle_ itu walaupun belum lengkap, namun polanya sudah terbaca—terlihat dari gelagat Tuannya yang tenang meskipun mengetahui Naoto, cucu perempuannya sedang terbaring dalam keadaan kritis akibat perbuatan Minato yang kini tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

Dugaan Yakushiji benar saat Tuannya menanyakan satu hal pada gadis berambut merah itu, "Selama dia bekerja denganmu—pernahkah dia merokok?"

**~0~**

_**Dojima's House, Inaba Town**_

_**22th December, 2011 **_

_**01:53 – Dawn**_

Suara derum mobil yang baru dimatikan itu terdengar dari garasi rumah keluarga Dojima sebelum digantikan oleh suara pintu mobil yang dibuka-tutup dan suara langkah pria paruh baya yang sedang menghisap rokoknya. Ryotaro Dojima, kepala keluarga rumah itu menenteng tas kerjanya sementara ia merogoh-rogoh saku celananya untuk mencari kunci rumah. Gerakan tangannya terhenti saat sadar bahwa pintu depan itu sedikit terbuka—tidak terkunci. Ryotaro menggeser pintunya, melangkah masuk dan melepaskan kedua sepatunya, kemudian memanggil seseorang yang paling mungkin ada di rumah saat itu, "Souji?"

Bau alkohol pekat yang memenuhi ruangan membuat Ryotaro menutup hidungnya sementara ia memeriksa ruang TV tersebut. Tak ada yang aneh di meja ruang tengah selain sebuah gelas berbau alkohol, mangkuk yang kosong dan satu botol kaca—ng? Ia mendekat, dan mengangkat botol kaca itu ke udara. Cukup berat seperti baru dibuka, dan kain sarung putih yang membungkus tiga perempat badannya membuat benda itu semakin terlihat mencurigakan. Ryotaro menaruh tasnya di kursi kemudian menyingkap kain pembungkusnya hingga label yang tertera di botol itu terbaca dengan lafal: 'X-Y-Z'.

…

"SOUJI—!"

Dengan cepat diletakkannya botol kaca itu sebelum ia menaiki tangga menuju kamar Souji. Pintunya terbuka sedikit, memudahkan Ryotaro untuk mengintip suasana ruangan itu sekilas sebelum akhirnya masuk—hanya untuk menemukan orang yang ia cari sedang terkapar di lantai—entah tertidur atau pingsan—yang pasti saking lelapnya remaja laki-laki itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun meski kepalanya harus _kejeduk_ dengan ambang pintu agar Ryotaro dapat masuk.

Detektif veteran itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kondisi keponakannya yang mungkin, setengah hidup akibat meminum bir dengan kadar alkohol di atas 70%, _"Darimana dia mendapatkan benda seperti itu? Dasar…"_ batinnya sembari mengangkat tubuh Souji yang terkulai lemas kemudian menjatuhkannya sedikit kasar ke atas _futon_ yang belum sempat dibereskan. Ekspresi Souji yang mulanya senyum-senyum dan sesekali mengigau—"Ehe… he… makasih, Min—nyem…"—kini mengerang kesakitan, meskipun pada akhirnya hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena benturan pintu dan… tidur lagi. Ryotaro menghela nafas, tidak peduli caranya memperlakukan Souji karena menganggap itu hanya ganjaran awal sebelum ia memarahinya besok pagi. Sebelum ia keluar, mata Ryotaro tertarik pada benda kecil yang terjatuh saat ia memapah keponakannya. Diambilnya _handphone_ itu yang masih memperlihatkan jendela _'New Email(s)_' dan dibacanya isi singkat yang tertera di layar tersebut dalam hati.

____Kutitipkan Naoto padamu._

_Sender: Senpai_

_12/21/2011; 21:44_

"Heh…" bisik Ryotaro sebelum mem-_forward_-kan _email_ itu ke _handphone_-nya dan memfoto _email_ lama sebagai barang bukti untuk mengejeknya nanti.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa arti kalimat itu jauh lebih dalam dari yang ia kira.

**.:0:.

* * *

**

_**~Next Chapter!~**_

Meskipun di tengah orang banyak seperti ini detektif muda itu sama sekali tidak mengucapkan kata sapaan seperti biasanya atau memberikan respon sekecil apapun. Tatapan matanya kala itu begitu kosong dan terarah ke langit-langit kamarnya tanpa terputus—dengan masker oksigen yang masih terpasang pada mulut dan hidungnya.

Dokter yang menangani Naoto berdeham kecil sebelum menatap pengunjung pasiennya satu persatu, "Obat itu tidak pernah ada di pasaran. Kami, para dokter pun harus menjalani serangkaian tes kualifikasi untuk mendapatkan satu botol testernya."

"Bukan berarti tidak ada." sanggah kakek tua itu, diiringi anggukan yang lain, "Kalau memang Kirijo memilikinya, tinggal memintanya, bukan?"

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** Sudah berapa abad saya tidak meng_update_ cerita ini? Ah… empat bulan rupanya. _Bentar dong_!—ok, turunkan arit itu, jangan gunduli saya!

**Erebus**, seperti yang sudah dideskripsikan di cerita adalah –**SPOILER!**– monster yang jadi bos terakhir di P3FES/P The Answer.

**Q&A** (review chapter 6)

**Andow-san**, pas Minato terpojok dikejar teman-temannya hingga lantai empat asrama, dia larinya bukan terjun bebas dari jendela, tapi lewat monitor besar yang biasa digunakan operasi SEES tiap _Dark Hour_ sehingga _nyasar_ ke dalam dunia TV. Lalu sejak kapan Minato kenal dengan _teteh_ Margareth? -ditabok- mm, sejak bertemu di klub ma—bukan, di Vision Quest yang hanya ada di P3P, dan penjaganya ya Margareth itu. Penyakit Souji, flu Shirogane Naoto akut! Wew, saya tidak sadar 4-nya ngga ada. O_o

**CleirraIsOnline**, kapan Minato kenal Margareth sudah saya jawab~ bukan, bukan yang di klub malam xP

**Shuu, Lalaa, Thurston-san** (manggilnya gini boleh?)

Ok, ada tiga orang yang menanyakan data penelitian aneh yang saya contek dari laporan temen saya si Q.

Tapi terserah mau percaya atau _ngga_ (syuuuh…) _free to decide_! Persentase itu, err, berlaku sama _playboy_ yang menghabiskan 168 jamnya bersama wanita yang berbeda-beda o_O (emangnya kaos kaki?) penelitian yang aneh, memang, tapi melihat format laporannya yang lucu saya pikir, "Wuih, _kaya_ Souji _ama_ Minato _dong_!" mendengarnya temen saya cuma _nguap_, "Terserah _lu_ deh. Tapi jangan _sertain credit_, bilang penelitian _aja_ boleh _lah_." jadi, begitulah… -"

**Aozora**, **Yuu**-nya mana? (tunggu, kenapa jadi saya yang _nanya_?)

**FuNe**, ehe he he… baginya Souji adalah tamu yang penting, jadi dia merasa harus lakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkan sakit flu-nya. Yah, walaupun caranya sedikit di luar jalur~ xD

_Makasih_ untuk pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktunya juga **reviewers** yang yang sudah mengetikkan komentar, diantaranya adalah: **Andow**, **Suzu**, **Shuu**, **Aozora n Yuu**, **Sally**, **heylalaa**, **FuNe**, **Cleirra**, **lynn**, **neraraa-**, **kodoks mengeong**, **ginryuumaru-san**, dan **Thurston-san**.

Di _part_ 2 ini ada beberapa perubahan penulisan kosakata.

Saya _kasih notification_-nya sehari setelah _chapter_ ini di-_publish_ :D

—**[*t*]—**

_Regards_, **Iwanishi Nana**.


End file.
